Death Trap
by The Heart of Hope
Summary: Two races of Shinigami co-existed peacefully for centuries, following their contract. They led separate lives and honoured their rules. This peace is destroyed in Kanto region. Death rates rapidly increase and a phenomenal number of new Hollows are formed. Soul Society must interfere and learn who is behind this. Could it be Aizen or another at work?
1. Prologue

**Death Trap**

**By: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach. Therefore, it'll have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

I also don't own the story of Death Note or Bleach. I won't ever write something as good as them. I also got the rules from Death Note wiki for those who don't know one or the other's fandom. I am not plagiarizing, if I explained where I got it from.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** Unknown

* * *

**Prologue**

**Shinigami Contract**

This contract was made for the existence of all the Shinigami, in order to keep the balance of the spiritual world and the real world, along with their own means of survival. Each of the Shinigami species has their own way of living. For instance, their government rules. They must abide to their own rules and way of life. If they don't follow the rules of the contract, a large punishment will ensue.

1) All Shinigami must never speak of the others' existence to a human, but is allowed to tell about their own existence.

2) Neither species must ever be involved with each other or interfere with their duties, way of life or anything else that prohibits the peace.

3) Soul Society Shinigami aren't allowed to step into the other species' world.

**The exceptions to these rules are:**

a) If the human knows of either existence of Shinigami.

b) If this conflicts with the humans than the Soul Society must step in.

c) The other species can go into Soul Society because they don't affect the Soul Society Shinigami any way.

**If rules are broken:**

1) Either species may report to the General-Commander. The punishment will be decided by Central 46.

**SIGNED**: _Soul Society and the Death Note Shinigami_


	2. Chapter 1

**Death Trap**

**By: The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame, Touya and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach, therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"_Everything is going according to plan."_

"_He is the perfect candidate: to create chaos in this world."_

"_And to bring down Soul Society and the spirit realm once and for all..."_

* * *

**Soul Society**

A towering man stood in a vast room, his skeletal features enhanced by the misleading grin that never left his face. The inner rim of his face was painted black, except for his nose. Meanwhile, the outer rim of his face was white with two golden cones instead of ears. He also wore a white hat over his head that angled to the right side, which came in two points. He wore a typical Shinigami kimono with a labcoat over it and a purple scarf wound around his neck.

His golden eyes widened from the new development, gazing at his monitors of his barracks. A new crisis had arisen from the depths of the real world, the worry creased on his brows of the condition and acknowledging the new change his surveillance delivered to him. Infinite questions filled his mind of what could cause this. He had many theories that flooded in his mind, for he had the leads to information and data in his fingers because of his division: the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

He was interrupted out of his thoughts.

"What is it, Captain Kurotsuchi?" A slender woman with ebony hair and a slight fringe, braided down her back, and her green eyes gazed at her Captain, watching him from behind. She wore a knee-length kimono, unlike the other Shinigami, the sleeves less wide and puffed up from her shoulders. She has white obi around her waist, a red cord fastening it together. On her left sleeve, a Lieutenant armband is worn. She also wears a red choker and gloves that covers her wrist and the back of her hand.

"Get General Yamamoto, Nemu," he replied. "It's urgent. It is the status of the Human world."

"Alright, Captain," Nemu bowed, leaving the distinct area.

A moment later, an old man of soaring height passed through the door, his puny brown eyes peered at his ally. The top of his hair was gone, only the grey beard that ran down is chest, along with his eyebrows and the hair above his upper lip. He was hunched back and carried a brown stick to support his weight. He also wore a Shinigami uniform with a white jacket of the number of the 1st divison,"What is it, Kurotsuchi?"

"Look at this . . . General," Mayuri replied. "See here?"

Mayuri pointed at the new data that had red and blue marks. "From the data that has been received of the status of the Human world, I noticed a huge increase of Hollows than usual. This time it has been shown, not only around Karakura town, but it has increased all over this area here."

"Oh, the Kanto region," General Yamamoto said. "Do you know the reason behind this, Kurotsuchi?"

"No, I don't," Mayuri said. "But I am going to go with _them_ . . . after all, that could be the only reason."

"That could be it," General Yamamoto answered. "However, this is the first time this happened. What could cause such a large problem? Looks like we have to investigate this. Let's call the Shinigami together."

The Shinigami scurried to the meetings were held, after they heard the announcement from the General himself. He wanted to speak to all of the Captains and Lieutenants (they were going to spread the new found information to their subordinates and other Shinigami).

After, the General revealed the crisis of the world, the people immersed in speaking amongst themselves in disbelief.

Out of the blue, a huge_ thump_ echoed through the room. The Shinigami turned to see a woman fall in the room, an embarrassed emotion etched on her face (since she was caught). The third Vice-Captain, Kira, sighed at seeing one of his division members interfere with an important meeting. It was a habit of the woman to disrupt it. Sometimes she doesn't. It was confusing, making her very unpredictable in her choices to invade these types of situations.

"Ame. . ." Kira replied, angrily. His blue eyes flared with emotion than his usual depressed self. He was a tall, slender man with blonde hair. His bangs fell over his left eye and cut short over his ears, falling down to his shoulders,"How many times do I have to tell you. . .not to run recklessly! And into places you may cause disruption." He was embarrassed by the situation.

Ame laughed. "Ah . . . you're embarrassed! Cute! But . . . speaking of meetings, General Yamamoto. . ."

"Yes?" General Yamamoto replied. "What is so important for you to interrupt this meeting?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, General," Ame answered. "I. . .what is going on? I would like to know . . . maybe I could be of help?"

"You do realize, you're not only an average Shinigami, but a . . . idiot?" Renji replied. A man with a muscular built, his crimson hair tied in a pony-tail, and tribal tattoos plastered over his tanned skin from over his brows, his arms and beyond. His brown eyes twitched that she interrupted an important meeting.

Again.

"Really?" Ame said, giving a sheepish smile. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I wouldn't call myself an idiot, more like. . .ditzy!"

_This girl really pisses me off. . ._Renji thought. He narrowed his eyes, growling under his breath. He struggled to keep his composure because of the General. He wasn't able to. This girl was a huge pain.

"I might as well let you know, since we are also notifying the other Shinigami. We can't avoid such a huge situation. There is a vast increase of Hollows around Kanto region," General Yamamoto replied. "And also an increase of death rates. There is a possibility the other type of Shinigami are causing them. . ."

"I believe as well because only the Death Note could cause such a thing." Ame replied.

Everyone stared in shock. She was usually not this perceptive.

"How do you know this?" Renji couldn't help, but gape. "You . . . eavesdropped didn't you?"

"Oh, it seems I didn't hide it that well. . ." Ame sweat dropped. She gave a small smile, "But I did. . . "

The others groaned at the mischievous girl's antics.

"How can this girl be of help? She's so stupid!" Renji cried. "It's most likely she'll be a hazard to us than helping us. I mean . . . look at her."

"Hey! I resent that!" Ame pouted. "I can wield my sword pretty well, like you guys . . .so, I can help dealing with the Hollows. You saw my Shikai!"

Renji rolled his eyes.

"It's better she's there than here. . ." Kira Izuru responded. "She's more of a hassle in Soul Society, especially within our division. Since Ex-captain Gin left, I am being held responsible of the Captain's duties as well and watching an immature, grown up child."

"I'm sorry, Zu-zu-kun," Ame answered, with a frown. "This is how I am like; it's kind of hard to change. . ."

"Hmm, I will take what you said into consideration." The General watched everyone converse between each other.

"Hmm. . .It would be a problem as you indicated, whether she stayed in Soul Society and if she were in the real world. However, we need assistance for the investigation and the decrease. And it seems that she can be handled if someone were to monitor her," The General continued, looking at Kira. "She can help in the meantime. We'll send Hisagi Shuuhei to watch over Ame, it seems he can handle her more."

Kira frowned from the response of the General, he rather not deal with the girl, but it seemed that the General had lack of faith in him. He gave a gloomy expression.

Ame grinned, gazing at her best friend. "Yes!" She pumped her fists in the air in happiness, since she didn't see much of her best friend because he became a Vice-Captain. He commenced with his own duties, intertwining with the Captainless rank's duties too.

Thus, beginning the investigation.

* * *

**LIGHT**

I walked on the street, heading towards my school. Alongside me was the company of Ryuk, a monstrous Shinigami with gleaming yellow eyes, bat-like wings and grey skin. He was the Shinigami of the Death Note I carried. My mind trailed to the thoughts for my next move, in losing the suspicion of the Japanese police and the FBI after what I did. I killed the FBI agents and criminals. That is not the most troubled situation I have been in. I can _always _get myself out of excruciating situations that is thrown at me by using my intelligence, ever since I played the game with the Death Note.

Now, it was a battle of wits with my opponent L. We will see between us, who will reign supreme in intelligence.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by an unseen force that crushed me. I was unable to escape the clutches of the weight over my body. It led me into falling onto the pavement under me.

"AH!" the voice exclaimed, coming from above me. "That is the last time I get into that..."

"Excuse me?" I answered. "Can you please get off me?"

"Oh! Sorry!" the girl replied, as her body left mine.

This was not my day. Firstly, what is it with this girl falling out of nowhere? Wait. How did she fall on me when there is any valid solution of her falling? The only logic explanation was the sky. I wouldn't be surprised. After comprehending the existence of the Death Note; I doubt any supernatural forces would amaze me.

I stood up; glancing at the person who caused the accident that I have never been through before. My mind retained the image of the young girl. She had grayish-blue eyes, hiding under her side bangs, which fell to the right. She had long, wavy, pale brown hair that cascaded down to her chest and had porcelain skin. She wore a flowery dress that stopped to her knees and had red ballet flats. I could hear Ryuk chuckle. The amusement in his tone was recognizable. This dim-witted girl embarrassed me in public, much worse than L would've done.

" That's okay," I answered. "Watch where you're going next time."

She nodded, giving me a smile. I noticed her eyes shifted upwards, as if something important caught her attention. As I looked at her facial features more, I analyzed that after her smile, she gave a hidden smirk. What was so interesting? It seems like she could see Ryuk.

It was a possibility, but I remembered the words that the damn Shinigami uttered. Only people who touched the Death Note could see a Shinigami. There was also the ability of the Shinigami eyes, but this gives the user the ability to see the lifespan of a human and their name. The user can't see another carrier's lifespan and name. Misa was an example of this. There was a possibility she had a Death Note of her own. Since I have no evidence, I have to keep a close eye on this dim-witted girl.

Who knows? Maybe something else caught her eye. But I can't take the chance. If I did, it could lead to my demise before it even started and that was something I couldn't allow. There was too much at stake.

She interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, thanks for the heads up!" she smiled. "Ja ne!"

The girl ran off to the unknown.

This morning's event was more peculiar than any mornings I witnessed. I hadn't known that more surprises were in store for me. As I entered my classroom, I came face to face with new students. I glanced at these new students. I was suspicious of them because most of them don't have the appearance of being university students. Rather, there were people whose appearances ranged from a middle school kid to adults. I wondered who these people were and how did they get into my school?

Due to this suspicion, I wanted to get close to them to figure out what their intentions were. Out of the blue, they appeared. The moment I got the Death Note, these people came. My mind was filled of boundless questions, like why other students haven't come to the conclusion that these people maybe older than their appearances? Or the fact, that these students came out of nowhere at once. So, I decided to get to the bottom of these suspicious students.

I came to know some of their names when I took a seat nearby them, listening closely for information of their sudden appearance that I could be of use. My curiosity got the better of me. Their names I caught were: Hitsugaya Toshiro Matsumoto Rangiku, Yumechika, Madarame Ikkaku, Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu (I heard about this person, he was the number one student in his school), Abarai Renji and the list goes on. Trust me. There were a lot of them.

They all glanced at me, their eyes widened in surprise. I knew I was well known in the Kanto region because of my intellect, but I rarely come across this type of reaction. It seemed they were surprised about something else. I could feel them sneak a few glances at me. Ryuk, on the other hand, kept laughing with amusement in my expense. Or there was something he knew about them. I was sure about the latter.

After the awkward silence, they began to talk among their group. It's obvious they all knew each other pretty well, but that wasn't what gotten my attention. I deducted from reasoning, especially their reaction that they had the ability to see Ryuk, like that female earlier. The sudden conversation was proof of that.

How could that be though? No human could see Shinigami, unless they had the Death Note. Although, the possibilities were endless. Especially, about learning about the existence of the Death Note. I had to make sure. This was something I had to look into.

Everyone sat down, ready to listen to the lecture from the professor. All of a sudden, the door burst open. I growled in annoyance. How many disruptions will be there be today? My eyes fell upon the direction of where the sound of disruption came from.

"Miss, It's inappropriate to come to my class late and disrupt the ongoing lecture." the professor replied.

"Sorry, sensei," the girl bowed. It was the same dim-witted girl from this morning. "It won't happen again."

"Well. . .what's your excuse?" he asked. "Why were you late?"

"I. . ." the girl smiled sheepishly, "The truth is: I have no sense of direction. Since it is my first day of school I kind of wondered off. I had to keep asking people where it was, but that was pointless, since I got lost anyways."

Wait. This dim-witted girl goes to this university? How is that even possible? She seems really stupid, unless she has an ulterior motive. I could tell she would only come here unless the person she likes goes here. So, she probably spends time studying just to get into this school.

"Well, since you're new," the professor answered. "I will let this one go."

She gave a diminutive smile and bowed simultaneously. She walked passed me, her lingering gaze burning holes of my back. My eyes shifted to her small figure, pondering what aspect caught her attention. I noticed the hidden smirk. I turned to the target of her gaze. She wasn't looking at me. Rather it was shifted somewhere else, somewhere above me. I knew it. It had to be Ryuk.

Ryuk snickered at the situation at hand. "Oh, Light. I forgot to mention, all of them can see me."

I tensed at the sentence that has been said. What? How is that possible? I ran the explanations in my mind. As I said before: A Shinigami can't be seen by people. It didn't matter by being a carrier of the book. They couldn't see the user's Shinigami or vise-versa. It was by the mere touch of a Death Note. Even with the "Shinigami eyes", there is only the obvious statement if an individual had a Death Note. It wouldn't have a person's lifespan or name.

I had infinite questions. So, I buried the words within me, until the right time to draw them out. After school finished, I walked into my room and safe from any human contact.

"So," I answered. "You decided to tell me during class, than on the way to school?"

"Huhu. . ." Ryuk said. "It slipped my mind."

That's it. I couldn't keep my tense emotions inside me anymore. "Is this a joke? Because it's not funny."

"It's not," He said. "They can see me. They have been eyeing me since they saw you."

"This could be trouble," I replied. "I have to keep a close eye on them. There is something peculiar about them. From there, I will think of a plan to get rid of this obstacle."

Ryuk nodded, his yellow eyes gleamed, "Go ahead and try."

I will investigate these students and their background to erase them from my current ambition. To erase the evil in this world. And they are standing in my way. So, here begins a world unknown...

* * *

A knock came from my door. "Onii-chan!"

"Yes?" I gazed at my little sister; her gleeful expression appeared on her features. She was of small stature, her brown hair tied in a pony-tail.

"Dinner is ready!"

"Alright!"

"Oh! Mom and Dad have an announcement!"

Announcement? That's strange. Oh well, I will figure out what the recent news they will have. I am sure Dad's announcement has something to do with the Kira case. As for my mom, well it probably has something to do with household duties or something. Whatever. I don't really care.

As I went down, my world stopped.

Oh no.

The girl.

"Sayu and Light, our new announcement has to do with our new guest. She will be staying with us until she finds another place to live. This is Asaguwa Ame."

"It's nice to meet you all," she bowed, and grinned. "Thank you letting me stays with you guys."

"It's not a problem!" My mom replied.

And that is when my plan (without notice) went downhill...

* * *

I glanced at my new guest in my house, my mind filled with many questions. Ame and her friends nullified any reasoning I have of her carrying a Death Note. From the few meetings I've encountered, I noticed that she and her friends always sent a few glances at Ryuk's way. Then there was Ryuk, who had admitted she had the ability to see him. It was out of amusement than concern. Ryuk wanted to see how I would evade these new obstacles.

So here I was, dumbfounded at my new situation. Everything at that moment for me was frustrating. In order for me to overcome the situation, I must now figure out the answers to these questions and continue my plan for erasing evil in this existence. What my mind couldn't comprehend was how these new students (regardless of their age and appearance) came, after I began using the Death Note. There was confirmation of Ame's ability to see Ryuk, but then there was another fact that I discovered. The new students at Toudou University also had same ability.

I remembered the moment I walked into the classroom; all of them glanced upward with shock etched on their faces. It was an observation; however, there was the possibility my presence caused that reaction because I was well known throughout the district of the Kanto region. Still, that was highly unlikely. Ame living with us was both an advantage and a disadvantage. She could learn my plans to erase evil in this human existence and about the Death Note. Due to her dim-witted personality, she would be unable to go against my intelligence. But I still can't take that chance. Her friends were probably more intelligent, but I wasn't sure of the range of it, compared to mine. I had to be cautious. The advantage was as long as she was within my radius; I could learn the answers to the questions, both about the mystery of the new students and her.

A smile slowly appeared on my face, while a plan latched onto my mind. I knew a way to get close to her. It was a simple strategy. This was proven to be the strongest weapon against females and it was to use their feelings against them. Knowing Ame, it would be easy for me to attract her. After all, it was me. I had looks, the athletic ability and the intelligence in one whole package. That was too hard to pass up.

"So, it's time for dinner everyone," Sachiko replied. "Let's eat!"

They all sat in the dining room, eating food made by Light's mother. There was glazed Chicken set on the table. Meanwhile, Light noticed the new tenant frown at the sight of the food. The intelligent, handsome man thought she was ungrateful this and could at least be polite, since she was a guest.

"Let's eat!" they all replied together.

"So, Asaguwa-san-" Sachiko began.

"Please call me by my first name everyone," Ame gave a smile. "I don't like being called Asaguwa, it sounds too formal, ne?"

"Alright Ame-san," Sachiko answered. "How do you like the food?"

"I apologize, Yagami-san," Ame laughed. "I rarely eat this kind of food."

"But. ..it's good!" Sayu piped up.

Sachiko looked at her, a disappointed expression surfaced on her face. "I am sorry, Ame-san. What would you prefer?"

"Anything sweet," Ame gave a sheepish smile. "Thank you. You guys are very warm people." She looked at Light from the corner of her eye, noticing his expression to her words. She decided to eat the chicken out of politeness. She took out sugar packets and drowned the chicken with it.

All of them quirked a brow, finding her antics strange, especially Light. _This is peculiar . . . doesn't she know that she will be killing herself, faster?_ However, his mind recurred back to the situations, ever since she appeared._ This is weird. How did my parents agree to her staying? I bet she did something to persuade them. It's so out of the blue. _Light pondered.

_It is very good Uruhara-san made the replacement memory device. _Ame thought.

Light and Ame's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Okaasan. . ." Sayu asked. "Since Ame-san has come to stay with us, where would she stay?"

"In the guest room."

"Thank you." Ame smiled.

_Things are going according to plan for this investigation. It's a good thing I used the device on Yagami Light's parents. _Ame thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Setting explanation: In Bleach, the setting is Karakura town and in Death Note, it is Kanto region. So, I've read further about the setting to make it work. **Karakura town** is a fictitious town in **Bleach.** It would be found in the west part of Tokyo. Tokyo is within the Kanto region. Therefore, Karakura town is found also in the Kanto region.

**Onii-chan: **Big brother


	3. Chapter 2

**Death Trap**

**By: The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach, therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

_"Let's make a pact-"_

_"Huhu, For what reason?"_

_"Boredom. For that will contribute to your absolute decision."_

_"Huhu, very well."_

_"Drop the book...there."_

* * *

**LIGHT**

I monitored unraveling plot between my own family and the guest, conversing about living arrangements. My mind swarmed with questions because of how this mindless girl had the capacity to convince my parents into staying at my house. It was completely irrational, since there was insufficient space for a new tenant in our house. I observed the situation, nibbling the food that was held in my hand.

I take notice of a chortle coming from Ryuk. What did he find so amusing now? He has been laughing ever since he told me the airhead guest had the capability to see him. The bastard won't inform me any reason why all the new students had the gift to see Ryuk. Even with the exclusion of touching the Death Note.

I rose up, their heads twisted towards me, "I'm finished. I'm going upstairs. I have some studying to do."

They nodded. Meanwhile, my mother showed Ame the spare room. As soon as the coast was clear, I growled at the monstrous Shinigami.

"You find this amusing, don't you?" I growled. "You bastard. I know you know something about them."

"Oh. . .Light?" he sneered.

"What?" I growled.

"Have fun trying to kill them," he replied, his laughter ringing through my ears.

His words recurred in my head, due to the awareness that there was always an implication beyond his words. Ryuk had the tendency to mention quips of information that would usually cause stress for me, only for his wide entertainment by seeing my reaction and to elude situations. I speculated what he meant by his words, '_have fun trying to kill them'. _There was only one conclusion to this strip of information. I knew it was linked to the Death Note. So, I grabbed the Death Note from my drawer.

I conjectured which person I should test out this revelation. Just in case, to see if I was on the right track from the information Ryuk mentioned. Kurosaki Ichigo or the other new students? Well, it doesn't matter. I identified Asaguwa Ame was the best choice because I would discern right away, whether her death took place than her friends. They were too far away.

I wrote **ASAGUWA AME** in the Death Note. I lingered for any conclusion of her death, like a scream from my family or a thump heard from downstairs. There was nothing. It already passed 40 seconds. I couldn't comprehend this. How come this dimwitted girl wasn't affected by the Death Note? Is this what Ryuk meant by that? I understood it. I had no ability to kill her. Unless she lied about her name. However, that couldn't be it either.

I knew Ryuk wouldn't give me any more information. It was all up to me to figure out this mystery of the new students and her. Ryuk erupted with laughter when I finally discovered what he meant. I honestly hated this Shinigami. Damn, Bastard.

All of a sudden, I heard a knock coming from the door. I had a feeling who was at my door. Probably that idiotic girl. I smirked at the thought, since this plan was going to be easy. I didn't have to do anything, just watch the show as she falls for my charms, like any airhead girl.

I opened the door. I was right. It was Ame. I gave a smile, placing my facade on that people has seen usually. "Asaguwa-san? Is there something you want?"

"Ah, yeah!" Ame gave a smile. "Can you help me with my homework? It's quite hard to understand."

Well, that's because you have average intelligence. Mainly, you act like some kind of airhead and idiotic persona. I also had an underlining suspicion this was all an act, that there as more to her. That she wasn't really like this. Was this a façade? The part that threw me off was her smirk. I knew that smirk was directed somewhere. It probably had to do with the lame excuse normal females used upon their 'love interest' or it was the matter of another reason. I found her expression suspicious, but I kept quiet of this perception. I continued to scrutinize the female, while I assisted in her homework.

Her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Are you listening?" I replied. I contained all my emotion, like I always did. I felt at that moment, the feeling of annoyance tread on open water. She was getting on my last nerves with her gawking stares and drifting to her own world, instead of assisting her with my explanations about her homework. She was wasting my time. There were many reasons this airhead was doing this. One of them might be that she wanted to spend more time with me. It was easy, just like any girl. However, it made it easier for me to learn the truth about the new students. This only took a pretty face. I could spend my time doing something else, like using the Death Note to erase people's existence.

My cause.

Yet, I'm stuck here. I was interrupted out of my thoughts by the annoying girl.

"Sorry! I kinda got distracted," the stupid girl giggled. "I'm sorry, Yagami-kun."

"It's alright." I answered, rolling my eyes in the process. I feigned a smile on my face.

"Well, we have classes tomorrow! So, I should sleep now! Thanks for your help, Yagami-kun," the woman replied.

I just gave a nod, rendering me speechless. I couldn't wait for her to leave my room; I had other priorities than spending time with such a girl. I knew that it would contribute in learning her secret, but I wasn't sure how long I could keep from bursting of negative emotion, like an active volcano. The girl waved good-bye, while I glanced at her and she shut the door behind her.

My daily routine was interrupted by the awakened airhead, who followed behind me like a lost puppy. I tried to withstand this annoyance for the sake of my cause, so I can find her weaknesses and manipulate her emotions, like I do with Misa. But my patience was beginning to run thin. The dim-witted girl made Misa look intelligent compared to this idiot.

All I could hear was the ringing laughter from my Shinigami. He must really find it amusing that I had to cope with this annoying, love struck freak. Stupid Bastard. Seriously, I am gonna have a talk with him. For now, I will allow the laughter until it subsides.

"Yagami-kun?" the girl interrupted my thoughts. Her voice was beginning to bother the hell out of me. However, I had to put on my usual facade, so she doesn't know how I really felt. It was so easy. She was simple-minded and gullible as well. So, I faked a smile.

"Yes, Asaguwa-san?" I asked.

"Since I don't know this place that well . . ." she began, a huge smile came across her face. "Would you show me around?"

"Oh?" I questioned. "My father or your friends didn't show you around?"

"No. They are quite busy. . ."

"It will be my pleasure," I plastered a convincing smile. This was my chance to analyze her closely and come up with ways for her to fall for my charms. I also felt there was something more, personality-wise. I felt she was hiding something beneath that personality of hers. From what has been seen, like me, the girl was probably putting on a facade too. Her actions earlier revealed itself. " So, after school, is that alright?"

The idiot gave a sheepish look, "Well. . .um, I am having a get together with my friends."

"Then tomorrow?" I asked, with a sigh. This girl is surely trying to test my patience.

"Yes!" she cried. "I'm free then!"

I nodded. "That's good. I look forward to it."

On the way to Toudou, I jerked my head towards the airhead, seeing a Cheshire cat grin upon her face. She must be really excited to be acquainted in my presence tomorrow. Of course, she would. It's obvious she had a crush on me. Otherwise, interested in me as an individual. I couldn't wait. Due to other intentions. As I glanced at her direction again, she giggled because I paid attention to her. I could see that from the left corner of her mouth, a hidden, devilish smirk was placed on her face.

And this is the new chapter of a new game.

* * *

During their lunch break, the Shinigami and the Ryoka were gathered in a circle on the rooftop, eating the food that laid them in front of them, like a picnic. It was a harmless and unsuspicious sight, but there was more to scene than meets-the-eye. They discussed about the matter of witnessing Light and his Shinigami. It was a matter of time before Ichigo and his friends have learned about the problems that faced all over his world. After seeing Ryuk with their own eyes, they assumed he was connected to the deadly increase of the Spirit world.

"I can't believe this!" Renji answered. "What is that Shinigami doing with a teenager?"

"What are you guys talking about . . .?" Ichigo asked, confusion written on his face. He was a tall boy with fiery hair and brown eyes, wearing blue, tight jeans and an orange shirt with a certain logo.

His friends ate in silence, their ears perked at the interest of Renji's words. What could the red head mean? They knew the answer would be known because it was a topic of importance; otherwise, they wouldn't be in the real world.

All of a sudden, the tension surrounded them, due to the seriousness of the topic. Ichigo waited for an answer from Renji. "What is going on?"

"Since you weren't around during the motions of the data analysis," Renji smirked, condescendingly. "I will tell you, Ichigo."

"Shut up," Ichigo answered, narrowing his eyes at the red haired Shinigami. "You're just patronizing me because I beat you several . . .no. . .All the time!"

Ichigo sneered, sending a similar look as Renji. The young boy had more of an upperhand this time.

"What?" Renji cried. "I'm older than you, so respect your elders!"

"SHUT UP!" A petite female with short, ebony hair that fell around her shoulders and a strand of her hair fell across her porcelain face. She wore a blue dress with red flats. She cried out of annoyance. "We are in a meeting about important issues, and all you can do is squabble between your manly competitions."

The two went silent, after Rukia screamed at them.

"Well, Ichigo," Rukia began; she took out a sketchbook from her bunny backpack. She drew her horrible, bunny drawings, explaining the whole situation with it. Ichigo twitched, in annoyance, the familiarity of being in the same exact condition again. He wished he could get out of this. Why would she always result into this way of explaining? And it's a serious crisis, so why wasn't she taking it seriously?

"As always, you're drawings are horrible," Ichigo gave a deadpanned expression. "Must you always use such a way to express the situation? There is always the normal show and tell."

Rukia hit him across the head with the sketchbook. Her brows furrowed in anger. "HEY! Be grateful, I'm even showing you this! And, my drawings are not horrible! That's just your opinion!" She continued in her rant, "You don't know anything about artistic ability!"

Ichigo brushed off her words. "Yeah, yeah."

"Kurosaki, stop it. We have important business," Ishida replied, a man with blue hair that parted from the center of his head, falling to the sides of his faces and halted around mid-neck. He wore a white shirt that had a blue cross design and grey pants. He pushed his glasses back. He decided to bring it back to topic. "Kuchiki-san, so, what is this about?"

"It has been discovered that around this area the Hollows have increased, along with the deaths. We are trying to figure it out. It seems that our best lead is Yagami Light." Rukia answered, using her rabbit pictures in her explanation.

"Than what is that Hollow looking thing behind him?" Ichigo asked. The images of the past recurred in his mind of Light and the monstrous being that followed him.

"That's another type of Shinigami from the other realm," Hitsugaya interrupted. He was a small boy with green eyes and spiky white hair with a pale complexion, exhibiting his serious expression that was displayed on his face, compared to his middle-school age appearance. He wore a black and red shirt with the words, 'ABDC' and blue pants. "I know we haven't notified the Shinigami representative nor the other Ryoka because your safety."

"Ok. . .so what does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo questioned.

"Let me explain. The Shinigami are owners of Death Notes. These are notebooks," Rukia explained, still using her sketchbook. "They best expressed playing the role for causing deaths, in order for them to survive. However, they also co-exist with us to smooth our system in finishing our jobs."

Ichigo and the others nodded in understanding.

"That has been foiled," Renji answered. "After this chaos. . ."

"It seems that Yagami Light might be the cause of these problems," Hitsugaya Toshiro said. "After all, those Shinigami are around humans if they are Death Note carriers."

"So. . .we solved the case!" Ame laughed. "Yes! We can go back to our regular routine."

"There isn't really much evidence," Hitsugaya said. "We have to prove it. He could be just someone with the Death Note, who is being forced to use it."

"Well...how are we going to find proof, Captain?" Matsumoto Rangiku asked, a woman with wavy, blonde locks that fell down her huge chest and beautiful cerulean eyes, along with fair skin. She had full lips, a beauty mark on the right side of her mouth. She wore a long tawny dress that revealed her enhanced beauty.

"Hmm. . ." Hitsugaya pondered at the question at hand. "Someone has to closely observe him. Although we are undercover for the investigation, we need someone to carefully observe Yagami Light at this University and his movements, like at his home. This is likely where his actions and plans are made."

"Who would do this?" Rukia asked.

"Well. . .someone less suspecting." Hitsugaya replied.

"It should be a girl." Ame quipped.

"Why?" Ikkaku quirked his eyebrow. He was a bald, muscular, slender man with some plastered red marks on the corner of his eyes. "You're seriously an idiot. Stupid, bias girl."

"She may be on to something. . ." Hitsugaya said. "Looking at the situation, if it was a male, Yagami-kun would be more cautious and it would be hard to investigate. If it was a girl, she could break barriers and catch Yagami-kun off guard."

"Ok. . ." Ikkaku said. "Who then? I vote for the stupid girl."

"Hey!" Ame answered. "I have a name you know!"

"Yeah, but stupid girl fits you better." Ikkaku replied.

"That's true," Ame's smile widened. "I should legally change it right, Madarame-kun?"

Ikkaku didn't answer. _Does this girl like to get on my nerves or something?_

Ame glanced at him, tilting her head. She struggled to analyze him, pondering the infinite feelings that were going through the bald man's mind. She returned back to eating her Strawberry cake. She closed her eyes, intaking the sugary taste that exhibited on her taste buds. _Wow, he figured it out. Who knew? I guess the baldness did well to you. It kept your brain airy._

"That's not a bad idea," Hitsugaya said. "Would you mind taking this as your duty, Ame?"

"Nope! Not all!" Ame smiled. "I am glad to be of help that's all. It gives me a sense of accomplishment!"

"I will let General Yamamoto know of this new change." Hitsugaya replied.

Many things were going through their minds, despite what they conversed. They all had the same thought about Ame. _At least she would be out of the way and wouldn't have to deal with her on the battlefield._

The others talked amongst themselves.

* * *

After school, the Shinigami and the other humans assembled mutually in Inoue Orihime's house. The enormous TV sat in her living room in front of all of them. They surrounded the TV to speak one-on-one with Ukitake and the General. They commenced discussing the progress of the assignment since their stay at the Human world and the event that happened that morning.

"General," Hitsugaya started. "We have gotten a lot of evidence and the probable cause of these mishaps of the Hollows."

"And what would that be, Hitsugaya?" General Yamamoto replied.

"Ever since we went to Toudou University to go under cover," Hitsugaya replied. "We saw a boy with a Shinigami from the other realm."

The others agreed with the statement.

"Ah, and what is this boy's name?" The General asked.

"Yagami Light." Hitsugaya replied. "He has a huge reputation of being a genius in the Kanto region."

"But the question is why he would do that?" Rangiku questioned.

The others were silent, while Hitsugaya was attempting to find the answer from what he had witnessed so far. "I think his goal is to kill those criminals. Look at all the common deaths."

_Even I could have figured that out a while ago. _Ame gave a devilish smirk that tugged on the corner of her mouth.

"You have gotten information from yesterday's meeting," The General answered. "You have no proof to back it up."

"General," Renji butted into the conversation. "I am sorry to interrupt, but there is some rumours being spread about Kira. Kira is someone that has been killing off criminals."

"I bet it has something to do with Yagami Light," Rukia replied. "The Shinigami behind him is suspicious and seems to intertwine somehow."

Toshiro interjected into the conversation. "And Ame will be watching over him, whether he's involved with the death increase and the Hollows."

"That could be of help," General Yamamoto replied, nodding. He took in their words."That all seems connected and it makes sense. You guys are making progress. Please keep updating with more evidence for this investigation."

At that moment, the TV went dark.

The Shinigami's memories flooded to yesterday's event. They wondered if Yagami Light was the cause of these Hollows, suddenly appearing at the widespread of the Kanto region. It was silent throughout the house.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Ryoka- **This is a term used for Ichigo and his friends. It means that they are Souls that enter Soul Society improperly without the help of Shinigami.

Please review! If you notice any wrong grammar, the honorifics of people used are wrong and if any characters are out of character please tell me. Lastly, sorry if Ame is explained too much in the story. There is a reason for her role! Thank you! Hope you Enjoy!


	4. Omake: Chapter 2

**Death Trap**

**By: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame, Touya and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach, therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

* * *

**Omake**

**Ame's POV- Interaction with Light**

I glanced at the intelligent, brown-haired male in front of me. He was aiding my understanding of the homework. He got a quick impression of me as an individual because of my "assumed stupidity." It was a façade that moulded into my own personality. From my observation, his traits resembled a kin to humanity: lack of originality, similar morals and ideals. Since the Shinigami of the other realm stood behind him, I had an iffy feeling he was connected to the notable Kira. That's what the Shinigami and I were here for: to investigate further about the Hollow and increase of deaths. I smirked. Surely this investigation will be fun. Although I am undercover for the investigation, who said I can't have fun while at it?

"Are you listening?" Light replied. I gave an inner laugh. This boy was easy to decipher. He had covered the hidden feelings he felt, but from analysis, I sensed annoyance hidden there. Humans' eyes and body language revealed themselves.

"Sorry! I kinda got distracted," I giggled. "I'm sorry, Yagami-kun."

"It's alright," Light answered, rolling his eyes in the process. A fake smile was plastered onto his face.

This was amusing. He was annoyed of my "supposed airheadness." What was more hilarious is he believes I have interest in him. He was incorrect. He was the proof of my theory; therefore, he wasn't worth my attention.

I looked at my watch. "Well, we have classes tomorrow! So, I should sleep now! Thanks for your help, Yagami-kun."

He just gave a nod, rendering him speechless. I waved good-bye, shutting the door behind me. I walked to the guest room. This will be fun. I will be able to keep contact with the human species and their interaction between each other.

Humans. Equally pathetic and naturally predictable. Is there any originality to these people? Even the Shinigami I grew up with were like the humans because they were one before. However, the Shinigami from the other realm left a vast interest because they were surely different and amusing. I also wanted to observe the Shinigami of the Death note. After all, they weren't always within each other's radius. I have known of their existence and we also knew them when passing by, but that's it.

* * *

**A/N: **The inside mind of Ame.


	5. Chapter 3

**Death Trap**

**By: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach. Therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

_"They won't know what hit them."_

_"Go. Gather the Hollows and persuade them to attack this part of Japan."_

_"I would love to see humanity and the spirit realms fall to their own demise."_

* * *

The sun sparkled over the sprawled blue sky, sending drops of rays onto the concrete floor. Light walked along the sidewalk, beside a dazed brunette. She glanced at her beautiful surroundings, engulfing its beauty. Light ushered her around, showing her the areas around his neighborhood. As they were returning back, a heavy pressure surrounded Ame, paralyzing her at the moment.

_Damn, a Hollow. _Ame thought. _What can I do? If I use the soul replacement, I will appear unusual. Then there is the fact the Hollow will cause destruction or injure Light._

The Hollow roared, sending its high pitched squeal through the concrete streets, alarming the people. Their bewildered expressions searched for the cause of the sound. There was nothing. Only thin air. It passed through the streets, destroying debris as it walked down, aimlessly.

Light was startled by the sound. He glanced at Ame, a look of confusion was on his face. _What was that? This never happened before. What are the causes of these strange earthquakes?_

The Hollow smirked, seeing the people frozen and the souls frightened by the monster that stared down at them. It watched Ame and Light through its eerie yellow irises, the desires of the girl's soul written on its face. "A Shinigami. . .your soul is more delicious than any of theirs."

Ame attempted to ignore its presence, knowing that if she shown any expression, Light's suspicions about them will rise even more. She had to keep herself incognito.

It growled, lunging at the two, scratching the surface of a tall wall. Light grabbed her, instinctively, his mind alarmed by the danger. He barely dodged the falling debris. The brunet browsed the area, struggling to find the basis of the sudden, supernatural earthquake. There was nothing. He furrowed his brows in concentration, somewhat concealing the feeling of confusion that coursed through him.

Without warning, an orange blur with a splash of black, flashed in front of them. Ame sensed the familiarity of the aura, gazing up to intake the imagery of the hero. She relaxed beside the confused genius, acknowledging the orange haired boy in front of her. She didn't have to do any action at the moment that would deem suspicious, now that he showed up. Light, on the other hand, had no ability to see the ongoing struggle before them.

It was the well-known hero, Kurosaki Ichigo, standing there with his vast sword carried on his back. Ame already knew the outcome of this battle. He was the one who beat the Shinigami during their invasion (whom went against the strongest Captains and Vice-Captains too), proving his talent in a short period of time.

Ichigo's eyes turned to Ame, questions filled through his mind. _Why didn't she go into her Shinigami form? In a situation like this, she must help purify the Hollows to protect the humans and spirits!_

The Hollow chuckled, wanting Ichigo's soul more than the other girl. It was written on the expression on his face, charging at Ichigo with its lack of intelligence. It went on a rampage, the hungry lust that sparked on its eyes, clawing the air with each move it sent. Ichigo dodged every move, slashing its arm in one swift move. The Hollow wailed, its arm scratched another surface that sent more debris to fall. It struggled to numb the pain, slamming its arm against the walls.

Ichigo dashed towards it. Before it can create any more damage, he slashed it as if it were nothing. The Hollow vanished into the unknown.

Ame gave a smirk, watching the current play of the situation. Light quirked an eyebrow, noticing her eyes were directed somewhere else, as if there was an invisible force in front of her. Ryuk, on the other hand, snickered both at Light's lack of knowledge of the spiritual world and the situation. He wasn't as bored as he was before. On the contrary, he was entertained by the plot events. Ever since the Death Note was in Light's hands, due to his intelligence and now the activity of the Shinigami of the other realm made it quite entertaining.

Light noticed Ryuk's snicker. He knew it had something to do with the airhead girl. Ame realized she dazed out. She turned to the intelligent man, acknowledging Light's presence. While Ichigo flashed off, going to fight the other Hollows in the other areas.

"Sorry about that!" Ame laughed, rubbing the back of her head, due to embarrassment. She decided to portray the role of stupidity because it was easier to evade situations. "I did it again, I tend to space out!"

"That's alright," Light answered, giving a false smile.

Ame gave an inner laugh, acknowledging this was his façade (both pathetic and unoriginal, in her opinion). She found him transparent, readable to someone as perceptive as she was, or this could be her pride talking. However, she decided it would be fun, a game she loved doing since she was little. Due to the fact that it was for pure entertainment, her view of life seen as chess-like game.

"Okay! That was a lot of fun!" Ame grinned. "Especially, going out with a handsome guy like you!"

Light rolled his eyes at her airhead antics, brushing off it off in the process. He repressed his emotions within, nonetheless, knowing that they would eventually release from the current stress he had to put up with. He could handle Amane Misa's level of airheadness, but Ame was on another playing field. She was like the Queen of Airheads. Although that is quite dramatic.

Both of them entered into Light's house, while he went into his room. Ame, on the other hand, headed for the couch in the living room to watch TV. She was beside Sayu. She glanced at Ame. "Ah, Ame-san. How was your day?"

"It was good, ah . . . uh. . ." Ame began. "What should I call you?"

"Since you let me call you, Ame-san," Sayu replied. "Call me, Sayu."

Ame grinned. "Ok! I feel like I am part of the family!"

Sayu giggled. "You like my brother, don't you? Every girl I met does. He's got the whole package: he's a genius, good-looking and his personality is great too."

"Yeah, sure," Ame nodded. _As if. Your brother is the typical selfish humans I recall from analyzing. I hate humans. They are selfish, yet entertaining creatures._ Ame laughed, sheepishly. "You figured me out, I must be so obvious!"

Sayu nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell him."

Ame chuckled. "I think he figured it out. He's a genius after all."

* * *

_Oh no, it's gotten worse. . ._ Mayuri thought.

At the 12 divison barracks, the 12th Captain browsed the data set in front of him. Mayuri analyzed, reading the data upon the monitor. He sighed, stressed from the overcoming tide of the increase of death and Hollows in one region. The whole problem is the fact that it's such a broadened place. It meant the whole Shinigami divisions must be divided and posted in different places of Kanto region to protect the areas from Hollows. So, it would be very tiring, agonizing work to fulfill these duties. It would also mean that they would divide themselves, lessening the strength in Soul Society and can be overturned somehow. _Karakura town is a lot safer now. There is less Hollows . . . but. . ._

Mayuri had to report his new findings to the General. He sent Nemu to fetch the leader of the 13 divisons. The General arrived with Nemu, strolling into the room. The two met, discussing the update upon the Kanto region and Karakura town. They had to wait for news of the posted Shinigami in the real world.

Meanwhile, the Shinigami were organized into different groups: to handle the investigation and the protection of human life. They sat in Orihime's living room, surrounding the large TV in front of them, having another of their countless meetings.

"In order to be victorious upon the investigation and protection of human life, we must divide ourselves," Hitsugaya answered. "Kurosaki, Kira, Hisagi Abarai, Yumechika, Madarame and the Ryoka will contribute in defeating the Hollow increase, while the rest of us will handle the investigation, alright?"

"Why can't we help with the investigation?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, why?" Renji questioned the 10th Captain. He thought it was possible, due to their intelligence. "We're not stupid, as you think! We can help with the investigation!"

Hitsugaya gave them a look. "I put you in that group, not because of your intelligence. In fact, it's mainly of your strengths and weaknesses. You would contribute better to lowering the Hollow rates."

Rangiku laughed, waving her hand in front of her face, while whispering to Renji. "No, he's calling you all stupid."

Hitsugaya glanced at Rangiku, twitching at her comment. He felt anger boiling within him, an emotion that was frequent when it came to her. He didn't want more trouble with the crisis. They were there to learn the cause of the deaths, plus put a halt to the death and Hollow increase. They would be unable to do that, if all they did was continuously argued about the decisions, and what she was coaxing on further. So, he decided to leave, instead.

"MATSUMOTO! Let's go!" She trailed after him, while he turned to look at the others. "We have some work to do. Report later upon your progress."

He left them.

* * *

After, Hitsugaya Toshiro began asking the spirits about questions of their death, but it always trailed back to a person named Kira. They had no identification that was behind the whole act. There were no luck upon any leads nor was solid evidence that Light was Kira. All of a sudden, they felt a large pressure surrounding their body. They sensed the Hollow's reiatsu **(1)** from a close location. They had no time to inform the other Shinigami group, so they disappeared, appearing before the subway station.

The Hollow gave a devilish smile, destroying everything in his wake. His eyes peered at a dark-haired middle aged man in a suit. He backed away, having no escape at that very moment. He was surrounded by pillars. He quivered at the sight of it, never seeing such a vast creature as this. He was looking at the large, shadow-like spirit with its white mask. The creature lunged at him. He anticipated the pain, but he felt nothing. He looked up, seeing a young, white, spiky-haired boy in the usual black Shinigami attire, along with the Captain haori. He slashed the creature with his katana. The Hollow deteriorate at that moment.

"T-thank you!" he replied. "I-I never saw those things before . . .w-what was that?"

Hitsugaya twisted his head. "That would be a Hollow. They tend to attack humans and plus souls, like you, in order to gain spiritual energy and get stronger."

The man glanced at the beings in front of him, shocked at the new information gathered. "A-and you?"

"We are Shinigami," Rukia replied. "We are here to protect humans, spirits and each other from Hollows or those that threat any life form."

"Shinigami? I thought those didn't exist!" the man answered. "So...that's all?"

"Yes, we'll send you to Soul Society, which you humans call Heaven," Rukia answered. "But we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Like?"

"How were you killed? And. . . ." Rukia said. "Do you know what's been going on lately with all the deaths? It seems it has been caused by someone named Kira. We are trying to figure out who this Kira is."

"And our best lead is Yagami Light." Toshiro answered.

"He is in fact. . . Kira." the man replied.

"How do you know this?" Toshiro asked, expectantly. "Do you have any evidence?"

"I witnessed it before I died," the man answered. "I was forced to follow his instructions by giving him the FBI agents' names. As I left the train, I got a heart attack. I turned to see the figure's face of who killed me. It was Yagami Light."

"Will you follow us?" Rukia asked. "Don't worry, we won't harm you."

The man nodded. "As long as I am away from that thing . . . I'll be fine."

"Thank you. We need this information to give to the General," the man had no idea what they were talking about. They all walked together back to Inoue's house, while Hitsugaya texted them for another spontaneous meeting. By the time they got there, the rest of the Shinigami sat in the living room of Orihime's house.

They were waiting for Soul Society's reception from the vast TV in front of them. It was a black picture, and then resonating images and sounds came from it. Eventually, an image of the General stood before them. "What is so important for you to inhibit my daily routines, Hitsugaya?"

"We have found proof for our intuitions, General," Hitsugaya answered. "We have found a witness that saw who Kira is. This is. . .uh. . ."

"I'm Ray Penber, sir. . ." the man from the subway replied, bowing in front of the TV to show respect. "I'm sorry to interrupt your discussion, but I've witnessed that Yagami Light is indeed Kira. He forced me to give him the names of the FBI agents. After that, he killed me. . .but before I died, I caught a glimpse of who my killer was. On the train, I saw Yagami Light smirking at me, as I suffered my last breath."

"It seems so," the General replied. "You've proven yourself correct, Hitsugaya. Please keep investigating. There seems to be more behind this," He continued. "Under our basic Shinigami law, we have the ability to kill him, if it threatens the balance of the real world. We shouldn't do anything irrational because someone could be pulling the strings."

"Damn it!" Renji growled. "We have to watch humans die, while knowing we can't do anything but protect them from Hollows? This is bogus! The Hollows will stop when the deaths stop!"

The TV blurred back to black.

Rukia glanced at Ray Penber, giving him a smile. "Thanks for your help. Please rest in peace. . ." She gave him a Soul burial, a shining blue light surrounded him, and the man's spirit cascaded downwards and disappeared at that moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! There are more to come. I re edited this. I know it doesn't seem much, but I redited anything that makes it too much of a problem with Ame. I attempted to make her a side character or give her less spotlight.

**Reiatsu: **Spiritual energy


	6. Chapter 4

**Death Trap**

**By: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach. Therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

**A/N: **I know it's been awhile since I've written this story. Well, here is my fourth chapter. I promise I will finish this story. I have gotten every kink finished. And for those who are wondering whether L will be in my story, he has to be. Death Note wouldn't be the same without him.

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Light**

I contemplated about the previous day through my mind. I couldn't comprehend the unusual earthquake. There had to be some rational, logical explanation following this incident. I traced back to the memory, retaining information of the giant footprints that crushed the concrete of the unseen and the fallen debris. The only option was the supernatural.

I'm not surprised by this because of the Death Note. A sigh escaped my lips, the stress was obviously escalating. I recognized it was linked to those new students and the deaths. How did I come to this conclusion? Ryuk exposed that they has the ability to spot him, even without the Death Note. There was also yesterday when I showed the stupid girl around. Her unwavering eyes were on the invisible. She didn't react to the random earthquake, unlike the general population. As if it happened to her on a daily basis. Or as if she knew what caused it.

I examined the Death book at my desk, writing unlimited names as always. These ideas flustered me. I had to exonerate these people and fast. In order to learn the truth of those students, I should work first on the dim-witted female that lived on the level below. They would get away of my views (if only they saw it my way). A few notes fluttered its way into my head, choosing the idea I liked the most. It was simplistic method upon girls (that worked easily). I was going to ask her on a date to confirm that she held the Death Note or her name was an alias.

It's time to put my plan to action.

I clutched the phone that was across from me, dialling a number. "Hello, Misa?"

"Light-kun?" Misa's voice rang through her cell. "Misa's glad you called! Misa missed you!"

A wash of annoyance returned. I should be used to it, but I detested these types of girls. The overwhelming feelings I suppressed, only focusing mostly on the goal. I could care less of anything else. My perfect world was at stake. "Sorry, I was busy . . . I need some assistance, Misa."

"Whatever Light-kun wishes, Misa will do it!" Misa cried.

I rolled my eyes. "I need you to follow this girl and me on a date, so you can find her name."

"But Light-kun! Misa doesn't like that!" Misa whined. "Light-kun only belongs to Misa!"

"We won't be together, as long as this girl's around," I answered. "And don't worry, Misa. . .she means nothing. It's just business."

I could hear the color return back to her voice. "Alright, Light-kun!"

"See you. I will let you on the details later on," I answered, hanging up the phone.

I hoisted myself off the chair, going downstairs, knowing Ame was in the kitchen, probably baring her souls to sweets. Her likeliness of food with L is uncanny. I saw her sitting on the dining table, dressed in blue, teddy bear pajamas. She was really childish for her age. She was eating strawberry shortcake, holding a fork on her hand. Her expression brightened, her eyes fluttered shut, taking the taste of the delicious cake in. Wow, she has problems with gluttony. Eventually, she may die from diabetes. Either way, it's my gain, as long she vanquished from this soon-to-be perfect world.

I feigned a smile, my hand landed on the table to get her attention, but it seems I didn't need to do that. Just my presence could alert her easily. "You must really like that?"

"It's really good! Sweets are the best!" Ame grinned. "But not as good as the one around Karakura town!"

"Would you like to go together?" I asked, the opportunity rang in. Too easy. "After all, yesterday was really terrifying, right?"

The idiotic girl bobbed her head, enthusiastically. "Yes! I was so traumatized!"

"Really? You didn't seem to be. . ." I said, listening to her. I didn't believe a word she said.

"That's because I was too much in a shock!" I mentally rolled my eyes. This girl was testing my patience. How long do I have to carry this on for?

"Come on, then," I offered a hand, which she took.

The damn girl gave a sheepish smile. ". . . I'm not dressed for it. . ."

"I'll wait for you then," I answered.

Ame nodded, straying away from me and went into the guest room to get dressed. Meanwhile, I texted Misa that we were going to Karakura town. A few minutes later, she materialized from the door way. Her hair was tied in a pony-tail and she wore a pink, chiffon dress with a black bow around her waist.

She took this seriously, when it was nothing but a game to me.

"Let's go!" Ame screamed, snapping out of my thoughts. I took her hand, attempting to fool her.

We departed from the house, strolling outside in the warm autumn air. I made sure my pace matched hers; we halted to a stop to the nearest bus stop to go to her hometown. We stood there in silence; she gazed at me with that 'love' expression on her face. She exhaled noisily, her eyes jetted to the vehicle that was approaching.

We crossed the threshold, watching the buildings passing by, holding no interest but the outside world. I really don't want to know whether she was abiding her attention against me. In a few stops, the two of us departed from the bus and proceeded to the nearest dessert shoppe.

It was a small azure cafe with glass windows, tall tables laid behind it with stainless chairs. Inside, the tables were black, lined with silver and enclosed white chairs, while the tiles were decorated with blue. There was a glass of desserts with a counter adjacent to it, the usual setting at these types of establishments. Ame beamed, directed her finger at the strawberry shortcake at the back. Didn't she just have that? I kept silent. I know what I sought after and it was to get on her good side.

I purchased the cake for her, taking a seat close to the proximity of the windows. I heave a sigh through my mouth, watching her eat, greedily, like a pig. This was very . . . attractive. No, this was the worst date of my life. At least she kept the boredom out of me with her disgusting habits.

I scrutinized around the room, rummaging around for something that would attract my attention better, than this annoying date. My eyes broadened, seeing a petite female, gazing at the menu, her reddish hair flowed down to her shoulders, wearing a high school uniform. It was Amane Misa. I let out a smirk; I knew she would see this Queen of Airhead's true name and lifeline.

Ame twirled to me, interrupting my thoughts with her words. I acknowledged her words, nodding, giving an occasionally, "Mhmm. . ." After she completed eating, we reverted back to the same direction we came. We obtained the bus that would return us to my house, which disembarked eventually. It delivered us to our stop. I was going to put my technique to use. We headed towards our destination; I snatched my date's hand, cornering her to a wall. My hands were on either side. She couldn't escape now. She gave a nervous expression, her eyes never met made contact, searching for an escape. I could tell she had feelings for me . . . a smirk tucked in the corner of my mouth. I pressed my lips against hers; a shot of electricity swirled around us.

Sparks? What? How could that be?

I would never fall for someone like this idiot. Sure, she's beautiful, but that's it. Nothing interesting. Misa is more beautiful and is also less annoying, but I've never felt the same way as she did, unlike this girl.

When we broke away, she didn't react. I could see a smirk sprouting onto her face. She was playing with me, I could tell. Many thoughts rushed through my mind. It was possible she didn't hold any feelings for me or she was too much of a shock from our kiss. She didn't have the exact reaction I wanted. Instead, she took the collar of my shirt, pulling me to her and crashed her lips against mine. I could tell she had no technique or she had lack of experience in this department, but I felt those sparks. Again. I wasn't imagining it.

A million thoughts ran through my head. This kiss was passionate and rough, even if it was inexperienced.

Misa watched the couple exchanged kisses, glancing from the corner of where they stood. She fumed, the jealousy dashed through her veins, wanting to pull them apart, but she couldn't. She had to follow what Light wanted; after all, he promised that he would be devoted to her. And this girl was in the way.

She inhaled a breath, to calm herself down.

Misa sustained herself, watching the two. They strolled away from her, going to his house. And Ame went into her room.

* * *

**Light **

As I watched her burst into her room, I could still feel my lips trembling from the kiss we shared. I tried suppressing any blooming feelings that sprouted during this second; I didn't want her to identify that she had a huge influence on me, especially an innocent kiss like that. I called a number on my phone, tracing my finger on it. I heard a voice on the other end.

"Light-kun?" I could hear her wail. "You didn't tell me you had to kiss her!"

Great. She had to bring up the subject of that inexperienced kiss. I brushed off the thought of the kiss. I had something more important: the greater need of my cause. It means more to me than some idiotic girl. "I apologize. It was the only way for me to gain her trust. I mean, she already seems to have a crush on me."

"Of course!" I knew she was smiling. "You're the best, Light-kun!"

"Let's meet at the closest restaurant. The French restaurant down the street. I'm pretty sure, she's asleep," I answered. I still had a jacket over my body; I left the house, going to the French restaurant that was down the street.

I saw my 'girlfriend' situated her body in front of the restaurant in anticipation of being taken to her seat. She was a petite female with beautiful cerulean eyes, blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and tied in two pig-tails and stunning milky skin. She usually wore gothic Lolita style.

"Misa's so glad to be able to go on a date with you!" Misa grinned, cheerfully. "It makes up with your kiss with Ame-chan."

My eyes trailed to her. The hostess laughed nervously at the sight of me. I ignored her. I was used to this kind of treatment. She led us inside. "Here is the menu, guys. . ." She gave a side glance and left us to discuss about the recent topic.

Misa took the menu, her eyes resting on it and inspected what she desired to eat.

Light and Misa's date went on, playing as a ploy for their meeting, in order to erase the existence of the students with Ame as the trial. And it was by knowing her name. It could lead to numerous possibilities for the brunet. It was within distance; therefore, he had no choice, but to use her. If he was left with answers, then he would be able to destroy the other Shinigami. And he could rule his soon-to-be perfect world. The only ones who were obstacles were these students and L.

Ame flashed into the restaurant, following the trace of spiritual energy left by Ryuk. She stood alongside the other two Shinigami, her mouth curled across her face. No one discerned her, while she portrayed the undetected spirit. Her eyes trailed to Rem, the monstrous figure that was similar to Ryuk's, but that of the color of bleach white, her blue hair covered her piercing yellow eyes that matched the Hollows. She held interest for the two Shinigami, positioning herself between them, returning her gaze to the lovely couple. She crossed her arms out of habit, the amusement etched on her face. Her eyes lingered on them, observing any mental notes that could be have used. After all, it was her job!

Rem caught a glimpse of the humanesque, Shinigami's gaze, pondering at Ame's sudden interest on her. Rem knew aspects of the Soul Society and the Shinigami, but rarely spoke to them because of the contract. The two types were able to co-exist, side-by-side, but she had the chance to learn more. She assumed the reason of Ame's interest was that they didn't exchanged words to each other and Ame's curiousity was getting the better of her. She must've wanted to learn about her and the world that Rem thrived in. And most of all, the Death Note.

However, there was also the fact that she knew of the new students' existence, just like Ryuk did, but there were mishaps. Now, that Soul Society and the Shinigami were involved, they could harm Misa and it was all Light's fault! He blackmailed Rem, while convincing Misa of her moral weakness: love. So, what Light has been doing, one of the rules of the contract has been broken:

**b) ****If this conflicts with the humans than the Soul Society must step in.**

After all, the brunet desired to erase the existence of humanity, taking advantage of the person that was precious to Rem. Unlike Ryuk, Rem had gained emotions. She also wanted Misa's happiness, using her power to make her goal a success. Light's plans from the beginning endangered Misa's life, but it escalated to further horizons that even she couldn't comprehend. The internal stress swirled inside Rem, worries of Misa's safety because of what was at stake now with the Hollows prancing around for food to feed on after the death increase (although it helped Ryuk and Rem's kind) and the fact that the students knew of Light. She didn't doubt that they also knew of Misa as the second Kira .They were always watching.

How could she save Misa at this point? Only negotiation was possible. That would be the new students' existence, which was at risk for Ame.

Rem was let out of her thoughts, broken by the voice of Ame.

Ame's attention fell onto Ryuk. She gave a concerned expression. "You find this amusing . . . don't you?"

"Yes. . .humans are interesting." he laughed.

The other Shinigami sighed, feeling empathy for Light and Misa. These two. . .get along too easily.

Ame heard the sound of Rem's sigh, the weariness found in Rem's breath. She positioned herself, releasing her attention from Ryuk. She raised a brow, observing the monstrous female Shinigami with interest once again. Her arms still on her chest.

"I am saying this to you as a warning. . ." Ame replied. "It must come to this, Rem. It's my job. You better not tell her who we are. You mustn't tell them what we're doing . . .Otherwise, I will see to it that she dies in the hands of the Hollows."

"I won't. If you promise, not to have her get hurt. . ."

_Pathetic, just pathetic. A Shinigami showing emotions._ She smiled, amused by the turn of events. "I promise. I won't hurt her, if you keep your end of the bargain."

* * *

Their attention dissipated to the couple. All they did was watch, waiting for the next event of what was to come. A waiter appeared in front of them.

"I'd like to have . . . this," the blonde airhead pointed at the salad. "I want the dressing on the side."

Light was aggravated, having to put up with two idiots. Ryuk snickered at the scene, amused by the situation. Rem and Ame were silent, just watching. Rem sighed, concerned for her human's wellbeing. Ame snickered mentally in her mind, also entertained, like Ryuk was.

"I'm fine," Light answered, as the waiter disappeared from their side, going into the unknown territory, making a beeline to the kitchen. "So, have you figured out her name?"

Misa nodded. "As Light-kun wanted, I saw it. Her name is as Asaguwa Ame. . .but I couldn't see her lifeline. It means she has the Death Note."

Ame twisted to get a good look of the expressions of the Shinigami of the other realm. She stood beside Ryuk, mentally noting that he snickered. The female came with the conclusion that he was pleased by the whole situation. Rem, on the other hand, her expression of worry and empathy still displayed on her face. It hadn't changed.

The frustration of the young, brown haired genius publicized in his expression. He was powerless to unravel the flooding of the new students and the earthquake. He exhaled a breath, calming himself down. The aggravation revealed on his tanned skin. He gained new evidence. It was that her name could be seen, but not her lifeline (which also went for her friends). That doesn't make sense. How could that be?

Ame mentally thanked the former 12th captain, Kisuke (the brilliant scientist) to be able to brand all the false bodies with the feature of hiding their existence from the other realm's Shinigami eyes. Since it reveals the dead from the living. She sustained their forms in her view, watching them.

Light was stuck; he had to figure out, before it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hollows expanded all over the region. The destruction evident upon the street debris and the panic terror of the people dashing away from the so-called paranormal earthquake. Their piercing, yellow eyes shone from their sinister masks, scanning the area and the desire for food enveloped them. The sounds of footsteps thumped the concrete floor, creating evidential footsteps of the undetected spirit. The descending electrical cords that crashed onto the ground. They scratched the walls; the smirk appeared on their face, seeing the baffled humans in front of them.

They pondered where was this coming from? They couldn't see it . . . they stopped in their tracks, searching for answers. But there was none.

One of the Hollows lunged at the young, living boy. Before he could, Ichigo deflected its arm with the enormous sword he carried. A loud guttural cry came from the Hollow. He lunged angrily at the fiery haired male Shinigami, wanting to overcome his obstacle that stood in front of him. He was hungry! And in order to eat, he will terminate this Shinigami if he could. If it was a battle he wanted, he got it. Ichigo wanted this fight to be finished. There were more Hollows easing into their world through the large crack on the sky. . .He looked up. SHOOT! The large crack! He flashed; using the technique he used from his training with the black cat and came from behind the Hollow. Before the Hollow could make a move, he slayed it in an instant.

A few of his comrades emerged from out of the blue, crossing their arms and scoping the area. On the street, more Hollows trudged through, the temptation swarming, all because of the magnetic pull of the Shinigami's spiritual energy.

Rukia disappeared, appearing from above; she cut a wound from the Hollow's mask. It shrilled in pain, wobbling, crazily. She cut the Hollow with her Katana, while it disappeared. She exhaled breaths, panting heavily and tired from the continuous slaying of Hollows. It seemed the more they killed, more came.

While, the other Shinigami were a few feet away, handling similar situations as them.

Despite that, Renji growled under his breath, panting heavily. "Damn it. That stupid human is causing so much, damn problems for us."

"You can't handle it." Ichigo smirked.

Renji twitched, furrowing her brows in anger. "We've been killing Hollows without resting! We're all tired, Ichigo!" He rolled his eyes. "And I _know,_ I can beat your ass."

"Last time I checked, I beat you in a battle and now you're whining about being tired." Ichigo retorted.

"Let's see who can beat Hollows more!" Renji growled. "Right here. Right now!"

"Boys. Now it's not the time," Rukia answered. She looked around, turning to her friends. "What do you think is going on?"

"Simple," Renji answered his childhood friend. "They are here because of the dead souls. Free souls to eat, duh."

Hitsugaya interrupted the discussion, "I think she meant that there must be some driving force to have them sparsely divided all over Japan. Especially, all over this region. Hollows wouldn't stray this far, even if there are dead souls. I believe someone have instructed them."

"Who would do something so horrible?" Izuru asked.

"We should ask a Hollow." One of them answered.

"It's most likely Aizen." Toshiro growled.

Therefore, Soul Society had to find the base of these attacks.

Despite what the Shinigami were contemplating, unlimited TV reporters were commenting on the recent paranormal, peculiar incident of the earthquakes, all believing that Kira was behind it or somehow connected to the deaths.

This brought great worry to the patrons and the criminals, knowing that Kira is creating a brewing of a large storm of death and misery. Especially, those who disobey him.

And in the midst of the chaos, the great detective had learned of this event.

* * *

**A/N: **Here is chapter four. Have fun! Please tell me what you think :) Read And Review!


	7. Chapter 5

**Death Trap**

**By: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach. Therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Light strolled to Toudou University with Ame. His mind trailed off to the distance, the memory of yesterday's date engraved in his mind. He inspected Misa, gradually chewing on her salad. She didn't even bother to make use of the dressing. He suppressed rolling his eyes. He still wanted to hit her or kill her. Either way, he was fine with it. He was glad the date ended. He also observed Ryuk's conversation with the invisible (assuming it was Rem). His instincts told him there was another being in the midst.

He processed his thoughts of what he learned about the new students. From the trial, it proves that they can't be killed; they could see beings beyond other people could, like Ryuk. There was a chance that one of them probably had a Death Note. However, it was very likely they knew his secret of being Kira and this truth rained on him. Hard. He attempted to keep his composure, no matter how it stressed him.

Endlessly.

In the distance, the campus appeared before the two. Ame saw her friends in the distance, clamoring in front of building. She beamed, catching a glimpse of her best friend, Shuuhei. She dashed towards him.

Light sighed in relief, since she was out of his sight. Unfortunately, the brown haired genius felt a pang tug his heart. _Why am I feeling this way? Especially, to an idiotic girl like her? There is no way I have feelings for her. I'm Kira: God of the New World. I can't succumb to feelings like this. My cause is more important._ He gave a momentary look at her, before brushing off the 'feelings'.

He pursued behind them, the equivalent class they shared. He mentally groaned. Just like L, these new, random students had classes with him. Most of them surrounded him from front to back, but the tenant sat between L and him.

Everyone gathered into their seats, waiting for the professor's lecture. The professor seeks out his students from his spot; his authorial voice boomed in the grand room, while he paced back and forth, bestowing information of the topic he proceeded today. The two geniuses faced the direction of their teacher. Unbeknownst to him, the two were lost in their own world, analyzing, strategizing and mentally noting any progress of the investigation.

Light intended to take notes, half-heartedly. However, a few students watched the hours fall by, using whatever means to keep themselves awake during the tedious lecture. Some students' eyes' fluttered shut, having the darkness enveloped them. Others doodled on the paper (which they set out), feigning that they were partaking in notes. A few stayed awake, the majority being the Shinigami and the Ryoka.

Ame doodled on her paper, drawing stick people because she had no artistic ability. She drew like she was in kindergarten, using only common shapes. She sighed lovingly, writing _'Mrs. Yagami Light and Yagami Ame' _on the paper. She drew a white, picketed fence and a bungalow house behind the two people, whom were Light and her. Light heard the sound of her voice, knowing she was gazing at him with a love struck expression. He turned, his eyes shot down, momentarily, viewing her picture and found it disturbing. _This is really a disturbing moment of my life. I knew she was obsessed. She was far worse, compared to Misa. This takes it to a whole, new level._

Ame's eyes stalked his silhouette, seeing his expression from the corner of her eye. She chuckled inwardly, loving his expression and reaction. His thoughts displayed on his tanned face. _As I've analyzed, his reactions are on par with what I predicted . . . and my theory of cause still reigns true: that being creepy brings out the best reactions. His expression is priceless._

Light returned his gaze back to his teacher's. The teacher paced once again, ignoring the acknowledgement of the students. It wasn't his business, they were already adults. It was their choice, whether to listen or not. He strolled to the black board behind him, writing the homework the students must do. By the same token, Light could feel the sensation of eyes burning onto him by the soles of his back, knowing that someone was watching him. His eyes followed the blurry black, white and blue dot that came from the corner of his eye, who sat near him.

* * *

**L**

I sat on the chair in the most unusual way with the long wooden desk laid in front of me. My eyes trailed to the suspect that I assumed was Kira. My thoughts fluttered in my mind, observing him from the corner of my eye, attempting to read him from his motions. Unfortunately, it was to my lack of ability . . . I nibbled on my thumb, processing information of the recent evidence of the Kira case. I needed to prove Yagami Light was guilty of being Kira. However, there was not enough proof to prove this fact. We've only encountered a few points prior to the case. Through the investigation, the findings we discovered were that Kira killed knowing the face and the name of the person, whereas the Second Kira killed just by seeing. I've witnessed this myself during the incident of the police officers' deaths.

I mentally referred back to the memories. I allowed them to seep through, while I sorted out the evidence we've learned about the investigation. The flooding news from the deaths of Misora and Ray Penber came to mind. I observed the suspects through the use of cameras, targeting the family within the NPA. Since Kira must have hacked into the computers to figure out because most of the criminals that died were unknown to the public. I've remembered the tapes that Kira sent. I also know that Kira was in the Kanto region of Japan.

I made a live broadcast, using a criminal referred as Lind L. Taylor.

The clues from the daily activities of the journal burned onto my brain. We all separated the team to monitor the two areas of Japan. Light and Matsuda went to Aoyama and we went to Shibuya. We haven't found a single clue in either places, but it was quite obvious that the Second Kira was in disguise. I inhaled a sharp breath, thinking thoroughly. I also knew that the Second Kira idolized Kira. I also revealed my identity to Yagami Light, requesting his help upon the investigation. I explained I deemed him as the only suspect of being the cause of the deaths. I exposed it because he would be forced to agree. I would be suspicious of his refusal and he would be near my range. If my death was to happen, it will point to him.

Nonetheless, the case has become difficult because the mysterious students have emerged from the unknown, like the earthquakes. I have a highly suspicion that they are connected to Kira.

I averted my eyes, gazing at the young woman beside me. Why was she gazing at him like that? It confused me, somewhat. I pondered for the reason of her expression. She released a strange aura that surrounded her; I sensed something sinister, the idea of her being the Second Kira, fluttered in my mind.

I had to keep a close eye on these new students because of this instinct. My eyes shot back to the teacher, knowing that it was time for lunch. I desired for the taste of strawberry shortcake, the wondrous and heavenly taste lingered in my mind. I gathered a small box, holding with my thumb and forefinger. I opened it, my eyes widened at the beautiful intricate designs on the cake.

The girl looked at me, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Hi, I'm Asaguwa Ame!" She gave a sheepish smile. "You're friends with Yagami-kun, right? What's your name?"

"You may say that. . ." I grazed my thumb onto my lips, nibbling on it. It was a habit that I found myself doing. I took the fork in-between my fingers, taking it piece by piece, the sweetness enveloped in my tongue. Delicious. Upon my words, that was a lie. I have no need for a friend. He was a prime suspect. "Hideaki Ryuuga. . ."

Ame's expression brightened. "You like sweets too? So, do I!" She raised her arms in the air, chuckling. "We will be great friends! Can I have some? It looks so good!"

I watched her, disapproving the share of my cake that lay in front of me. The girl's face had a downcast expression, but I turned away, not affected by it.

"Aww, alright. . ." she pouted, instead. She took out her own case. Inside hers, it was a sight to behold. She had cherry cheesecake. She scarfed it down, before I could react.

Meanwhile, my eyes set onto Light, noticing his eyes widened. I am guessing it was from our common similarities. . .

* * *

**Light**

I watched the two sweet addicts, rolling my eyes in the process. My thoughts rolled in my mind, attempting to evade L's interrogation. I mentally organized my mind, finding any holes that would prevent me from persuading the detective. I eventually found all the scenarios and outcomes. I also wondered what was so great about sweets. Since I held no taste or interest, I liked salty foods.

Ame twisted, positioning herself, facing Light. "So, Yagami-kun? Another date?"

Gosh. Will this dim-witted girl ever stop pestering me? I had gotten a discussion before class. I'm sure L wanted to meet after school. Of course, to investigate Kira, so I could prove my 'innocence'. What a laugh. They don't know that Kira is right under their noses and I will triumph in the end. I feigned a smile, "I apologize, Asaguwa-san. . .I have to help my father with a case."

Ame looked crestfallen, but bounced back to her airhead, cheerfulness. She leaned against the wooden, long desk and hoisted her head onto her hands. "Cool. . ." she sighed, dreamily.

I mentally rolled my eyes. I wish the day would end.

* * *

After school, the stationed Shinigami gathered, along with the supernatural humans, around the black, vast TV that was plastered on the wall. They silently waited for reception in Soul Society. An imaged displayed suddenly. It was the old man that stood behind it, his puny eyes watched them. He exhaled a breath, still composed, as usual.

"Have you found new information?" he asked, a distinct voice released.

"We assumed that Aizen is behind it. I believe it would be best if we investigated, by asking the Hollows." Hitsugaya replied, the serious, cold expression came.

"It's not like they would give it!" Renji groaned. "Let's just kill him. It would stop this madness, the humans would be safe and we don't have to return to this wretched world."

"Even if it is an assumption, we shouldn't do something without required evidence," General replied, "You know everything isn't based on instinct."

"That _girl _would know." Ikkaku pointed, the word emphasized, showing his annoyance of the girl.

The old man stared at her with his hands behind his back. "Have you found anything that could contribute to this investigation? I know you've stayed at his house, so there is a chance you may have come across something."

"I know he isn't behind it!" Ame cried, sheepishly, playing with her fingers. "He may be using the Death Note, but he can't seem to see any Hollows. So, he can't be in cohorts with Aizen!"

"Ah, yeah," Ichigo nodded, his brows furrowed, assembling his thoughts together. "He was pretty surprised when there was a Hollow attack, during the time I killed one." He grinned, proud of this outcome. His eyes turned to Renji, snickering.

The Shinigami nodded.

Renji growled. "DAMN IT! You brat! Watch! I will catch up to you!" He cleared his throat, looking at the old man through the screen. He was thoroughly embarrassed by his outburst, especially in front of the General.

"Will you stop? Now isn't the time." Rukia's voice interrupted at the scene.

Renji cleared his throat, looking at the old man through the screen. "I apologize for my behaviour, sir."

The General just acknowledged his words.

"That's just an act. Seriously." Renji spat out.

Hitsugaya nodded. "He is a genius, he could be acting."

Ikkaku pointed at Ame. "Besides. The dim-witted girl is in love with him. She's biased because she is blinded by her feelings. What an airhead."

"Is that true, Ame?" the old man asked.

"Kinda. . ." Ame said with an embarrassed smile.

"For the meantime, please continue killing the Hollows," he said, "It helps decrease their number. The 12th divison will research what is Aizen's intentions."

They nodded, following the orders of the top-ranked man. He disappeared, as the TV went black, once again.

* * *

More Hollows have emerged from the dark hole. The sky was painted with a beautiful pink and orange, the sun setting now and the moon about to replace it, temporarily. Their phones beeped with urgency, telling them where the Hollows appeared.

Most of them, already in their Shinigami form, flashed off into the Kanto region and spaced out in infinite areas. They searched, gazing at their phone for the address of where the Hollows were found. Fortunately, Hitsugaya was met face-to-face with a Hollow, the sounds of scratching lunged at the walls and stores, thumping down the pathway with falling debris. He sneered at the little boy, finding his soul delicious.

"Hey, Hollow. What was the cause of you attacking here?"

"Like I'd tell you little boy." the Hollow replied.

Hitsugaya twitched at the Hollow, the very hatred of the nickname the monster uttered. Just because of his appearance.

"If you let me eat you, I will." the Hollow smirked.

The Hollow lunged at him. Hitsugaya flashed off, his katana pierced its stomach. The Hollow was frightened, seeing the strength of the boy. "We were negotiated . . .by a Shini-" Was the last thing, he said. He disappeared. No traces of him left. He had other Hollows to kill! Of course the Hollow stood no chance. He was a young Captain.

And Hitsugaya knew that it was Aizen, Gin, Tousen or someone that was working alongside them, someone they didn't know from what the Hollow replied with.

Each Shinigami or human interrogated the Hollows they were battling against but to no avail, none were given. They must have been frightened of who instructed them to do it, whoever it was.

Orihime's grey eyes gazed at the Hollow. She was a petite female with large breasts and beautiful long flowing caramel hair, her bangs pinned by her beautiful, blue flower pins received from her brother. She wore a long purple skirt with flowers and an embroidery, orange shirt.

The Hollow lunged at her, trudging the pathway, sitting on a ledge above her. Her brows furrowed, the strength of her spirit energy increasing per minute and her heart wanting to destroy the Hollow. She was ready to use her _Shun Shun Rikka. _She was calling out an incantation,"Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

Tsubaki emerged from one of her pins. However, the Hollow slashed the ground, receiving the hard cement to protect him and threw it at Tsubaki. However, Tsubaki came through, cutting the Hollow in half. He smirked, the arrogant attitude returned. "You were no match for me, Hollow."

"Hey!" Shun'o cried. "Orihime helped to! Without the incantation, we wouldn't be able to!"

Tsubaki rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Orihime sheepishly looked at them.

Uryuu used his bow and arrows, killing the Hollows one by one with ease.

On the other hand, Chad came across one too. He was a lean, muscular man with dark skin and brown hair that droop over his brown eyes that revealed his Spanish-Japanese heritage. He had a tattoo on one shoulder, mostly wearing long pants and a flowered shirt.

Their snarling teeth and yellow irises taunted for the human to kill them, hungrily wanting his soul. One of them attacked with its claws ready to pounce. He interfered with the attack, taking his arm and punched it. Hard. The Hollow disappeared, among with the others.

Ichigo came across a few, swiftly slashing the Hollows in an instant, using the huge sword, still in its Shikai mode.

All of them, panted heavily, feeling the weight of their tired bodies, wanting to rest. But the desire, they were unable, for the swarm continued. In the back of their minds, they knew that they will never be able to rest, until they get to the bottom of this.

In the end of the endless battles, they gathered together, taking a break for a few moments. They knew more would come but for now, it was to reassure, whether they had any information gathered.

"Has anyone found anything?" Hitsugaya asked.

Most of them shook their head. "Nothing. . .they wouldn't talk."

"There was something I caught. . ." Hitsugaya replied, his expression, cold and serious. His thoughts reverted back to the incident, crossing his arms. "A Hollow said they were negotiated to come and attack here. It seems that a Shinigami was behind it."

"Aizen. . ." Orihime's voice echoed.

They inhaled sharply; the truth has emerged from the depths. The knowledge they didn't want to know, for this was an adversity they had to face more than before. Along with his powerful Zankpakuto he carried, Kyoka Suigetsu, the one that can manipulate the five senses. Death was the most likely option for them. Nonetheless, it was the worth to try, for lives were at risk.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! I hope you like this chapter. I apologize about L's OOC. . .he is hard to write about, after all.


	8. Chapter 6

**Death Trap**

**by: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or Death Note, I only own Ame.

**Author: **I made a few changes to the story, they aren't that major. I am glad I went a different route. I know people would've killed me if I went with that route :P

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**L**

I assembled on the black revolving chair with my legs, parallel to the computer. I gnawed on my thumb, licking off any bits of frosting from the enchanting strawberry shortcake in front of me. With the fork, I delicately took a piece off, immersing every taste in my mouth. I heard a bunch of _thumps, _the sounds of footsteps echoed down the hallway, cluttering the tiled floor. I changed my place, seeing every member of the NPA in the room. Only one person was absent from the meeting, who was the suspect: Yagami Light.

The silence filled the room; no gasp could be heard from anyone. Apparently, the atmosphere rose with awkwardness from my observation and instinct. We waited for the suspect to enter the room. The door knob opened, the man in question entered. As our eyes made contact, the obvious tension surrounded us, but it was never voiced. As if it was a battle in that silence.

"I am here, L," he called out, taking a seat beside me. "Any data or findings upon the Kira case?"

I acknowledged his presence. I nodded at his inquiry about Kira. I took another bite from the fork I held between my forefingers. I observed him from the corner of my eye, inspecting him silently. Anything to prove my instinct that he was Kira. Unfortunately, I am not used to this type of situations. I may be inadequate to make assumptions. "Yes. . .if you've seen the recent news reports of the ongoing earthquakes . . ." I replied, unrelenting. I bit on my thumbnail. I grabbed another morsel from my cake. "From the time of when Kira began his reign, these random earthquakes appeared from nowhere. They seem to be connected to Kira in some way."

As my thoughts gathered into my mind, mentally taking the data into account and more upon the topic related to Kira. Before I could speak, the sound of my suspect spoke.

"That's true," Light agreed. I listened to him enlarged an explanation of my theory. I was constantly savoring my piece of cake. It was really invigorating. The sugary feel still sat on top of my tongue. "After these so-called earthquakes happened, the new comers came to the University, just like the earthquakes."

"That's highly suspicious." Aizawa answered.

I took into account of the same assumptions. I processed more of the data in mind, while I finished my cake. I decided, "It is possible they are linked, but indirectly. . ." I said, licking the frosting from the tips of my fingers. I looked at Watari, someone who aided me along the cases and someone I trusted the most. "Watari.. . find any statistics upon the earthquakes and behind the history of these newcomers."

The old man bowed in response, following my orders. It is essential for me to require more evidence upon the earthquakes or greater detail on it. There is a possibility that it was linked to Kira, indirectly. I alleged possibilities that would prove my theories. I nibbled on my thumb, and viewing them through my dark eyes. ". . .Since Sakura TV filmed the news report of the earthquakes. . .we should go there and ask them for it. We can look further into it." They bobbed their head, well-disposed of my idea.

"It's possible that we missed some details," Light answered. "If we look at the news report, we might find something we overlook that could help us, prior to this case."

Everyone hoisted up from the couches and the revolving chairs, directing us towards the door (including Watari). He horded us to the Sakura TV station and exited the small, frail car. We went through a few flights of stairs and I sat on a nearby chair.

The so-called 'Kira' controlled the means of salvaging the video tapes, chatting with the large man. I witnessed the scene, biting on my thumbnail as usual. Eventually, Light had accomplished the goal of recovering the videotapes needed for evidence.

* * *

**Light**

While I negotiated with the manager of Sakura TV, I internally snickered at the situation. Everything was going according to plan.

After recovering the videotapes, we decided to head home because darkness crept, while the moon rose from the depths of the horizon. I knew L would analyze the videotapes while we were gone, it was his character. He would look into detail that would help with the case.

I arrived through the door, glancing over at the TV, grasping that it was on. There was no sign of my sister or mother. My father was still putting the car somewhere. I approached it, shutting off the TV, when I caught some noises coming from the kitchen. Undoubtedly, the airhead was baking some type of dessert; her interest was on par with the weird detective. A distinctive voice that I found accustomed to be annoyed of; it was the tenant we kept, roaming around in our kitchen. I strode over, inaudibly, hearing the words that she was saying.

Ame smirked at the sensation of Ryuk's presence that occupied the living room. She knew that proper, compulsive-disorder freak was there. The confirmation of Ryuk demonstrated that. She decided to have some fun; this situation would be humorous, if anyone were in her situation. She would love to comprehend the reaction on that so-called genius' face. Ame mentally laughed. Let the games begin.

_My little bird. This may be amusing with your antics . . . but aren't you going a little too far? _Howaitofenikkusu replied **(1)**.

Ame chuckled at her Zankpakuto spirit. He was a huge, silver phoenix with gorgeous gold eyes."I could care less about him or the aftermath of this charade," she continued, "He is just a pawn for my amusement."

_But. . ._ Howaito answered, attempting to reason with his wielder.

"Howaito, you know me by now," Ame answered, smirking. "You know that I won't listen to anyone, especially to reason."

A sigh escaped Howaitofenikkusu's mouth. What was he going to do? He knew the kind of person that Ame was; therefore, there was no point in rationalizing with her. Especially, in this kind of circumstance. Light may think that he has everything in control with the Shinigami, but he doesn't. They have their own agenda. One that no human can trace or be involved with, unless it was Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends, which was a different story.

Meanwhile, Light's eyes' enlarged at the revelation, hearing the young woman communicating to thin air. There was a high possibility rate that it was a Shinigami that she was speaking to. She could have a Death Note with her. This made her more suspicious. What could this girl be hiding? He could feel his mind whirl with endless thoughts. This girl could be of use to the genius, like Misa or he had to kill her. One way or another, he had a feeling that Ame knew more than she let on.

He intended to find out. If he could use her, then his reign as Kira would last longer. As of now, he had so many things to deal with because they all appeared out of the blue: L (the detective) and the Shinigami.

Light processed his thoughts, deciding what his next move should be. He hated his position; he had so many things on his plate. All he knew was either confront the young woman or casually come from behind while she was talking to herself. There was a possibility that she would evade him.

He decided to walk behind her, while he heard Ame converse with thin air or 'Howaito' as she referred to the Shinigami (or whatever it was). She might be crazy. Who knew? He went to grab the chips from overhead, the petite woman turned, seeing the genius from behind. Her gray-blue eyes widened, making contact with his brown pools. She averted her eyes, waiting to move from the proximity between them. She hated this feeling. This closeness. Her breath hitched, searching around to distract her from the anxiety that swirled within her core, due to her 'weakness' laid on her.

"Uh. . ." Ame replied, looking at him.

"What are you doing at this time of night?" Light asked, nonchalantly. He ignored her reaction to his presence. It was probably because she had feelings for him, that's why she reacted that way. Or could there be another reason? "You seem to be doing something important."

"Yeah, I was reading a script," Ame grinned, showing the paper she held in her arm. "I wanted to try acting. . ."

Light knew she was hiding something still. Her excuse was unbelievable. He wanted to roll his eyes. She was another Misa, except that Misa was smarter than this girl. It's a good thing that he used a different approach, instead of confronting Ame. He knew she would keep it a secret and deny it as possible.

"And is Howaito a character?" Light asked.

Ame mentally smirked. _Oh, good. . .he heard. _"Oh, Yagami-kun. . .of course! Do you think I am crazy?" she pouted, feigning the words took a toll on her.

Light couldn't comprehend her actions or her mind, but he believed that this was just a charade. She was probably smarter than she looked. The words she said was evident enough. She was putting a façade, pretending to be an idiot, when that wasn't the case. Exactly, who was the real her? He will eventually learn her secret, so she would have to keep attempting to hide it. There was also possibility of her leaving clues for a reason.

"Well, good night." Light answered, before leaving with the chips.

Ame left the kitchen, going to her room as well. She swallowed the small marble-like substance, her Shinigami form released from the false body that trapped her for a certain amount of time.

She dashed off, going to the meeting place.

The Shinigami gathered together in Orihime's home, surrounding the vast, black TV. The screen was gray, no being was there. They waited for any sign, but to no avail. Out of the blue, the old man stood in front of them, gazing at them with piercing eyes and a strong aura.

"Any updates from the real world?" The General-Captain asked.

"There is still a growth of Hollows appearing all over the region," Hitsugaya answered. "We have learned new details that would help upon the investigation. Before a Hollow was killed, it was evident that someone negotiated with them to come to the real world. So, they could prey on the humans and the spirits."

The General-Captain's expression didn't change, nodding at his words. "I see. . .anything else?"

"Yes," Toshiro replied, "It was a Shinigami. Therefore, it was Aizen and the ex-Captains."

"The probability of it being another betrayal?" He asked.

"Very high." Hitsugaya answered.

"We should be careful, after all that happened," The old man answered. "Anything else with that human boy?"

"We also saw that there was someone else that could be a suspect," Toshiro answered, "Hideaki Ryuuga. I saw him conversing with Yagami Light."

"Keep a watch over them," General Yamamoto said. "Since Ame can't always be there. We need to find something that won't be too obvious in surveilling them for this investigation."

"I think the Hell Butterfly could be of use," Kira Izuru suggested. "They are used for surveillance and they would be able to camouflage with the other butterflies."

"Yes," General replied, "Please follow through with that idea." he glanced at Ame, "Any update?"

"Yes, sir," Ame answered, sheepishly. "Some girl named Amane Misa is helping him. He is using her because her ability of the Shinigami eyes! It's so horrible. I feel bad for her." She continued, "All because she loves him. It's understandable, though."

Some of the Shinigami (including Ichigo) rolled their eyes, believing her answer was bias because she held 'feelings' for the genius. They whispered among themselves, discussing about her 'crush' and calling her stupid. Shuuhei, on the other hand, was silent among the crowd, listening to the conversations about his childhood friend. He escaped a sigh, a rise of emotions rose through him. They didn't know her as well as he did.

"I see. . .thanks for the update, Ame." he answered.

The old man turned around, a tall man in a lab coat appeared. He had dark eyes with short, jet black hair, tanned skin and small horns on his forehead. A serious expression was on his face, carrying a piece of paper in his hand. He was accompanied by his Captain, Mayuri. "We have found a file that has been opened in our archives that were left behind in history. It was Aizen Sousuke, who must have gone through it."

After that, the screen went black. Everyone was silent, consuming the plans, the situation and words in. They escaped a sigh. They had another round of Hollows to fight. They were losing energy from fighting off the infinite number of Hollows.

As Aizen wanted, the drop of energy made it easier for them, so they would be unable to fight for the war. The Shinigami and the other humans whispered among themselves, discussing the situation.

"It has been years since the betrayal," Hitsugaya said, "This was probably his counter attack. He was preparing for this."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Aizen and the Ex-Captains betrayal, Soul Society**

_After the rescue of Rukia from the scheduled execution, she was saved by Ichigo, sparing her life. However, the revealed betrayal of the three Captains, becoming the new enemies had been launched and their orders have been changed._

_They had come for one thing: the Hyogoku within the petite, black-haired female (a blue marble inside of her). And they effortlessly took it._

_The three tall men stood on the cliff of the execution area with pride, the white cross stood a few yards from them. A smirk tugged on the corner of Aizen's mouth. His arms lay side by side, observing the situation through his glasses, while his chocolate eyes surveyed his former comrades: the Shinigami. In the midst of their arrival, he was captured for a short period time by Yoruichi, a slender female with dark skin, her luscious, long purple hair tied in a high pony-tails and her dark eyes. And the other Captain, Soi Fon, a petite woman of short, bluish hair and pale skin, her brows furrowed with her coal-like eyes._

_They were surrounded by the in-coming Shinigami. Gin, the third Captain, a lean, tall man with beautiful silver hair that fell past his ears and bangs that drooped over his slit eyes. He always had that fox-like grin, drawing out strategies, but before he could react to the situation, his childhood friend, Matsumoto Rangiku held out her Zankpakto across his throat. The other ex-captain wasn't able to interfere. He was stopped by Hisagi Shuuhei, a 5'8 foot man with tanned skinned, spiky ebony hair with beautiful dark eyes. He had a 69 under his right eye. He usually wore a sleeveless Shinigami uniform, his left arm having the Vice-Captain band. While the other had a black bands that goes on his neck and his arms._

_Aizen snickered at the Shinigami because of the failed attempt of keeping him captured in their clutches. "You're too late."_

_"Soi Fon. Back away." Yoruichi replied, sensing a trap. They fell back because of the supposed trap._

_Ichimaru looked at Matsumoto, rotating himself to face his childhood friend. "If only you stopped me for a little longer."_

_Aizen glanced at the surface of the sky, a crack showed with countless Hollows straying out. The three Captains were caught in a beam of Light. Aizen destroyed his glasses, slicking his hair back and proved that he wasn't the same person as the image he claimed to have._

_Matsumoto and Hisagi pulled away, knowing that there wasn't a possible way of interfering. Once they were in the beam of light, they were in another dimension. They were out of reach. They ascended into the sky, a smirk was plastered upon Aizen's handsome face. His chocolate eyes made contact with a pair of misty eyes, gazing at the young Shinigami that also admired him. He chuckled under his breath. She was no doubt in the same plain, like his pathetic lieutenant._

_She remained silent and in disbelief, seeing him disappeared from the crack in the sky._

The memories of the betrayal returned to the minds of the Shinigami. A sigh trailed from their mouths, the imagery displayed in their minds, unable to deteriorate the memory, as if it was permanent.

One of the elite Shinigami (whom held a powerful status), Hisagi's dark eyes travelled to his best friend that sat silent in the corner, her bluish-grey eyes averting any contact. She was listening to the conversations about Aizen and his betrayal or any questions that arose upon the subject. Boundless thoughts came into his mind, wondering what the young Shinigami was contemplating about. She seemed to dread the topic as much as Hinamori. The impact of his betrayal was too much to bear. She was possibly remembering her past. He felt sympathetic to his friend's feelings.

Shuuhei watched his two closest friends talk.

"It must still be a testy subject for you." Hisagi said, glancing at Ame.

"Not really," Ame chuckled, softly, "I'm not that sensitive to it. I know for a fact he's evil. Even if I had admired him. . ."

Izuru found the topic awkward, since it dwelled upon the past. It held some aspect of himself he wished to permanently erase from his mind. Why? He discovered a trait, referring to himself as a monster for placing his duties above all else, injuring one of his friends and going along with his Ex-Captain's plan. He averted the topic that would be of help with the investigation. That was the only reason they were in the real world. "Even now, you are still incapable of helping." Kira answered, giving a sigh. "Please give us better updates, Ame. The ones you give us don't give any detail that could help us end this."

Ame gave a hurtful expression, pouting at her lieutenant. "You're mean!" She crossed her arms.

"I'm not trying to be mean, Ame. This is serious." While the 3rd Vice-captain exhaled a breath. "Everyone is endangered at this point."

Hisagi nodded, "Kira's right. Sorry, Ame."

"I know that!" Ame answered. "Stop treating me like an idiot! Why can't you guys trust me?"

This is the beginning of a new plan to find where Light and the others' plans laid, their link to the Hollows and Aizen.

After the meeting, the Shinigami fled from the scene, departing to their own stations to slay the Hollows that were in-coming to the Kanto region. They were tired (day-by-day), all because of these Hollows they were forced to kill. There was nothing they could do. At the moment, Aizen had played his cards right, taking advantage of the Shinigami's role. It seemed that the situation was in the Ex-Captain's favour.

**Could the Shinigami have a comeback?**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

In Japanese Howaitofenikkusu means _**'White Phoenix'.**_

Thank you for reading! Please review! I am sorry if I keep bring up Ame too much. I worry that Ame is Mary-suish. There is a reason for this though. You'll find out later.


	9. Chapter 7

**Death Trap**

**by: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach. Therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight is the only one known.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Light**

Onward to my school, I sauntered alongside the dim-witted female again. I exhaled a breath, struggling to keep composed. This young woman was playing with my patience. I had no indication of how I shall retain myself from shattering from this façade. I had a self to uphold of course. I had to get rid of these students as possible. The new students are one my obstacles for my plans. They could distinguish my secret or had the grasp of a Death Note (which was risky).

As I directed towards my school, I seized a look at my surroundings, determining to place my views somewhere else than the annoying existence beside me. I detected something that I have never come across. There were feeble outlines that enclosed around me, either mobile or moving everywhere. I attempted to contemplate the foundation of this. How is it possible for me to see these things? It could only lead to the supernatural, like Ryuk. I could demand Ryuk for the reason of these 'things', but he wouldn't cooperate with me, so I must figure this out on my own.

All I know is that they are linked to this.

* * *

**L**

It was lunch time at Toudou University. I sat at my desk with my legs situated in front of me, like always. I engulfed my surroundings, taking note in anything atypical or stimulating that could be used for further investigation. I took the silver fork, gradually consuming the delicious, petite cake. A white sponge layered cake with sliced strawberries in-between and whipped cream. It was topped with strawberries and a glaze **(1)**.

All of a sudden, the same girl that spoke to me, who introduced herself earlier. I remembered she stared at Light with the utmost way, like some girls do. She was a fan of sweets, like me. She carried a small box with assorted desserts. It looked delicious. . .

She took out the game of chess, surfacing it in front of her. Hmm, it appeared she wanted to play . . . unless she had other ideas. What though?

"Let's play chess!" Ame grinned. "You versus Light! I verse the winner!"

"I guess . . ." I answered. Light and I positioned the board on the desk, placing the pieces where they belong. As if fate decided, I was white and the Kira suspect played as black. I progressed first. I attempted to read the moves he was going to make. It was a battle of intelligence now. Who would win against each other. The supposed Kira or I?

* * *

**Light**

My eyes scanned the chess pieces, anticipating for my adversary to make his next move. I had analyzed each of his movements, which I had countered with. My brown eyes met his, making an effort to understand him by his peculiar behavior and his expressionless face. I had no doubt that our minds were on the same page; it was another unvoiced battle of our wits. Our game was interjected by that idiotic girl.

L had perceived the change of color on that girl's face. Her tomato face responded from the L's contact. From her behavior (especially her unusual clumsiness), I promptly figured that the young female was falling in love with the detective.

My mind tried to wrap around this recognition, a new idea processed further than I had thought. It seemed that my assumptions were correct. She was wearing a façade, toying with me by her so-called 'obsessive love'.

I feel she was still hiding something. There was something more. She wasn't what I thought she would be. It irritated me that she held feelings for a freak, rather than someone like me. She had strange taste. It's evident the detective was uninformed of her emotions and it would be an unrequited love. She was more stupid than I thought. It was infrequent for me to muse on a topic. This would benefit me if her attention wasn't on me anymore. Despite this, I could feel a rare emotion . . . which was jealousy or my ego had been bruised. I am not in love with this rash girl. Misa was more of use and less infuriating then her. I shrugged it off; I will deal with this later.

This could be an asset to me. I will have to keep in mind of this new benefit. L and I went back to our Chess game. At the end, the game was in my favor. I had won against the detective. This will become reality.

Watch me.

I faced this idiotic girl, her emotions displayed on her features. She narrowed her grayish-blue eyes; she obviously detested how I had the upper hand. She seized my hand, the electricity ran through us. She was unaffected by it. I tried to place the sensation out of my mind. She dragged me outside the classroom.

"I just thought of something. I know it's out of the blue. . .but.. . ." She reverted back to her old self. She rubbed the back of her neck, sending me a sheepish smile. "It will benefit us two. Let's have a bet. If I get the same score as you on our next test, we have to do whatever the other person wants."

I couldn't believe the words that escaped her mouth; she was exposing herself to the predator. Everything was going my way, as the way it should it be. This is the flawless prospect to learn the truth about her friends and her. I could find other purposes I could use her for my cause. I will make her fall in love with me rather than L. I couldn't be too wary. She seemed to be hiding more than I knew. So, I had to be vigilant. There is no way that she could cause any more impairment than she has already done. I highly doubt Ame could get the same scores as L and I. She may have at least average IQ, less or better than average, but not our level. We had higher IQ. We were geniuses.

Then again, I shouldn't underestimate her. All I know was I had the confidence of evading this situation.

So, I agreed to the bet.

The investigation team met in the hotel room, according to the instructions of L. It was their basic, meeting spot for deliberating on the recent Kira case. They were encircled by computers, monitors and more. They were with the two geniuses. They sat on the revolving chairs and the rest sat on the white, clean couch.

L nibbled on his thumbnail, glancing at the team that were in the room. His dark eyes peered at the old man's presence, promenading towards the peculiar detective. He bestowed him with a piece of paper with detailed data and his favourable panda cookies. He bowed out of respect, before he vanished into one of the rooms that led to the corridors and headed for his own room. He was doing his own investigation or be of other help for L. L gazed at the statistics in front, acknowledging the numbers.

"Anything you've found that could contribute to the case, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, deciding to begin the topic.

"From the videotapes I have analyzed. . ." L began, processing the imagery in his mind, the mental notes and the data shown in front of him. "The 'earthquakes' seemed to leave footprints. It is a strange occurrence compared to natural causes of common earthquakes." He continued, "And the statistics . . . reveal these kinds of 'earthquakes' are common in Karakura town than all over the region."

They watched him in silence, consuming his words that he threw them. "If we go to the scene of the common threats . . . we may discover the truth behind the earthquakes."

"You're suggesting for us to go to Karakura town," Light answered. "That puts us all at risk, Ryuuzaki."

However, in his mind, he approved because L would be out of his hair and he could remain his reign as Kira: The God of the New World.

"I am not putting my men through that!" Souchirou cried, standing up, in the process.

The detective was noiseless, heeding to the cries of his team's disagreement of his idea. He hadn't responded to their reactions, since he wasn't used to social interactions. He took two sets of panda cookies, crushing them with two of his fingers."Hmm. . .I see. I was suggesting going to the archives in Karakura town. We may learn more from their sources. . . "

"I agree with that idea," Light answered, crossing his arms. "If it helps the Kira case and proves my innocence, I will go along with the idea."

They nodded in agreement, departing from the room to the long corridor that led them to several rooms. Watari had left his room, hearing the sounds of footsteps against the tiled floor. He trailed behind them, knowing the plan from the device interconnected them. They took one, which led to the elevator and the hallway. One of them pressed the button, waiting for the arrival of the ground floor. All of them left with Watari, driving them to Karakura town.

The investigation team left the petite, black car and decided to spread out to cover more ground. It was mandatory for L and Light to be partnered up, all because he had to be under surveillance by L and had to keep him in sight because L was suspicious of him. Both of them interviewed people, asking numerous questions, but nothing he could use.

In the midst of the two, while the two walked down the long, winded road, they bumped into a little girl. Her short, black hair and chocolate eyes, covered by a cap. She wore capris and a t-shirt. She growled, "Wat-" She gawked, seeing the ominous, glowing eyes of the Shinigami behind Light. She pointed at it, stunned by the monstrous appearance, similar to a Hollow with notable differences. She sat there, startled, her body shaking by under its watch. The confusion was etched on her face. Why wasn't it attacking the humans in front of her?

"W-what is that?" Karin asked.

Ryuuk chuckled, "How interesting . . .you can see me." His eyes glowed brighter.

Light quirked a brow, speculating what the young female was gaping at. The only notable reason could be Ryuk. How could she see Ryuk, without the contact of the Death book? Could it be that she was like the rest of the students he encountered? She had the ability to see Ryuk? He knew he was in trouble.

"What?" Light asked, deciding to play stupid for this moment.

"The thing behind you?" Karin cried, the anxious emotion splashed on her tanned features. It was common for her to see the dead and supernatural world. All because of her sixth sense, but this was a first! She's never encountered a creature like this. It was much that different, compared to the monstrous spirits that waltzed into their world, destroying everything in its path. Lately, there was a decrease of them. This was strange . . . the behavior was different compared to what her big brother fought against. "W-what is that?"

"Huhuhu. . .I'm a Shinigami." Ryuk's eyes glowed, amused by Karin's reaction. The interest displayed on his face about the young girl._ Huhu_ _Interesting. . .I can't seem to read her life line, I could see her name. . .Kurosaki Karin. Just like that boy. . ._

Karin's eyes widened from her new discovery. She was in awestruck by the truth. She couldn't comprehend it. It didn't make sense. How is that possible? The Shinigami were like her brother, the ones who wore black kimono and carried a sword among them, purifying the death or performing soul burials. Not ones that was relatively similar to a Hollow!

L was ill-informed to the interaction, observing the situation, silently. He nibbled on his thumbnail, bewildered by the encounter. He began to assume that the whole case with Kira and the strange earthquakes led to only one theory. It was the verge of the supernatural category. He mused at her sudden outburst. There was nothing there. Both of the geniuses ( in L's perspective) questioned the witness' claim. There was nothing but air. What could there be?

Light engulfed the new information; he didn't know how much he could elude with infinite aspects of his plan that could make it go awry. He kept his emotions supressed, boiling under like a volcano that was going to erupt. The brown haired genius was used to such terms; he brushed it off as nothing, able to withstand anything that was thrown at him. He was quiet, listening to her claim and see the banter with his Shinigami and Karin. He scrutinized the situation, attempting to figure the possibilities to overcome this obstacle.

His thoughts collided, the acknowledgement that he must kill this little girl. She was able to see the Shinigami, which could lead to his own demise. It went against his cause. She was someone so innocent, who probably was oblivious to the whole situation with Kira (even if it was broadcasted all over Japan).

Before he could react, a little child came from the other direction, her sandy-like hair fluttered in the wind, carrying a bag. She called Karin's name, distracting her in the process, before they disappeared. They left, going to their house. Karin placed the new discovery to the back of her mind.

Meanwhile, L glanced at his partner, gathered up the observation he collected from the interview. The habit of the young genius nibbled on his thumb, rounded up his thoughts. ". . . It seemed the information gathered is linked to the supernatural, after meeting that little girl. . ."

* * *

**Light**

I couldn't believe the situation I've encountered; the little girl was linked among those peculiar people that came to our school. It was proved by her conversation with Ryuk, she had the ability to see spirits. She was surprised by him, which I could comprehend. It was rather a rare sight to see. She could be a huge threat to my cause. She could spread about the news of me being followed by a Shinigami and have a connection that I'm Kira. After all, it was broadcasted all over Japan. On the other hand, this girl was innocent; I assumed she was clueless about her new discovery. I can never be careful because one small slip and it's over for my reign.

Ryuk snickered at me, observing how I'd evade this situation. The entertainment and his lack of participation were usual for him. Damn, that bastard. He won't key me with any information. He wanted to see whether I could overcome these obstacles.

L only captured one thing from this experience and that was the 'earthquakes' were supernatural, just like the Kira case. I agreed with him but it didn't matter, since I would send him on a different pathway. It was to keep him away from any evidence that I'm Kira.

I could use what I've learned to my advantage.

We continued to walk down the pathway, searching for other clues that could be of use to the case. We headed towards the archives too. I analyzed my surroundings, taking in the small districts of this town. During our walk, I noticed a black butterfly has been following us for the past few hours. Ever since we left school and the hotel room, I pondered at the thought of this black butterfly. Why was it following us? It's possible that we are being kept under surveillance in some way. I have noticed the moment those new students came to Toudou, they seem to be watching over me. I could feel all their eyes (including L) peering at my form. I contemplated whether it was a type of species or an artificial insect. It could have been robotic, considering it has been following us for a while now.

I watched L from the corner from my eyes. I assumed he noticed this black butterfly.

I was interrupted by my fluttered, jumbled thoughts. We heard a vast roar in the distance, shuddering from the sounds by the screeching that filtered through the air. My chocolate eyes trailed to the direction, broadened at what was displayed in front of me. I saw an outline, like this morning, trampling across the streets. I could hear its voice, loud and clear. This time, however, I had sense its presence rampaging.

What was that? I wasn't really frightened by the arrival of this blur, but the surprise from it all. It was something I didn't expect.

And that was when they encountered a Hollow attack that changed their lives.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1)**I've made this before, that's why I know how to explain it. I'm also a cook, who wants to specialize in Pastry.

Please review! If you notice any wrong grammar, the honorifics of people used are wrong and if any characters are out of character please tell me. Please review!


	10. Omake: Chapter 7

**Death Trap**

**By: The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame, Touya and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach, therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

* * *

**Ame's POV- Chapter 7**

My bluish-gray eyes gawked at the typical genius, taking long strides beside him. I could tell from his "composed" personnel that he was aggravated by my presence and the pressure was getting to him, after the trick I exhibited yesterday. It was when I was talking to my Zankpakuto spirit, Howaitofenikkusu. I had the desire to see this so-called _perfect man's_ reaction. I knew his exact reaction: He wanted to kill me because of the possibility of knowing his secret and carrying a Death Note. This was so hilarious! I love watching him sweat, especially if I was the one who provoked him in that situation.

As I scanned him, I could see the confusion that lay in his eyes. I rifled the area of what triggered the expression and I knew immediately that it was from the spirits. It was a natural aspect for me to be around this (being a Shinigami and all) but it was a whole new world for him. It seemed due to the vast exposure of the Shinigami, the Hollow and I, he began to achieve the capability of seeing Spirits, like the Ryoka went through.

He is going through the first step: The outline of the spirits. The rational confusion his face showed that.

When I arrived at school, I watched the two geniuses go against each other in a game of Chess. I attempted to strategically predict the moves each of them would make. No one knew that I was a great strategist, except for some people. That's not important. I could easily read most of the obsessive-compulsive disorder freak's moves. He was too easy. All because he was just like any human I laid eyes on: proper, pathetic, and typical. He shadowed the norms and laws of humanity, while this idiot believed his 'cause' would cause perfection. I have lived longer than most humans, so I know that all humans attempted perfection, but couldn't ever accomplish it. Why? Humanity was meant to be imperfect. No one can create perfection.

My eyes went to the atypical man that sat awkwardly than most people. He was hard to read and he was completely fascinating. He was exceptional. Due to my belief of humanity, it dropped by 25% because of him. I realized that my eyes never strayed from Hideaki Ryuuga. My thoughts were blurred only with him. What was going on? I mean, he was different, interesting, he loves sweets and he's cu-

Wait. What? Cute? Did I just think a human was cute? I could feel my cheeks become red as a tomato. How is this possible? I have never encountered this type of feeling before. Could this be what I think it is? The possibilities are endless. The reactions I have learned over the past hundred years and watching the humans and Shinigami, the reactions were the same. This must be some mistake. There is no way I would fall for a human. I detested humans. They were all the same, except this one.

His eyes made contact with mine.

"Your face is red." L answered, using his forefingers with his fork. He took another bite of his cake. My heart pumped rapidly against my ribcage.

The so-called genius (you know who I am speaking about) turned to face me, quirking a brow. He was trying to read the basis of my sudden expression. He smirked, knowing who it was directed to.

"Uh. . .that is because. . ." Ame's cheeks were red. "I'm not feeling well. . ."

I couldn't even come up with a believable excuse. And I always was able to come up with one! What did he do? His next action caused me to become even redder. He caught me off guard by placing a hand on my head. He probably wasn't entirely convinced. "You don't seem to have a fever. . ." However, I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the neat-freak. He provided me a smirk or some kind of disdainful gaze, his eyes roughly flickered with emotion, approximately unreadable and composed to most people. His brown eyes covered jealousy or anger.

Light established I was faking, that my emotions were actually directed to Hideaki Ryuuga. From my obvious response, there was no probability I was feigning it. The instant he touched me, I befitted the same color or even a darker shade of a tomato! How embarrassing! I felt like covering my face, but there was no point. I slowly averted my eyes, struggling to leave Hideaki Ryuuga's side and his cold hand, but I fell onto the floor, tripping on my feet, face planted on the cold tiles.

Usually, I don't find myself in this kind of predicament. In terms of movements, I am swift, fast and light on my feet. I am not a clumsy person. Around this person, I begin to act . . . like a complete dork. What has happened? This was something I had to analyze further, due to the elements there could be other explanations.

* * *

**A/N: **One of my favourite scenes to write. I love making Ame so. . .vulnerable :D


	11. Chapter 8

**Death Trap**

**by: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach. Therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight is the only one known.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After school, the Vizard group scattered in the old, deteriorate building, the debris collapsed all over the ground and only remainders of the earlier warehouse kept intact. They were in their own world. Their thoughts left with the existing state, like the agonizing past of the former Shinigami and the Hollow increase.

Only their leisure in the real world kept their boredom through the preceding years. Some of them were browsing through pages of porn magazines (Yadomaru Lisa), the sport magazines, reading manga, and training to reinforce their abilities.

After coming across Ichigo, the one who would contribute to their revenge on Aizen. They had their own plan and with the help of their team's influence, he struggled to control his Hollow side. He trained with the Vizards in preventing the Hollow controlling him and prepared for any incoming battle with Aizen. In a matter of a few days, he was able to defeat his Inner Hollow.

They heard of Ichigo's successfulness from intruding Soul Society and during the vast Hollow invasion caused by Uryuu. He had defeated the Menos Grande (or sent it back through the black hole). The gigantic reiatsu that surrounded the orange haired boy was another reason to recruit him. They heard it from other people, like Uruhara and Ichigo's father.

The leader of the Vizard, the golden haired man appeared onto the ground, gathered the other Vizards. He browsed through his comrades with his coffee eyes. "As you already know, the Hollows are increasing all over Japan. The Shinigami are handling them, but it seems they are growing tired, day by day. There are so many coming."

"I see. . ." Lisa said, her turquoise eyes scanning her porn magazine, her eyes never leaving the pages.

An input from the pony-tailed girl exclaimed her opinions, "Heh, whatever," Hiyori answered, crossing her arms in a huff. "That's their duties. We're not involved with it."

"But the Humans are in trouble. . ." Hachigen replied, "We should help, Hiyori-san."

Hiyori rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Love and Rose were conversing with each other, not paying attention to the conversation.

Kensei, on the other hand, immersed all the information bestowed on him, processing his mind about the condition. He heard the incessant voices who were complying with their own world. He clenched his teeth, the anger expressed on his face. "Will you pay attention? This is important!"

The two gave a deadpanned expression. "Mhmm. . ."

Hirako picked his ear, brushing off the words exchanged between his group. His eyes locked to the side, finding an interest in the old, ancient background of the warehouse. "We're not helping the Shinigami, after what they did. Ichigo is the reason why we're helping. He's helping those Shinigami. . .it's his choice."

The rest of them agreed. They left the abandoned warehouse, striding towards the opening to contribute to the decrease of Hollows.

* * *

_During the Hollow Invasion, __the Shinigami and the Ryoka distributed all over the region, like usual, seeking the area for the immeasurable Hollow incursions that pursued the streets. With the massive struggle of the Hollows, the Shinigami used less of their power because of the restraint Soul Society involuntary had them do. They slashed the Hollow with their Katana. The humans with specialized powers (like Ichigo's group) supervised they could with their powers._

_They congregated together in the core of the streets, breathless and panting sharply from the unceasing clashes with the mediocre Hollows. They were immensely tired from the overwork of extinguishing them._

_They didn't know how much more they could take!_

_"We shouldn't just divide up the labour. . ." Hitsugaya explained. "It's too much to bear. While the investigation team shall acquire more about the truth, we'd also aid in purifying these Hollows."_

_Rukia insisted, "We should get the Vizards to assist too."_

_"There is no way they'd approve," Renji answered. "They hate Shinigami, remember?"_

_"They will heed if we drive a hard bargain," Hitsugaya answered. "If not, we could request Ichigo to persuade them somehow."_

_Everyone nodded, approving with the 10th Captain's words. The changes were made._

* * *

All of the Shinigami headed for the apartment complex with the humans that invaded Soul Society, for an additional meeting that contributed to their investigation. They were notified by Hitsugaya Toshiro, whom got a message from the General. They gathered around the gigantic, black TV that was associated to a cluster of mutated-large vines. They anticipated for any reception or a familiar face. The screen was obscure, before a face appeared onto the screen. It was the General Commander.

"Hello, General," Hitsugaya answered, "What is the urgent meeting that you've called us for, sir?"

"The 12th divison have found research that could help with your investigation." The General –Commander said, gazing at them with his stern expression.

A new image appeared onto the monitor, it was Akon. He was a towering, tanned skin, slender man with diminutive eyes and four horns on his forehead, and wore a lab coat. He looked at his comrades from the screen. "When we were doing research and attempting to find the connection between the Hollow, death increase and Aizen. . .we searched through files and came across forbidden files that haven't been touched until now." He continued, "The open files were about the Death Note and the King's Key. In the King's Key file, the Hogyoku was embedded in it. "

Everyone's eyes enlarged, bidding to grasp the data they were given.

Akon interchanged with Yamamoto." Aizen's goal seemed to become the King of the Spiritual World, so he has to eliminate the Spirit King," he continued, "He can't do that without the King's Key because the Spirit King is from the Royal Realm."

Everyone heeded inaudibly.

"The only person that knows the whereabouts of the Key would be me," The General-Commander said. "Aizen knew I wouldn't give it to him, so he decided the best way was to create it. And that's where the files come in," he closed his eyes, before he peered at them. "In order to make the King's Key, he needs 100,000 souls in a high spiritual concentration area, which would be Karakura town."

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears, he clenched his fists. "Everyone would be in danger!" _My friends. .. my sisters. . .also dad. _He thought. "Damn that bastard!" _I won't let him win; I won't have innocent people get injured, if I have something to do about it!_

"What about the Death Note and those Shinigami?" Rukia's voice piped up, crossing her arms.

"We don't understand that either. . ." the General answered, "It's most likely to tire us out, so it would be easier to gain Karakura town or he is going to make the awareness grow bigger, not only in Karakura town but all over the region. We can't be too cautious. . ."

Their eyes expanded, the sensation of the Hollows raid through their hearts, feeling the scattered presences all over the Kanto region. They felt familiarity of the auras that surrounded in different areas; the Vizards were assisting in decreasing the Hollow invasion. All of them felt a sigh of relief, but that didn't mean they could rest. More were coming! Before any of them were to disperse to their assigned positions, Ame raised her hand for awareness. _I could feel Light's reiatsu, including Hideaki Ryuuga. _Her cheeks became crimson at the mention of the young detective. _Damn these emotions. I have to figure out why they are doing this. _"Ano. . .you guys must be tired. I will help this time! Besides. . .Yagami-kun is my responsibility." She gave a wary smile.

Hisagi looked at his best friend, noticing the surfacing of the tomato-like color that demonstrated on her face. He quirked a brow, pondering what caused her to be like that. Could it be the genius, Light? He couldn't apprehend this, from all the years he knew her, Ame had never once blushed with any encounter of people. He was curious. She hadn't had that kind of expression, even when she lived with Light as his tenant. She didn't react the same way in school, until she watched the two play chess . . . wait. The realization hit him, considering the cause of the blush! It wasn't Light. It was the peculiar person that was always with the two: Hideaki Ryuuga.

Shuuhei noted by positioning the facts together. It seemed that Ame was obvious with her feelings. Only when it came to love from the proof that was shown. It was possibly because she didn't encounter it before. He got away from his thoughts, concentrating at the task at hand. It was time to move.

They flashed off, going off to the other outer skirts of the Kanto region. Meanwhile, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo and Uryuu were posted to defend Karakura town, going to their own districts within the area. They would be able to influence the aftermath on their own. The Hollows weren't that resilient.

In each sector of the huge town, the distributed, investigation team waltzed around, interrogating the locals of Karakura town, but they didn't establish anyone that could help with the Kira case. Just like L and Light. Matsuda and Souchirou discussed amongst themselves, the decision, unquestionable. They needed to have a break; the constant walking all over the streets exhausted them.

Out of the blue, the resonances of _thuds _echoed all over the area. They skimmed the area, penetrating their eyes to find the source of the noises, but they only came across the thin air. The screech of its fingers strike against the walls of the stores and buildings, the debris fallen onto the evening air.

It occurred to them, they were finally witnessing the supernatural 'earthquakes'. They shrieked, scurried towards for safety, but no luck. Every corner they encountered or hiding under some kind of shelter, the monsters destroyed.

Two of the Hollows made its move, pouncing on the innocent bystanders on the street. They prod their arms in the air, formulating to kill them all in one move. However, Matsuda and Souchirou were saved by Ikkaku and Yumichika, defending the locals with their Zankpakutos. The bald man deflected the Hollow's attack, countering it with a slash to its face, exhibiting its pain from the 'scratch', pulling back in agony.

Similarly, Yumichika, a lean man with bluish hair in a bob-cut, feathers over his right eye. He has brown eyes and gorgeous fair skin. He wore the usual Shinigami kimono uniform. He caught the Hollow's arm with the feeble-looking sword, another thrust attack came from above and he dodged it in an instant. He vanished, appearing from above and sending an attack of his own, stabbing his sword onto the Hollow's head. They both sought for these battles to be finished hurriedly. There were more Hollows they had to go after. Despite the infinite Hollows they were forced to battle, Ikkaku was having the time of his life, going after the enemies that had the ability to destroy mankind. This was more fighting he had in years!

The two of them used the memory replacement device, so no one could remember witnessing the 'earthquakes'. They dashed off, going to the nearest Hollows.

In another district, Mogi, Aizawa and Ide were following through the instructions directed by L, questioning the other locals. Just like the rest of them, they were unable to come across something that would add to the Kira case. Their eyes widened from the uncommon sounds of breaking cement, the shaking of the world around them, and the following screech of the claws from the Hollows. It destroyed the telephone poles that hung infinite feet above their heads, dwindling towards them. They were saved by an unknown force; the two 5th and 3rd of the 11 division, dragged them away from the utility pole. Yumichika and his partner, Ikkaku stepped onto the ground, sending an oblique look at the Hollow.

The Hollows smirked, lunging at the two Shinigami with its brute force. At this point, the Hollows' instinct weren't on the intellectual side. Only directing to the hunger that crave within them. The two of them instantly destroyed the Hollows that were of average strength.

After the last attack, they followed with the same procedure: the memory replacement device. They ran off, leaving them to their confusion.

* * *

**Light**

My mind couldn't wrap around the sounds that echoed through the streets, the outline of this 'earthquake' (which doesn't seem to be) headed towards me. It rampaged through the neighbourhood. The outlined seemed monstrous and vast, something I rarely saw. The sounds also proved the evidence that it was monstrous-like. What was it? My instinct told me to run. The screeching voices sent a chill down my spine, telling me that this was something dangerous and not to get involved in.

My chocolate eyes trailed to the detective that was after me, the confusion expressed in his eyes. I assumed that he had no ability to see the outline or hear the sounds that it made. This made me another notch higher than L; I knew something he didn't, like these 'earthquakes'. If only if I could see this monstrous outline clearly, I could use this. I would learn the truth behind those peculiar students, linking them to Kira or framing them, so I will 'prove' my innocence. I could also blackmail them, in keeping the secret of me being Kira. Either way, this will be the turning point that could assist in continuing my rein as Kira.

I glanced at Ryuk, the thought of requesting what the 'earthquake' was, but there was no point. He wouldn't cooperate with me, it's his personality.

Before I could move, I felt my heart stop at that moment. My eyes broadened from the piercing touch, as if a hand clutched my heart and compressed it, tightly in their hand. I shook my head, while the dissipating feeling disappeared at that very moment. I engulfed my surroundings, searching around for clues because I was confused of what just happened.

The moment I gathered my thoughts with possibilities or answers that could help in this confusing circumstance, my mind comprehended the truth. The sudden realization occurred to me that I could be dead. I didn't want to believe this. My reign as Kira can't end this quickly!

I got my answer of what the monstrous outline was. It sneered at me with glowing, yellow eyes that was seen through his mask, along with its shadowy body. My body couldn't move. I was frightened by its exterior. I know I shouldn't be surprised, since it was similar to Ryuk's appearance, but there was something more ominous and scary about it.

From afar, I noticed my body. Wait. My body? My eyes traveled to it, seeing a gold chain attached. I followed the trail, which led to my chest. What was this chain that linked to me? A voice in my head wanted to take the chain apart, for a pain existed where it didn't before. The ball began to roll around in my head, scrutinizing any other hints that would add or prove me wrong that I was indeed dead. I saw L on the ground, unconscious. I knew that big monster caused it. I was beginning to be grateful because there is a possibility that L was dead, but my life was also at risk.

I turned to Ryuk, the desire to comprehend the situation I was in. He was the only one who could explain what was going on. I exhaled a breath, acknowledging this circumstance was futile .Ryuk wouldn't consider telling me. He wasn't the type to cooperate.

The horrific being took a step, hovering over me. I glanced at the monster, waiting for it to end my life or do something to me. A smirk curled at the corner of its mouth, "You will do for now . . . I'm craving to eat something that is more delicious, but there doesn't seem to be one within this radius."

Eat? He wanted to eat me, so that probably meant that I would cease to exist. My eyes widened, backing away, slowly. Every step I took, it followed, imitating me. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't allow me too. Out of the blue, I saw a person that I never expected to see, appeared right in front of me.

A sneer plastered upon the Hollow's face, his eyes preying on his lowly meal, the fear and confusion expressed in Light's eyes were both fun and games for the monstrous being. He took a step, imitating and exchanged patronizing looks with the handsome, young man. Light found himself cornered into a wall. There was nowhere to run at this moment.

The Hollow raised its arm in the air, plunging at the boy with a ferocious attack. Light embraced for the pain that would come after. He knew it had to be over, unless he was lucky. However, the attack was intercepted by Ame. She deflected it with her sword. It shook its head, sneering. "Well, it looks like I'll have a better feast than usual."

"Don't be so sure of that, Hollow," Ame smirked. It hurled another attack from the side, but she ducked it, causing the wall to crumble. The debris was tumbling!

Ame flashed in one moment, grabbing Light in her arms. She placed him onto the ground, near L's body. She gawked at the genius brunet, his eyes broadened from the sight of Ame. It was hard to keep his composure. It was difficult to engulf the situation. Was his mind playing tricks on him? What was going on?

A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, a condescending expression displayed on her face. She loved his expression. It was priceless! Ame called out, "Arise, Howaitofenikkusu!" She held her Naginata in her hand; its silver, wavy-like blade glowed. She whispered, "Silent Assassin." It transformed to a vast one, resembling like a wing of a bird, before releasing in its state.

The Hollow anticipated for the attack, in order to counter or dodge. All that was heard was the sounds of whizzing, invisible blades swirling in the air in a certain range by the wielder, Ame. Without warning, the blades made their move, shredding the Hollow in its place. It disintegrated. The aftermath of falling feathers slowly made its way to the pavement.

Ame's weapon was replaced back to its non-destructive self. She walked over to the conscious genius, her Naginata only a few inches from his neck. They exchanged glances, one with confusion and the other with a patronizing sneer. Ryuk watched with entertainment, finding the show to be quite enjoyable. Now, Light's awareness of the spiritual world was beginning to surface. He attempted to keep his composure.

She chuckled, "It's not fun being in this position . . . is it, Light?" she crossed her arms, quirking a brow. "You are not in control at this point. You're in a world you don't know."

"What are you?" Light asked, narrowing his eyes at the Shinigami. He knew there was something peculiar and it was supernatural. The only question was: What was she? And what she was doing here? "You're obviously not human."

"You're right, I'm not. I'm not going to tell you, though," Ame answered, laughing. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Light supressed the negative emotions that swirled within him, before they slipped onto the wild. He didn't know how long before he snapped, releasing the feelings he left inside him.

"You are probably wondering whether you're dead or not. Well, you lucked out, Mr. Genius, " Ame chuckled, amused."As long as that 'chain', otherwise called, "Chain of Fate" is still attached to you, you'll be able to go back to that body of yours and torment people's lives as much as you want."

"What are you talking about?" Light asked, calmly. He wasn't going to admit that he was Kira, not until she confessed.

"I know you're Kira," Ame answered, stroking the end of her blade on his face. She returned the sword to her sealed state. Ryuk, on the other hand, found the situation more interesting than before. It was a sight to see when both parties of the spiritual world became known to Light. "Ryuk didn't have to tell me. The one sign we noticed would be the Shinigami that followed you around. I'm a spiritual being, after all."

_How can I see a spiritual being? That doesn't really add up. . .I know there is a good explanation for it. I just have to get her to talk. _Light thought.

Light knew there was no point in denying that he was Kira. He could tell from the conversation that there was more to Ame than meets-the-eye. He always knew that the moment he laid eyes on her. She was more intelligent than the way she acted in school. He knew it was a façade she put on. When he attempted to analyze her or thought he had this annoying existence figured out, she did something different. She was so hard to read! So, unpredictable! "I don't see how my cause would be tormenting lives. I am saving the innocent from criminals."

"Did I hear right? That you're saving people?" Ame burst out into laughter, mocking his words. She kneeled down, placing her sword back into her sheath. They were around eye level, "Do you not see what's going on around you? The very 'cause' you believe that's saving people is actually hurting them in the process."

"I was unaware about this whole situation," Light retorted. "Do you expect me to be the blame for something I had no knowledge of?"

"I might as well tell you what I am," Ame answered, averting his question. "Since you won't remember after I'm done with you."

_This girl knows I'm correct with my argument. _Light pondered. _That's why she diverted my question._

"I'm a Shinigami." Ame replied, chortling. Light's eyes amplified, learning the truth about the troublemaker. He couldn't grasp the discovery. She was a Shinigami? How is that possible? Was she playing with him again?

"Shinigami?" Light repeated."How can that be possible when Ryuk is a Shinigami? Unless there are different species."

"Ding Ding!" Ame laughed. "We have a winner!"

Light suppressed rolling his eyes; she was getting on his nerves. He thought she was annoying while she was an airhead, but she was worse with her smartass attitude. Even though, this personality was very refreshing for the brunet. There was actually a girl who could banter wits with him. She was a challenge alright, rivaling him in this whole conversation. She didn't like to lose, like himself. He thought he met his match with L, but it seems this girl was on a similar playing field.

Just like the students, he couldn't kill them. They were probably the same as her; by the expressions he remembered when they first saw him. They were able to see Ryuk in an instant. Now he understood what Ryuk meant, when he tried to kill her by writing her name in the Death Note. They were dead already. There was no way he could defeat this obstacle. There was a possibility that he'd lose his reign as Kira if these people were in his way. They could somehow spread the truth. They seemed to be intelligent people (well some of them by the looks of it).

While the brunet was deep in these thoughts, Ame grabbed something from her pocket. It was a peculiar, stick-like purple device with a spring and a butterfly attached to it. Light wondered what the strange object in her hands was. Before he could get a word out, she pressed it and he fell unconscious. She dragged his soul back to his body.

Inoue Orihime dashed towards them, she panted from the many battles she was involved in. She looked at Ame. "A-are they okay, Asaguwa-san?"

Ame smiled, rubbing the back of her neck, sheepishly. "Ah, yeah, Inoue. They weren't eaten by the Hollow, so they are okay," she searched the two. She frowned. "But it seems they have some injuries."

"Un!" Orihime cried, pumping her fists in the air. "I will handle it!"

"Shun'o! Ayame!" Orihime cried, calling out her _Shun Shun Rikka._ Her flowery pins glowed, revealing the two flower-like faries. "Soten Kisshin! I reject!"

The two fairies gathered around the two unconscious bodies and formed a triangle shield, beginning to heal the geniuses. They were healed in a few minutes.

Ame watched them in silence, observing them. She strolled towards her comrade. "They won't remember anything. They'll begin to wake up . . . and let the Memory Replacement device work its magic!" She vanished out of thin air, going back to her resident's house.

Eventually, they gained consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please Read and Review! I hope no one is out of character or there is any Mary-Sueness. . .


	12. Chapter 9

**Death Trap**

**By: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach. Therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight is the only one known.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Light's eyes fluttered open, regaining his consciousness and the impact from the memory device that Ame had used on the two geniuses. He scanned his surroundings, consuming every note that was partaking of the said town, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Vast number of thoughts swirled inside his brain, preoccupied why he was on the side of the concrete streets; his rival hadn't returned consciousness yet. He drew a blank, no matter how much the brown haired, handsome man forced him to remember, the reason of being in Karakura town, there was only a white image exchanged than any memory.

A soft voice trailed to his right, her grey eyes made contact with his, bestowing a smile to the bewildered Light. She sat beside him. "Ano. . .are you okay?"

Light regarded Orihime, nodding. "Yes, I'm fine. I am just wondering what I am doing at the side of the road."

"I-I don't know. . ." Orihime answered, "I just saw you there unconscious with your friend and I was worried, so I stopped."

The brunet immersed her words in, processing his thoughts, but he knew better than to believe the words of people he came across. Despite her innocence, he wasn't convinced by her. She knew more than she let on, including her friends. He just nodded, in response to her words.

"Ano. . .what do you remember?" she asked.

"It is nothing you have to worry about," Light answered, plastering a false smile on his tanned face. He got up from the dirty floor. "I'll handle it from here."

Orihime bobbed her head, not wanting to bother the two boys anymore. "Oh, okay . . ." She gave a worried smile, "I'm glad you two are alright! I guess I'll be going then. . ." she waved and bowed, while she dashed off in the distance, turning a right, before she was no longer visible to them.

A few minutes after, L awakened from his sleep, searching the town with his dark, coal eyes. He struggled to comprehend the situation he was in, and to retrieve any past memories that could trigger the motive of them of being in Karakura town. The questions flooding his mind, unable to put his finger on any explanation. Just like Light, only a white image displayed instead. He stood up, nibbling on his thumb, gazing at Light, exchanging bewildered expressions.

"I know there must be a particular, logical explanation for us being here." Light answered, scanning the district of the Karakura town, whirling around to his partner, once again.

"It is more likely we were here because of the Kira case." L answered, nibbling on his thumbnail.

Light agreed, "From the looks of it, our mind doesn't want to remember something, which it may be because of a traumatic case we endured," he continued with his observation of the whole matter, "The subject may come across later during the case, so we should let the matter slide for now. There is no point letting this get in the way of the investigation because it will distract us further."

L glanced at him with curiosity, attempting to read his mind through his expressions. With his lack of experience socially, he wasn't able to. He was clueless in the area, placing the young detective at a disadvantage. He was still suspicious, acknowledging the other genius' words, but learned not trust anyone, both friend and foe. ". . . I do remember that we left with the rest of the investigation team. . ."

"I also remember that," Light answered. "We should leave, before something else puts us at risk."

L nodded, calling Watari, and requesting for him to come take them back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, Light took out his cellphone from his pocket, the impulse of calling his father, out of worry. He dialled his father's number, inquiring questions. They were in an unknown territory (except for Light, he had been here with Ame on a date). He shuddered at the memory, remembering her behavior and dietary habits. He wished he couldn't remember that. He laid the memory at the back of his mind. His cause more important. He instructed his father to call the rest of the investigation team, then to meet them at the street they were found in.

Eventually, the investigation team gathered in the street L and Light were in, waiting for the arrival of the old man. He came a few minutes after, parking in front of them, as they all went inside the small black car. L sat in the passenger's seat, nibbling on his thumb. L watched Light through the rear-view mirror, spotting him. He was contemplating, pondering how the other genius was like, the desire of taking a part of his psychology.

Light brushed off L's eyes dark eyes that peered at him, avoiding with a subject. "Did you guys come across anything?"

All of them exchanged looks, the craziness of their explanations displayed in their minds. They didn't want to voice out. Some thought that infinite fireworks caused the debris to fall, or a large truck hit the walls, or a bunch of people were angry in general, wanting a release, so they destroyed everything in its path. They shook their heads, embarrassed by the explanation their mind came up with (what is weird that the people they were with that endured the so-called 'earthquake' had the same idea as them of how it all happened).

They went to the hotel in silence. Most of them had confusion etched on their faces (except Light and L. They were hiding it within them). The two geniuses had infinite thoughts rolling in their minds, deeply in thought of the situation they had encountered.

* * *

**Light**

I exited the room of a class I had with a boring lecture, the only aspect I anticipated would be the bet I made with Ame. We had a test a week ago. The bet was with the so-called the dim-witted female would get the same scores as L and I, but there is a low chance that she'd be able to. She had a short amount of time to study. I knew that I shouldn't underestimate her. I felt that the airhead was smarter than she let on, that it was a façade, but I believe that either way; it was held to my advantage. Even if she proved herself to be as smart as us. I decided to be cautious because I knew she was hiding something, she wasn't trustworthy in my book.

From the past tests' scores we did, the annoying girl was on the bottom of the list. We were on the top of the list with our scores, since we were the smartest people in the school. I had to confirm my predictions, strolling with L to the taped up sheet that held our scores.

I scanned through the list, seeing three people with the same scores. My eyes widened at the names that was beside the scores. I wasn't surprised that L and I were along the top, but the 'airhead' had equal scores as us, meaning that she either cheated (it would be expected) or she was really intelligent and she's been playing me all this time.

My thoughts were interrupted by L who stood beside me. I looked at him, analyzing the features of L. He nibbled on his thumb, browsing the scores with his ebony eyes; he was immersed in his own thoughts. "It seemed that she was smarter than we gave her credit for. . ." I knew that he was gazing at me with those creepy stares he usually gave me, trying to see through the façade that I plastered on, he was still suspicious but that will end soon enough. I have a few plans up my sleeve that would evade L's chance of labeling me as Kira. He was so clueless in the social aspect that it put me in an advantage.

Before he could get a word in, I spoke, "It's most likely that she cheated."

". . .The fact that she would hide her intelligence is suspicious. . ." L began, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. "If she didn't cheat…"

I knew where the direction of the conversation was going; he was suspecting that she could be Kira. I could make this theory work to contribute for my innocence and continue my reign as God of the New World. It would clear my name, while she would get suspected or framed as the one that we are investigating. It would put an end to the investigation and most of all, L off my tail. He would be dead by then, so if this stupid girl was innocent, it wouldn't be much of a bother because she was an obstacle I must get rid of. I could care less what the feelings that extracted from her, my cause is more important.

Besides, it would be kill two birds with one stone. We are already suspicious of her friends and her, making us instantly cautious of their existence. If we are able to keep her under surveillance, I would learn the secrets they are hiding and I could get rid of them. Lastly, I just have to adjust and place evidence to make it appear as she is the true Kira to make all this work.

"I see what you mean," I answered, gazing at him. "There is a chance she could be Kira."

"There is something else that I noticed from observing. . ." L answered, nibbling on his thumbnail, as always. "She acts different around me, she gain symptoms like becoming red from touch. . . "

A brand new idea sprouted into my mind, enveloping for me to act upon such a thought. It would aid in my reign as Kira, revealing the secret her friends and her were hiding, along with getting rid of another obstacle. This aspect could keep her under surveillance (she was bait, she must be keeping the same secrets as her friends) while she could be in the illusion of the idea that I've come up with. I mentally chuckled in my mind. It was fool proof. "The reason she has been acting like that would be because she has fallen in love with you," I had to clear that up. Despite being a genius, he was utterly dense in this department. "We could have you two date as an excuse, but keep her close for surveillance to learn her friends and her connection to Kira."

L nodded, agreeing with my plan.

* * *

**Ame**

I browsed through the crowds that surrounded themselves around the wall with their scores. A smirk tugged at the corner of my lips, attempting to break free from the placid expression I usually kept on my face. I saw the two geniuses.

Yagami Light: the bane of my existence and whom I could care less about. He must have been astonished about the marks. I knew he expected that I could be smart and tried to not underestimate me. I knew he didn't trust me because I was hiding many secrets from my attitude and my past actions. How amusing.

Well, he was somewhat correct upon his instinct. As always, he was still a boy. What to expect? Their minds are limited, especially to their maturity level, unlike the so-called Shinigami I was comrades with. It was common sense that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Everyone has the tendency of wearing masks or facades (unlike me or am I? You could try to figure that yourself.) To keep their selves caged like a bird, so no one could judge and expose themselves in a way that could trigger a traumatic event.

Whatever. That's really pathetic.

There was Hideaki Ryuuga, the one that I seemed to make a fool of myself in front of. My heart sped at the thought or just seeing the unique man. The butterflies resonated in my stomach, fluttering crazily. My cheeks grown the color of a tomato, indicating that in truth, I believe that I have fallen for the peculiar man.

I was willing to accept that because he was different compared to others and there was no other reason that I could have thought of.

He had dark, spiky jet black hair and dark pools you'd get lost into. And that was what I did, as his image displayed within my mind. It became a constant picture in my ever viewing head. Apparently, most people wouldn't fall for someone strange like him. He was cute, different and intelligent on his own. People should learn not to make criteria on the basis of someone's looks (I may sound hypocritical but who cares, that's just one's opinion, which doesn't make the majority). For the past few weeks or so, I have gained the symptoms of being lovesick: the tomato color risen on my porcelain cheeks, the clumsiness of my feet and legs in being within radius of him. It was really embarrassing! He was very dense or clueless (unless he was trying to be polite) and didn't want to say anything because I am very obvious. I am usually aloof, calm and collected. I am not this ditzy! Well, what do you expect? He's my first love. . .

Great. I could hear all my Shinigami friends tease me of my feelings for the human boy. Oh, well. I could always use something against them for using my feelings for their own gain after the annoyance I caused. Blackmail was a popular and useful tactic.

I took a step forward, before a teacher stopped me in my tracks.

"Asaguwa-san? May I speak to you?" I rotated to the direction of the voice, nodded at the sound its familiarity, glancing at my teacher. A breath escaped my lips, predicting the outcomes that would be anticipated by now. They were hesitant of my score because of the act that I have been putting for several years, the false stupidity that they consumed to be the real me. I did that on purpose so it could be easier for me to observe people, along with causing their reactions by my annoying personality.

I knew they would keep me under surveillance or give me more responsibility if they knew my secret. I rather not be trapped in these, I desire to be free like the birds that fly across the periwinkle sky. It also would ease out the fun that I benefited by playing stupid all these years and if I were to let the secret out, it would catch people off guard.

That's very amusing.

I followed the teacher into the classroom with no one in the midst, but the two of us. I crossed my arms, leaning against the desk, exchanging glances with the old man that stood in front of me. I observed him silently, waiting for him to speak.

"Asaguwa-san, I am very astonished by your remarkable score on the test," the teacher spoke, his voice boomed in the empty classroom. I could feel the presence of Ryuk against the wall of the classroom, so the two humans must be eavesdropping on our conversation to learn whether I am a genius or not. "You're last test scores were very low, so I apologize for assuming that you've cheated."

I chuckled, amused. "Well, if that's what you think, then I shall prove that I am smarter than I look."

The teacher exhaled a breath, his thoughts fluttered in his mind, listing questions that he could use against the girl. "Alright, but it will be an oral test, therefore, you must answer the questions I give."

"Go ahead." I answered, while the teacher sprouted questions from the back of his mind. I bestowed my answers, which I knew were correct. His eyes widened at the sudden fact that he realized I hadn't cheated and that my intelligence on the test was on my own effort. He released me from his clutches, leaving him at his desk with his thoughts cluttering in his mind. I assume this though. He was so transparent, like every human I have analyzed so far.

You are probably wondering how I could know so much, when the Shinigami from Soul Society have lack of knowledge in the real world. It would be because while I am baby-sitting a complaining baby (Light), that was mostly my job. I had a lot of free time, so I used that device (they called it a computer and an internet) that has a lot of information. I also wanted to know more data of the world that I rarely go to until now, all because the investigation of the Shinigami and this ordeal with Aizen. I went to some book stores and the library to learn more about the world I hadn't known.

I may be ancient, but it's not possible for a Shinigami to stay in the real world for too long. Or we gain emotions that make us more human and more bias. That is what I have observed so far, especially during the soon-to-be execution of Kuchiki Rukia (Kia-chan).

I headed towards to the paper on the wall, seeing the scores that were the same as the geniuses (along with Uryuu being the bottom). I smirked at the sudden revelation that Light had to do something that I wanted and I had already chosen when he took the bait. Unfortunately, it was a win-win situation for the two of us. Due to the fact that we had the same scores, we both have to do what the other person wants. I exhaled a breath, predicting the outcomes that proper and neat-freak chose. It was most likely he would force me to tell the secret I have been hiding, but he is smart enough (like I would ever say that to his face, his ego is big enough). He would figure out that once he figured the truth, I could easily evade him. So, he had to come up with something else.

It better not be what I think it is. You'll see what I mean later.

I glanced at the group of my Shinigami friends; I knew what was going through their minds. It was like everyone else, they were surprised to learn that I was smarter than I look. Well, this got even more interesting. They are staring at me in astonishment, gaping at me with their hilarious expressions. I chuckled under my breath, before I headed to the other two geniuses. I attempted to avoid any eye contact with Ryuuga-kun because he made me feel in a certain way that made me lose my calm and composed self. His eyes peered at me, causing my cheeks to sprout a new color of redness.

I just grabbed Light's hand, dragging him along with me. I didn't allow him to have a word in. He just followed me since he had no choice and didn't want to make a ruckus about the situation. We remained a vast distance between Hideaki Ryuuga, turning a corner, so no one could interrupt us. I brushed off the sparks when I clasped his hand with mind. I released his hand, crossing my arms as the two misty eyes and the chocolate eyes made contact.

"So, since I've proved myself to be as smart as you," I looked at him with a laugh. He kept himself composed, but I could see the anger expressed in his eyes. "As the deal, the bet must be carried. I have to do something you want and you have to do something I want."

"Fine." Light answered.

"The one thing I want you to do is for you to demonstrate Kissing techniques." Ame chuckled.

"Why?" Light retorted, bantering back with his own wits. "In case Hideaki Ryuuga and you are together, you'll be ready?"

"S-shut up!" My cheeks were crimson at his words. Damn him, he hit one of my weaknesses. Well, I'll use his. He will eventually see it. "T-that has nothing to do with it! Just do as instructed, then we could move on from this."

And this when everything got interesting.

Light could feel the stress and the annoyance resonating within him, soon to outburst in a vast explosion that the two expected. He sat near his desk; his mind swirled with pondering thoughts that left him with overwhelming emotions that one couldn't comprehend. He suppressed his emotions, something he had control of. He released his emotions in a matter that was away from hearing distance. He saw the brunette from the corner of his eye, sitting at the foot of his bed and watching him silently, her mouth curled in a smirk. She loved seeing him with inner turmoil.

He was unable to read her like females he had grown accustomed to. He had so many theories of the said girl, but none to prove it. He had somewhat an idea of her intention, possibility to do with her crush on L (which he couldn't understand, especially in her taste in guys) but the smirk plastered on her face pissed him off.

What was she thinking? What was the smirk about? It was like another process.

The only thing he knew it was to annoy him.

The deed was to annoy, humiliate or have some kind of control on him. He detested the feeling of losing or unable to keep control of situations. He will find control; use this against her in some way. He had his own trump card and that would be her feelings for the detective.

She wasn't the only one that gained something from this bet; he had infinite ideas that ran through his head. This 'Kissing Techniques' she requested could have her fall for him, like Misa did when they first kissed. He ran every alternative circumstance in his mind, working the pros and cons that could go against his idea. If he ever attempted to have her spill out the truth, she could evade it, like she did in the times he brought the topic up, casually.

There was only one thing that profited the brunet, and it was have her confess her feelings to L, so that it would contribute to finding who her friends are, while keep her under surveillance and have her be a suspect to L, plus L would be distracted with the female genius.

Light turned to face Ame, rest his head by the palm of his hand, his elbow sat on the edge of his table. "I'll do as you ask, if you confess to Hideaki Ryuuga that you're in love with him." He could see the blush that rose on her cheeks, the sudden reaction he could feel something within him boil. He knew what it was, but he didn't want to admit it.

"F-fine. . ." Ame replied, her cheeks still red. She acknowledged his words, engulfing his surroundings and the imagery of his room. _Just like his room, it reveals his personality. He is a neat freak, proper, pathetic and very boring._ She snickered in her mind at the words that were extracted in her head.

She waited for his next move.

Light took a seat on the foot of his bed, close to where his pillow was. He was a few centimetres away from Ame, exchanging their looks, unknowingly searching something in their eyes. They were attempting to read the emotions the other felt. He could see Ame was unaffected by the situation, as if she could care less for his presence or that he was just an insignificant being. He slowly leaned in, closing the proximity, brushing off any emotions that welled inside him, the beat of his heart's beats exhilarated and the incoming attack of his thoughts. His fingers brushed her skin, "I will demonstrate the different kisses. This is regular kiss."

Light pressed his lips against hers. He felt her stiffen from the kiss she anticipated, the lack of knowledge in this department was shown on the girl. Her eyes widened at the regular kiss, the pleasure welling inside of her. Before she knew it, she found herself kissing back. She felt the awkwardness of her arms, unsure where to put them, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He broke away from the kiss, explaining the different kisses, like the French kiss, the Hickey and so on. Light continued the kiss from there, nibbling on her bottom lip, the desire for entry into the entrance of her mouth. She obliged, his tongue pushed through, while their tongues battled for dominance. He broke away, kissing her neck and sucking simultaneously.

Ame's widened at the feeling of the kiss, her eyes fluttered shut, causing an unusual sound from her mouth. A whimper. She averted her eyes, she was so embarrassed. Light smirked, knowing that she liked it. He continuously did that. He had the upper hand this time.

Ame called his name, wanting him to stop, but he continued. She quirked a brow, "When I said your name, I wanted you to stop. That's enough; I don't need any more demonstration."

Light shrugged, feigning not to care about it. However, his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage, the electricity ran through them and the feel of her lips was still there. This wasn't like the first kiss they shared; this one had more feeling in it. He never felt this way before and he didn't want to continuously think about something like this. It was a distraction. These emotions were in the way. She was just an obstacle.

Despite that, Ame feigned a yawn, pretending she was tired at this point. Night time has creviced onto the sky, splashing colors of dark blue or blue in the evening sky. She rubbed her eyes to portray her tiredness, her eyes making contact with his. Another idea fluttered in her mind that she could use that could be as entertainment to her, the interaction will cause paranoia upon the brown-haired genius. She laid on his bed, "I'm sorry . . .Too . . .tired. . ." She closed her eyes.

Light groaned, he believed this girl was going to be the death of him. His patience on Ame was running thin because of her antics. He knew it may be another trick, but he learned that he shouldn't try to read her. She was always up to something and if he attempted to figure her out, she will find a way to evade him or her actions will catch him off guard. Besides, he wasn't going to let this girl sleep in his room; he had other things in mind at this time of night. He decided to bring her to her room, instead. He held her in his arms, seeing the young woman, softly breathing. She mumbled a few words (something that could be of use, he thought, but he couldn't hear.) He strolled away from his room, opening the door with one of his hands. He headed downstairs to the guest room.

He placed her onto the bed, softly. He was about to leave, when he heard the words that escaped her mouth. ". . .I know you're Kira. . ."

Light assumed she was asleep, finding another set of weakness he could use against her. She was a sleep talker; it is common knowledge that those who spoke in their sleep were the truth. "What?" He asked, seeing where this was going.

". . .Shinigami." Ame said, tossing in her sleep.

"Shinigami?" Light asked. "They don't exist."

"Yes, Shinigami. . . ." Ame replied. "I have the ability . . .to. . .see. . .spirits."

Light's eyes widened at the new discovery. At this moment, he knew he had to get rid of her. She was able to see spirits and she probably spoke to Ryuk or Rem in some way. He intake his new data, the words coming in his mind, while registering any old information to comprehend the truth. Nothing added up. There was no way she could spoke to Rem or Ryuk, if they were always around him. She was always around him. So, how was that possible? Unless, there was a Shinigami following her or she carried the Death Note. That doesn't answer about her friends though.

He was close to figuring it out though. However, this caused more paranoia for Light. He was overly cautious with them, suspicious of their existence, but this newfound information made it worse. He expressed a sigh, waltzing out of her room and headed upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind him. All you could hear was the receding footsteps.

As he left, Ame snickered, muffling her laugh from the pillow.

All the Shinigami, once again, gathered around the large TV in front of them, only black was on the screen. They were waiting for the reception, for a signal that could reach Soul Society to begin the meeting that they were called for. They must have new information that could assist them in their investigation and the soon-to-be fight versus Aizen.

"I have spoken with the General and we believe it is right for everyone to know about this," an image of Akon was on the TV. He gazed at them with his ebony eyes. He continued, "According to our research and from the past, Aizen's words during Sookyou Hill proved the key to of his plans. That would be to be beyond Hollow and Shinigami beings. Therefore, he was trying to create a hybrid of the two. In the past, there were imperfect Hollow-Shinigami beings.''

Everyone gasped, shocked at the recent news. They couldn't believe it. They were overwhelmed. They had to deal with Kira, the Hollow and death increase, along with Aizen's plans. They were exhausted and weren't sure if they would be able to withstand any more of the battles or destroying the Hollows that they came across.

They were in over their heads.

Could it be? That Aizen will win?

* * *

**A/N: **Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 10

**Death Trap**

**By: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame, Touya and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach, therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Light**

I shut the door behind me, sauntering back to my seat. I had a migraine surfacing because of the immeasurable stress with the obstacles that was increasing. A breath bolted my lips with my brows furrowed, countless thoughts burned in my brain, unable to seep away.

It didn't add up.

That damn girl threw me off once again. She knew I was Kira, but the only thing that confirmed my suspicions was that she could see spirits and she knew the existence of Shinigami. So, that meant that her friends had the same ability.

I remembered their shocked expression that was etched on their faces when they had 'saw' Ryuk. There was a chance that they held the Death Note, but not likely. I didn't recall any other killings beside mine (since it would have appeared on the TV). I assumed they didn't carry a Death Note. I acquired of her intelligence and I knew she was harassing me. She seems to enjoy me being in this type of state (so sadistic of her). In addition, I know they were associated with the 'earthquakes', as they never occurred until they emerged.

All of this was too much to handle.

I needed to end this once and for all and I will start with L. I unfastened one of the side drawers, hauling out the Death Note and writing new names of criminals I got from the news. My mind wandered off into the problem, unable to leave my mind. I looked at the pros and cons of getting rid of L. I know no matter what I do to discern their secret, they struggled to conceal it. I will get to the bottom of it; everything usually unravels and shows itself into the light. Whether I exterminate L or not, they will there because of the deaths, they were there since the murders began, so I know that they will keep a close eye on me.

I just had to absorb the secret they were willing to hide from me. There is also the fact that I know I will be off the hook after L dies, but I may have to lead the investigation. I may have to use the tactic of conduct them in a wild goose chase. In other words, I have to send them in circles; they are certain I am innocent because of my personality and the façade I put up. They think so highly of me, expecting I wouldn't do something like that. How ignorant of them.

It makes it easier for me to keep off the trail of being established. If there is no evidence or I can frame those new students some way (since they were suspicious to begin with).

I was getting close to learning what they are plotting. Ever since they arrived; I have begun to see these strange or floating shapes. I could also hear voices and sounds I have never undergone. It is my nature to detect these things, engulfing the familiar surroundings I have endured since young.

My goal is at stake and I also can't afford L finding more evidence that may give him hints. I can't take that chance; I decided to call the one person that is of use to me.

Misa.

"Hey Misa, it's me." I replied, hearing her voice at the end of the telephone. The aggravation bubbled inside of me, the familiarity of her bubbly, lovesick voice. As always, she prodded to follow me, just because we 'could' be together. I promised to love her, which is not possible.

She giggled, "Light-kun! Misa is so glad you called!"

And the two of us chatted up ways to get destroy L. I could feel the eruption of joy emerging my inner core; I would be able to accomplish erasing one of the existences that stand in my way. I brushed the inner thoughts that seeped into my mind, the other reasons of abolishing L's entity because of the woman that caused me disarray. I could care less about that woman or whether my emotions run deeper, it is less on my priority list.

My cause is more important.

* * *

The three strolled through the campus; silence surrounded them, only the voices of the individuals were conversing in their own topics about life or educational subjects. Light broke the silence by speaking to L, exchanging glances with Ame. He waited for her to make her move because of the bet they bargained with.

The confession.

How was it going to play? Meanwhile, Ame scanned the beautiful campus with interest, the emotions on her sleeve, and nervousness portrayed on the young woman. She averted her eyes, hoping to loose contact. She repeated the words in her mind, countless times. The tomato color sprouted onto her face, once again.

Without warning, the barrier of one thought became unfocused, as other ideas fluttered in her mind, the pros and cons of feelings to be expressed, all because of a bet. She had her thoughts circling, ever since Light announced the idea. She attempted to brush it off, but to no avail.

Finally, Light had fought back with a weapon she had never partaken of before, until now. Love. Due to her lack of experience, she was held in the brown-haired handsome hand's clutches. She clenched her fists. She hated letting a human win. Was he that threatened, to the point he was desperate to use this type of attack?

Light observed, pondering whether she was going to evade her part of the bet. It was normal in such cases like this, avoiding the chance of rejection. Unfortunately, he had no data or information that could contribute to his advantage in case she was to break the promise of the bet. She kept aspects of herself reserved, so no one could seek in using against her, just like her friends (or so he thought). It was expected of her to bail. Before he concluded his accusations, the sound of her voice escaped, finally.

"H-hideaki, Ryuuga. . ." Ame answered, hiding her expression from the two, bowing her head in the process, to hide her humiliation. Her voice shaken, the nervousness was evident. She screamed, "I love you!"

All pair of eyes drifted off to the three students, due to her loud confession. L nibbled on his thumbnail, gazing at her with interest, ignorant to the gazes that were sent to them. He was partially taken aback, even if Light had given him the explanation of her peculiar behavior. He didn't know how to react to the situation because he never had experienced a person holding feelings for him, more so, in a platonic way.

Meanwhile, Light mentally laughed at the two. He had predicted the situation, already acknowledging that L wouldn't hold any feelings for, since he was anti-social to begin with. He was ignorant or lacked to decipher anything social-related. He either thought L would agree with him, in terms of dating her for information, but there was the fact he wouldn't see it through(he learned she was intelligent, she could be working alongside of him). It could be an act.

Light looked at the two, waiting for the answer of the detective.

She waited patiently, pondering what his answer was. She attempted to read the detective's mind or his response to her confession, but she was unable. He was someone that held no predictability; he was different in her opinion. She was silent, only her thoughts swirled and her Zankpakuto spirit's voice fluttered in her mind, time to time. She escaped a sigh, releasing any tension she could.

_It is wrong for a Shinigami to fall in love with a human. _Ame thought. _How could I let something like this happen? Being with humans made me become so soft. So pathetic. _

_My little bird, this could be a good thing to learn . ._ .Howaitofennikusu answered, fluttering his wings. _Now you are able to open your heart and comprehend things you have never encountered._

Ame shook her head. _Howaito. You know what happens when a human gets involved with a Shinigami. They will become targets of Hollows. _She took a glance at L; the horrible image popped in her mind with the Hollow smirked, triumphed in defeating its prey. Only L's body and the blood scattered on the ground. She shuddered at the picture that retained in her mind. _I don't want that to happen . . . I hope he rejects me, so he will never go through that._

"I see. . ." L answered, nibbling on his thumbnail, somewhat slouching, looking at her with his coal orbs. "It seems what Light has perceived to be true. . ."

Ame's eyes broadened at the sudden realization. She growled, rotating herself to face the brown-haired genius. "So, you told him?"

"He asked me about your strange behavior," Light replied. "There isn't a logical explanation that could be excused than your obvious feelings for him. And it doesn't make a difference since you were going to confess."

Ame narrowed her eyes, penetrating her bluish-grey eyes at him, but with no effect on Light at all. She turned to L, once again, anticipating his answer again.

"Hmm. . .I confirmed I have no emotions that are similar to yours. . ." L said, bluntly. ". . . Your feelings would be a liability if I were to accept them. "

_I got what I wanted . . . but it still hurts. _A hurt expression revealed on her face, the tears tempting to fall from her eyes. She clenched her fists, trying to keep her composure, not wanting to seem weak and let these emotions that she felt, be exposed in front of everyone. _At least with this, I can protect him from afar . . ._ She feigned a smile, "Don't worry . . . I'll be fine." However, despite the front Ame had placed, the smile would begin to crack.

Light watched her silently, noting her features and that her emotions were revealed. She was on the verge of crying from the rejection, but attempted to keep her composure. He wasn't surprised by the rejection of the detective because he didn't seem to focus on those aspects of life, like romance or love, in general. He also had a coil of emotions swirling through him that he couldn't place his finger on. He shrugged off those awakening emotions, acknowledging those feelings would defeat the purpose that they weren't his top priority and may cause him to crumble and put his goal at stake.

L, on the other hand, was a different matter. The black-haired man was oblivious of Ame's face. He didn't consider her feelings or stumble; it was like swatting a fly, before returning to your usual routine. It was just a futile speck in the detective's life.

* * *

The air pierced with the awkwardness due to the confession, no voices came from either of the three, strolling down the campus in a quiet matter, engaging themselves only with the loud noises that came from the _whoosh_ of the winds that blew the trees back and forth, along with the yellow, bright sun that beamed harshly from the blue clouds above and the humans that paced themselves in the university.

They feigned as if nothing happened in the past minute, like it was a momentarily important item (but as for Ame, that was a different story, she was compelled from the feeling of rejection), only guiding their minds with the flooding of their thoughts that flew into their heads, like a gust of wind. They were interrupted by a bubbly voice.

"Light-kun!" Misa giggled, dashing towards her boyfriend, hugging Light. He returned the hug, while Ame and L observed. She wasn't surprised by the interaction, her mind still fresh from the blow, not reacting much to the two lover's exchange.

"Misa! What are you doing here?" Light questioned.

"Misa had a photo-shoot nearby!" Misa began with a smile. " Misa came to visit Light-kun!"

L's eyes broadened, observing the model and her boyfriend, surprised by the sudden encounter with the celebrity. The feeling of suspiciousness arose from his inner core, processing his thoughts of the explanations. He couldn't afford to be careful, any person that Light was connected to, played a crucial role (since he believed he was Kira) in the Kira case. Anyone could aid in his ruling and L can't be submissive, otherwise, he'd lose against the game between Kira and him. Despite of Light's looks, how would he be able to encounter someone as famous as Amane Misa? This notable fact caused the suspicion in the first place. It was only logical statement.

Just like Light, L couldn't take any risks that could cost him in defeating Kira (or in this case, Light). "I didn't know you were acquainted with Amane Misa. . ." he nibbled on this thumb, intrigued by the situation at hand. He acknowledged her beauty, taking her imagery to mind. She had luscious blonde hair, tied half up with two pig tails, who wore a gothic Lolita outfit that complimented her creamy skin. Her blue orbs were like the sea, flowing and endless. "I'm jealous that you have her as a girlfriend. . .I'm a fan of yours. . ."

Misa was cheerful of this thought.

A hurt expression was plastered on Ame's face, detecting the jab of pain that met with her heart, like an invisible hand clutched her heart in its hand or shot with a weapon of some sort, unable to deteriorate away. It was too much too bear, seeing the person she loved gaze upon someone as beautiful as Misa. She could only avert her eyes, committing to memory of the expression of L fresh in her mind. She clenched her fists, attempting to erase the image, but it wouldn't. Her mind wanted her to suffer in continuous pain. It was as if it was masochistic.

Meanwhile, Light monitored the conversation, his eyes darting from the individuals, noting that everything was going to according to plan. He mentally smirked, knowing he was a few steps away before killing his rival. His so-called girlfriend would be able to see L's name with her Shinigami eyes and that would be the end of him, before getting rid of his next obstacle: the strangers that came into the middle of the first semester. He was close to ruling as God, in a peaceful world. No one able to stop him and disrupting the peace he was soon to create.

Without warning, his eyes set on the young woman that was silent the past time. He could feel new emotions lingered inside that he brushed aside, the hatred of L surfaced more from within. Why? L was inconsiderate of Ame's feelings, especially she just confessed to him a few minutes ago. He could at least be weary of her feelings, but this insensitiveness was expected of him. He didn't see beyond the picture, even deeper, like human emotions. They were a liability. Instead, L gawked at Misa liked a hormone-craved boy.

"Misa," Light answered, ignoring the exchange of looks. "I would like you to meet, my friend, Hideaki Ryuuga."

_Hideaki Ryuuga? _Misa's eyes widened, seeing his name by the use of Shinigami eyes. _That's not his name. It's –_

* * *

Without warning, her thought was interrupted by the sounds of someone's footsteps that moved towards their direction. They turned to the sounds of the _thump _on the concrete floor. The person had blond tresses stopped around shoulder length; his bangs covered his left eye, sending a serious look from his blue orbs. It stressed out the gloomy emotions he held. He wore a black jacket over his red shirt and dark, loose navy blue pants. He panted sharply, catching his breath from the run he did.

"Zu-zu-kun?" Ame sensed the aura from his signature spiritual pressure. The aggravation of his nickname was plastered on his face, the thrill of bothering others shot Ame back to her usual self. He really hated the name she gave him. He escaped a breath, crossing his arms, in a threatening, yet serious matter.

Light snickered, hearing the name she gave. _Zu-zu-kun? It seems I am not the only one she annoys._

The detective felt the familiarity of suspiciousness welled within him as well, seeing this blonde haired man. It was proven that this male was an acquaintance of Ame. He portrayed they were linked to those earthquakes that could be connected to Kira and the killings. They could assist on the investigation and learning the secrets these peculiar people were hiding.

He suspected them being an indirect suspect (despite the thought). He had to capture them under surveillance. L had to consider the possibilities, anyone within radius were suspects in his perspective. So, no one could defy him, it would cause them to prove that they were guilty and labeled as the one who killed these criminals and FBI agents. His countless thoughts swirled in his mind, wondering who he is.

"Hello, I am Kira Izuru," Izuru answered, bowing. "It is nice to meet you. I am here because I need to speak to Ame."

_Kira Izuru._ The moment L heard his name; he had concluded that this man could be the cause. The name couldn't be coincidence, could it? There was a chance with these two; from the scenes up to now could have been an act. With Ame playing stupid, she could easily catch them off guard, while Kira could be doing the killings. He knew the concept itself was obvious, but that could be the cleverness of Kira. He knew that if he underestimated the idea, he would be able to surpass L and use that to his advantage. L clutched on the theory, otherwise, if he didn't, he would fail in stopping the uprising of Kira's awakening. "I see. . .I'm Hideaki Ryuuga."

However, Light's mind drifted off, shifting to another plan because of this new discovery. He could use Kira Izuru's name by framing him. His former plans that he was going to use as back up, may come in use, just in case this part didn't work. It was like he was handed with his 'destiny' by a silver platter. All this was too easy. "I'm Yagami Light," he replied.

"Misa is Amane Misa!" she beamed.

Izuru acknowledged their introductions, gesturing Ame to follow him. She gazed at him, taking her focus from the situation before, analyzing the emotions that were plastered against his gloomy face. She sensed the usual tense and seriousness of her vice-captain, mirroring his steps as they moved away from the three humans they were with earlier.

As the two Shinigami were away from hearing view, they could hear the bustling of a crowd forming around Light, L and Misa. The 3rd Vice- Captain and one of the seats in his division, turned, their eyes lingered on the noisy crowd, before returning back to their one-on-one discussion.

"I was meaning to talk to you, Ame," Kira replied, "After learning about the 'test mishap' we've observed that you feigned being intelligent, that you are taking the status of us being on earth too lightly."

Ame quirked a brow, listening to his words, knowing he wasn't finished.

"You are taking your mission in watching Yagami Light lightly. You haven't been much used to us these days that could help with the investigation," He continued, "It seems from the past time you've been ordered in fulfilling the duties of watching him, you've been playing around."

"I am doing as requested," Ame pointed, crossing her arms, rebutting his accusations. "There was nothing to report that wasn't obvious already. Besides, who said I couldn't have fun? As long as I fulfill my duty?"

Kira sighed, she was really a handful. She was worse than when she was an idiot. "This isn't time for games, Ame. You know that."

"Says the guy who is too _focused_." Ame answered, crossing her arms. She was implying the words he uttered during the break in of Kurosaki Ichigo and his team, after he struck one of his close friends, Hinamori.

Kira had caught the words she implied, his brow furrowed, remembering the words that entered into his mind, eating away, piece by piece. The image burned in his mind, striking one of his friends, the young 5th Vice Captain, Hinamori Momo, in order to protect his Captain, Ichimaru Gin. He could feel his mind beginning to falter, the words _Monster_, replayed in his mind. He exhaled a breath, hoping to release any tension that was engraved inside of him.

Ame could have cared less of the emotions that dashed through him, in fact, it thrilled her that he was bothered by the words she countered him with him. In spite of that, she could feel a small, heavy feeling swirling in the pit of her stomach. What was it. . .empathy? Could it be?

Only time will tell.

* * *

**Light**

I detected the gathering of the crowd, enclosing the three of us because of being fans of my girlfriend. I peered overhead, rummaging through the crowd before my eyes, catching the familiarity of the pair, Ame and her friend. They retreated, only a few paces from us, conversing with each other. I have perceived their expressions changed from anger to pain and their gestures proved my assumption.

I pondered what the two were discussing about that could be so important? The conversation between Kira and Ame dwelled the curiosity inside of me. I was itching to know it because I knew that it directed towards me or the earthquakes. The hidden answer was held in front of me, obviously mocking me that I'd be unable to attain it (but this was wrong, there is nothing I can accomplish). Besides, if I were to eavesdrop on the conversation, it would be humiliating if I was caught and I rather not risk that.

My mind was whisked away by the voice of Misa, snapping me back to reality. "Ah! Someone touched Misa's butt!"

"Who could have done such a thing?" L answered. "That is unforgivable! I shall find the culprit!"

I stayed silent, just observing their conversation. I urged to roll my eyes at his words.

Misa giggled, "Ah, that's okay. That's very sweet!"

After a while, the bustling of the crowd dispersed, heading to their own destination in the university. It was left with the three of us. Eventually, my girlfriend left along with her manager, heading back to the photo-shoot, gesturing a wave. The action already had been done; the last step was to learn his name, so I was going to call Misa.

"Will you be going to our next class?" L asked, his hands in his pockets, his eyes searching mine.

"Yeah, I am heading to the bathroom first." I told him, strolling away from the detective's side, my thoughts gathering that I have won this battle. I smirked at the revelation, tasting victory already. I knew I could manipulate a certain amount of days; therefore, you wouldn't be able to capture me L. The investigation will still continue. I pointed out earlier, without leads, it will be dropped.

Good bye, L. It was fun while it lasted. I picked up my cell phone, dialing Misa's number. However, I was caught off guard, hearing the familiar ringtone nearby. I rotated my head, looking from the distance, hearing it come from L's back pocket. Damn him. He took Misa's phone during the invasion of her fans. The was suspicious of Misa being the Second Kira the moment they met.

"Hello?" L answered.

"L. . .why do you have Misa's phone?" I underestimated him, so I am suffering because of it. I stride towards L, quirking a brow.

"I held suspicion that she was Second Kira. . ." L replied, nibbling on his thumb. "Since I investigated a few weeks earlier because of the tapes we gotten, we found evidence when we went to her room."

"I see," I escaped a breath, pulling my hand out. "Well, I'll return it to my girlfriend. "

"This would be either good news or bad news for you. . ." L replied, handing Misa's cellphone. "But we've captured your girlfriend, due to these circumstances . . . and I assume this must be horrible for you to be in this position."

I could feel the tension building from inside, supressing the collision of emotions. I released a breath that caught from my throat, relieving any stress I had. I processed infinite ideas, nitpicking the ones I could use to avoid this but I couldn't. I looked at the alternatives, all I could see the danger of being found out, since Misa was captured and she may spill the truth. I had to get rid of her as possible; she was a threat in my uprising in taking my throne in this deceitful world.

* * *

While the Shinigami were scouting the area of Hollows and destroying them with their Katana (without using their Shikai of course) a peculiar specimen came through the black hole that was in-between Soul Society and the real world: Huceo Mindo. It was a vast Hollow with a sword on its waist; its monstrous dark eyes scanned the area, coming across the person he was searching for.

Kurosaki Ichigo (or at least he thought. It was Kon, instead).

He sneered at Ichigo, looking at the tiny human. Kon's eyes registered with fear, shivering in front of the monstrous being. What was this? He lunged at the weak, puny human; as Kon closed his eyes, preparing for the pain and death that he was succumb to. However, the red amulet in his pocket floated onto the air, creating a barrier and protecting his life. Kon's eyes broadened; bewildered by the situation he was in. He knew it wouldn't work the second time.

"I told you to be careful, Kon and keep that amulet with you as possible."

Kon, in Ichigo's body, heard a familiar voice. He turned around, seeing the one person he didn't expect to see. It was Kurosaki Isshin. Ichigo's dad! _What was going on? _He thought. _His father is a Shinigami?_

A smile came from the former ex-Captain, standing there proud in his old uniform. He looked up at the Arrancar.

"B-but . . . how do you know it was me?" Kon asked. "Did you know from the beginning?"

"I never called you Ichigo, did I?"

Kon shook his head.

"I am looking for Kurosaki Ichigo. I am the Grand Fisher!" the Arrancar said, sneering at the two people. "I have a score to settle with that Shinigami!"

"Sorry, but he's a little preoccupied." Isshin answered, "So, I hope you'd settle for me." He took his sword out.

The Arrancar laughed, crazily. "You think you can beat me with such a pathetic sword?" he took out the vast sword in his gigantic hands, smirking.

"Well, that'll have to do." Isshin said, nonchalantly. "I use this to slay Hollows, which is enough for me."

"I am nothing like those Hollows!" Grand Fisher said. "I am better than those! I am an ARR-"

And the old man slashed him in one move. The Grand Fisher's eyes had enlarged, speechless by the attack sent by Kurosaki Ichigo. Meanwhile, Isshin placed his sword back in his hilt, crossing his arms, creasing his brows with anticipation. He peeked at the tall Arrancar.

"Yes, you can decipher a Shinigami's spiritual energy and power by their sword," Isshin said. "However, it is common sense that anyone above a Vice-Captain would lessen their power, since it'll cause imbalance here and it is too much of a hassle to use that gigantic power."

That was the end of Grand Fisher and the revenge he gotten for his wife.

**Is this change for the worst or could it help the Shinigami?**

* * *

**A/N: **Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 11

**Death Trap**

**By: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame, Touya and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach, therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Light decided the best way to evade the situation was to act as if he was upset, like any boyfriend would be, when they took their girlfriend. Especially, the situation. He was accusing Misa of being the Second Kira. Even though it was true.

He had to act out of innocence; therefore, he said that it was fine to suspect him, but not to get his girlfriend involved. All he could do was act stupid. He had to figure out the back up, sooner or later.

His thoughts were interrupted by an incoming shock that felt heavy upon his body. The sounds of a loud roar came from the distance, erasing any other thoughts at that moment. He was unable to make out rational thoughts at this point, especially about L and him.

The feeling of Deja Vu surfaced within him. He searched through the campus, his eyes set on the sound. His eyes widened, distracted by the incoming outline of the supernatural being, shivering from the shrill it sent.

Light could feel the returning familiarity of the moment, the traumatic event issued was like the blank, white image, connecting it to the latter. His mind screamed to dash away from the scene, knowing that death was the answer of this after math, if he were to stay here. This probably would assist with L's death, but it seemed other forces seemed to interfere.

All the Shinigami sensed the incoming of other Hollows, along with the one nearby, the piercing scream sliced through the air, and their phones vibrated due to the invasion of Hollows. Ame calculated the exact coordinates, without using her phone; she growled under her breath and clasped her fists, the impression snuck up on her. The Hollow saw its prey, strutting towards the two humans, both L and Light. Before she could reflect, she rushed off in the direction the two were in.

Kira inspected her leave, his eyes amplified at her impulsiveness, perceptive of her form. There was a possibility she wouldn't make it. She dashed off to save their lives and she could be eaten by the Hollow. He couldn't risk that! How could someone so smart, do something as risk her own life like this? He rubbed his temples, the tension growing inside of him, all because of her stupidity. He grasped it was because of the humans she intermingled with, causing her to go lenient, rather retaining her duties first. He exhaled; the young woman was his responsibility, so he would be reprimand because he didn't fulfill his duties, even if she was a handful.

He shook his head, swallowing the Soul Candy and was unconfined by the chambers of the false body he was in.

The Hollow sneered, sighted his new prey. L witnessed Light's features, noticing the difference in his demeanor. He wasn't aware of the spiritual world, like Light was beginning to experience. The Hollow lifted its fists, the meal he will have soon was so close and the thought of it swirled in its mouth.

It didn't react, seeing Ame dash from the distance, the tempting, spiritual energy that omitted from her caused his mouth to water, wanting it more than the two preys he encountered. He already figured the spirit energy was from a Shinigami. He decided to wait for the right time, before making a move because he beginning to see that Ame had a weakness for these two humans.

The desire omitted from him. He was growing impatient, so before Ame got there, the Hollow lifted its arm, ready to strike the two. She was a few meters away. She was unable to protect the one she loved. It was too late! The pain fell on her stricken face.

Kira materialized before them, slashing the Hollow to pieces with his Katana, landing swiftly onto the cement floor. He used the Memory Replacement device. Eventually, Izuru flashed off in an instant, returning to his gigai, nonchalantly walked up to the disastrous site.

They analyzed the site, noting the pavement was smashed by the impact, only left with debris and footprints by the earthquakes. Many questions fluttered in their minds with the exception of the two Shinigami. They feigned there was no hint to the paranormal. Meanwhile, the one thing that they couldn't place their finger was what they saw in front of them. Just like the first Hollow attack, only a white image was shown.

Light spoke first. "It seems another earthquake has happened."

"Yes. . ." L agreed by his statement. "It is proven around us, but it's peculiar that I didn't witness it . . .even though we are at the scene of the crime. . ."

"It's kind of strange, every time it happens. . . " Light answered, "That we can't remember being involved in it, even if we were at the scene of the crime."

"It seems the earthquakes are connected to you and your friends. . . ." L's eyes grazed to Ame and Kira. The two were silent. Kira knew the worst was coming and it was due to the situation that they couldn't escape from. L's suspicion on Ame and Kira didn't waver. He spun towards the perspective of the two with his hands in his pocket, monitoring them, silently. ". . . I would be needing you two to follow me."

Ame and Kira stayed silent, allowing him to speak.

". . .I also suspect you to be Kira or the Second Kira," L continued, "Or at least linked towards it . . . therefore, we must keep you under surveillance."

Izuru was about to protest, but Ame's eyes browsed her Vice-Captain, whispering, "Go along with it . . . it may contribute towards our own investigation, by keeping a close eye on them. We know we're innocent."

This was also suspicious. L and Light noted that they were talking amongst themselves.

The two knew it was futile to argue. There was no way of fleeing the clutches of the detective or Light, so they reluctantly agreed (except Ame, she was thrilled to spend time with her love) of his words. This outcome caused problems in diminishing the Hollow attacks because of this new change of their plans in conquering Aizen.

"Surveillance?" Izuru asked. "What do you mean by that? Are you also working on a case in stopping Kira?"

L nodded. "You catch on pretty quickly. . ." He nibbled on his thumb.

* * *

After school, L entered the puny British automobile with the other two, along with Watari in his usual spot, driving the little car down the streets of Japan going to their destination. His eyes migrated to the suspects in the back, their eyes skimming the passing scenery. He witnessed them from the review mirror, struggling to read the minds by behavioral aspects that could support him in the case. He gnawed on his thumb, sitting in his unusual, eccentric way. His thoughts whirled in his mind, listing the possible data of the three that he gained from being enclosed by them. He had only a few leads, but not that great. As long as the three were under his clutches he will uncover the truth that had settled in the region of Kanto.

Eventually, Watari steered the two to a tall building that came to view, stopping to a halt in an instant. They departed from the seemingly, crowded car, their eyes examined the prideful building with its intricate design. Ame and Kira stood in awe of its artistic value, gawking at the building for the first time and grasping the structure in their mind with utmost interest. They sauntered into the room, strolling to the room located in the midst of the building; its porcelain wall encircled them, like an eternal hallway. Its beauty struck the two Shinigami, the thought of the labyrinth not in mind (unlike Soul Society's walls), as it transported them to an elaborate room with technical security, like computers and monitors.

Pairs of eyes drifted to the sounds of the door opening and the rhythmic footsteps that tracked them. They foresee L's return, eager to begin the Kira case as scheduled to bring him or her to justice. They were merely bystanders of the case, donating whenever they can, as the detective and Light advocated. They encircled the low coffee table with documents and pictures, grasping the new evidence.

They were astonished by the new faces that came into the scene, illimitable thoughts flooded into their mind of the new comers. They know they were associated with the Kira case, since L's top priority was focused with something like this, but this was 'too' much.

"What is Ame-chan doing here?" Soichirou asked. "Why are you getting an innocent girl involved? She has nothing to do with the Kira case."

"This is Asaguwa-san," L said, clueless to Soichirou's expression, yet noting the observation to his socially, untrained mind. "And this is Kira Izuru."

The team remained silent, infinite thoughts surrounded them, as the realization hit at Izuru's last name, understanding L's theories on the third Captain because of his last name and the gloomy aura that omitted from him (as they scrutinized him from head-to-toe) and had to be brought under surveillance. As for the innocent-like girl, Asaguwa Ame, what could be the reason? Besides her beauty. However, some of them thought the acting Third Captain's last name was quite too obvious, so they couldn't make conclusions that he was Kira.

L nibbled on his thumb, grazing his teeth against his fingernail, passing the rest of the team, gathering his thoughts before replying for the random entrance of the two. He stood in front of his computer, "I believe these two are connected to Kira in some way or at least to the Earthquakes." His eyes traveled to the two. "If we keep them under surveillance, we may discover their true identity that they maintained so far. . ."

"I understand your thoughts for this man!" Soichirou pointed at Kira, "But Ame-chan? I don't see how she could be Kira or the second one!"

L's dark orbs dawdled to Soichirou's, arranging himself in the revolving seat in his standard position with his feet on the chair, parallel to the laptop's monitor. "She is smarter than she appears . . . she has been feigning stupidity," He held the cup of coffee with the mounted of sugar cubes swimming in it, tracing his index and thumb upon it, "The evidence that made me suspect her as Kira or as the second by about 30% because she gotten an equal score like your son and I." L answered

"But she could have cheated."

"Your son and I overheard her take the oral exam with the teacher to prove she was intelligent," The detective replied, "Whether they are linked or not, they could contribute to the case with their intelligence. . ."

Soichirou released a grave sigh, knowing the battle was lost. He had no say in the matter, despite the words he argued with. All he could do was chart the reigns of the one in charge, the greatest detective of all: L. Besides, they had other aspects to worry about, for example, substantiating that his son was innocent of the accusations the detective exhibited. He took a seat on the couch, furrowing his brows by focusing another detail to the recent progress report that was displayed on the table. He decided to return to the passing topic before the sudden surprise.

Before Soichirou could begin, he was interrupted by Aizawa . "The evidence makes sense now," He continued, "We understood the reason you believe Amane Misa was the Second Kira."

L returned back to his computer. "Watari, did she say anything?"

"No," Watari answered through the communication of the laptop. "Even though we restrained her, she hasn't even complained about that."

"I see. . ." L replied, "Send me the image."

"Are you sure?" The old man asked.

"It's fine." L answered, nibbling on his thumbnail, in response.

Their eyes widened at the image of the young woman captured, attached to a board with blindfolds and tied up without her permission. The expression etched on their faces, revealed that this was unexpected turn of events, countless thoughts entered their mind of the detective, finding his motives in gaining information illegal and despicable. He would do everything in his power (despite it being illegal or not), in gathering the absolute, necessary evidence needed. At any absolute costs!

Ame, on the other hand, her misty eyes regarded at the imagery of the young woman on the board. A tide emotions and thoughts expressed on her features, her heart crumbling further by the continuous revelation. She stood there besides her acting Captain, consuming the situation with every angle. The written, unwavering emotions plastered on her face. She was broken at this point, like pieces of glass scattered, she was unable to cry, out of disbelief and shock was the only one retaining her from breaking. She wasn't the type to cry or show a well of emotions like people she had encountered. She stood there in silence.

She knew at this point that L had a partial crush on the model and the perverted, bondage-like fantasy was evident of this. Ame clenched her fists, averting her eyes, so she could elude any shown of emotion she learned to seal inside. She knew she would eventually break.

Izuru's blue eyes fell upon the woman beside him. He heaved a sigh, the gloomy expression still exposed on his face, while his eyes looked at her in dismay. He saw one of the Shinigami of his division experience the betrayal of the heart, peering at her with concern and pity. He sent her an acknowledged look, rubbing her head in to comfort her in some way.

Meanwhile, L, along with the other team neglected Ame's feelings. They were focused on the case. He surveyed the image of Amane Misa, lost in thought by the questions that seeped into his mind, taking another sip of his coffee from his hands, before he set it down.

"Why did you do this?" one of them asked.

"It's logical under such circumstances that you are able to gain information. . ." L answered, nibbling on fingernail.

They approved L's words; acknowledge that his methods were made for essential reasons. They lingered in silence, waiting for the next step to gathering the evidence they would need to complete any source of the suspects being as they predicted.

With this in mind, L questioned Misa ceaseless inquiries regarding the case that would contribute to the case, but to no avail. They couldn't use her answers. They exchanged pleasantries at first, but the interrogation took a different turn

. It was revolving L being a 'pervert' and random outbursts of her to being killed because of the state she was in. They browsed at her with confusion, speculating the reason she was acting this way, but it was anticipated because of the circumstances. However, she was conversing with her Shinigami, Rem to have her memories obliterated, to be exterminated and have no harm placed on her loved one.

And Rem left to save Misa's life. . .

* * *

**Flashback, an Unknown Area in Kanto**

_Rem, Ryuk and Light mounted around the unknown area, bordered by the trees, executing the plan he had come up with. He stared at them in silence, initiating them to exchange books, passing them around. After, he buried one of the books in the soil beneath them. He forfeited one of the death notes he had carried and bestowed it to Rem, flying off into the distance. He watched her fly away, a blur of the Shinigami in the air, only an outline enclosed her. He knew that as long as he had the other notebook, he would have his memories still intact about Rem, Ryuk and the death note._

"_Is this really okay?" Ryuk asked._

_Light closed his eyes, furrowing his brows in the process. "Well, we don't really have a choice."_

"_So, the notebook you placed on the ground will be there forever?" His yellow eyes gleamed, a sneer conveyed on his face. _

"_It is the only for the time being, Ryuk," Light answered, "I will tell you when I want to forfeit the Death Note, when you hear me say the words 'forfeit.'"_

_Ryuk bobbed his head; charmed by the condition they were in._

* * *

**Light**

My mind traced back to the memories of Rem coming to my house, pleading for me to aid her to save my so-called girlfriend, obviously showing distress for someone like her. I had to execute a plan to rescue Misa, since she was like a walking bomb. She had to do something stupid (I am not surprised), like having evidence lying around. Otherwise, I would have L's fate in my hands. I was threatened by Rem, that if I didn't save her and have her exterminated in the process, then I would die in the hands of Rem. I couldn't allow that to happen, due to the fact that my dream would be extinguished at the moment of my death. My cause was at stake! So, I could only result to forfeit the two notebooks I carried and exchanged between the two of them. I had no other choice, but to hide away the remaining notebook underground.

I waltzed into the hotel room, my brows furrowed with my soon-to-be plan. This plan was perfect, it would take longer in getting rid of L, but it would save Misa and I. It would reveal both of our 'innocence' and you will see what I have in stored for you. I exhaled a breath, browsing each person in the room, before my eyes set on Ame and her friend, Kira. I could tell from her eyes that she was bidding to read me from the way her eyes scanned me, moving from head-to-toe with those eyes of hers, transforming them to narrowed eyes, the hatred displayed on her greyish-blue orbs. I brushed off the daggers that she shot from her eyes, my eyes preying only L.

Everyone turned to face me, sighted me enter through the white door from the announcement I made earlier.

"I believe that there is a chance I'm Kira." I answered.

My father's eyes broadened by the exclamation I confessed, grabbing me by the shoulders. "How could you say that?! You are not, my son!"

"There are times when I have lapses during the day," My eyes unconsciously shut, eyeing my hands with an apprehensive look on my face. My brows furrowed with subtle concentration. I could only feign that this lie I voiced was the truth, otherwise, I would be in trouble. "I may have become Kira subconsciously, having the other me take over . . . it is the only logical reason. Everything that has happened so far, no wonder why Ryuuzaki believes I am Kira."

L twisted from his seat, regarding at me with interest. He spoke with absolute confidence, "He's right. I am 99% convinced that Yagami Light is indeed Kira," He spun once again, taking another sip, watching the sugar cubes floating in his coffee. "We should also begin the interrogation for him . . . so we could perceive whether his statements are true."

L looked at me with those dark, circle eyes of his. "We shall proceed with your interrogation as well. We will keep you under surveillance."

"But we watched him for five days straight," Matsuda cried. "There is no way he could be Kira!"

Aizawa shook his head, disagreeing with Matsuda. "We could watch them at home; but we didn't have enough manpower to follow him everywhere, which is enough to evade our surveillance."

I considered for L's response in silence, waiting for him to fall into the trap. Everything was progressing I hoped it would. However, the rest of the investigation team have caught onto past mistakes, knowing the cons they had while I was being watched at home. It was easy to evade those, since there were some blind spots and they didn't have enough people to help them.

". . . I was thinking of tying up Yagami Light and placing him in a cell for a period of time." L said, nibbling on his finger once again.

"What?!" My father shouted. Once again, he is making this more difficult. I don't know how long I can put up with my father's outbursts.

"And I shall watch every move you make through these monitors," I watched my rival reply with. I mentally rolled my eyes, the hatred continuously growing of this man. I acknowledged his words, but getting along with a strange, peculiar individual, I don't know how long before I burst.

My father's eyes went wide, his eyes made contact with L's. "What?! No! I won't allow my son to go under extreme conditions!"

"Let him, dad. I was going to suggest it," I sighed. I understand that my father cared about my wellbeing, but sometimes he could go over the top about it. At least, this was going according to my plan. "If it would prove my innocence, I will allow it."

"How about the other two?" One of them questioned, while we all considered the outcasts of the group. The other suspects that we assumed to be 'Kira' (although I knew the truth, they weren't.) They were just bystanders, but as long as they are within my grasp, I shall identify the secrets that lay between them, their friends and those mysterious earthquakes they seemed to be connected to.

This will be the end of their existence, if I could help it.

"I shall do the same thing for them, as I will with Yagami Light." I mentally smirked in my head; this was a bonus for me. I had no idea what my rival would do with them nor had I have a plan of keeping them under scrutiny. I knew he would keep them within radius, watching their move that could exhibit any proof about the earthquakes or the link to Kira.

I didn't know a lot about Kira Izuru, but from what I witnessed, he seemed like a decent, yet gloomy-like man. He always seemed to be depressed in some aspect, probably about his life. I have no idea. I didn't really care much about his past or him as a person. I just wanted to learn the truth behind him and Ame. Nevertheless, it was Ame I believed deserve all this after what happened between us. She had been playing me from the start, initiating countless plans for my demise or playing with me, in every way. I couldn't wait to watch her suffer the consequences.

My eyes settled on her. I noticed a trace of nervousness, the moment she heard about the imprisonment, as if taking a huge toll on her. The girl seemed more affected than anything I have seen, the moment I met her. I wondered the cause of this nervousness. It was the same one when I neared her when we kissed . . . could it be it? That she was claustrophobic? That was mainly the reason, since I had no effect on her like when we engaged with each other. This sudden revelation could be of help in the future. Watch out, Asaguwa Ame. This may be the end for you. We will see you for who you truly are and your friends too. I will make sure that your identity will be discovered.

Despite all these thoughts I had, surging thoughts flew into my mind and the emerging emotions of guilt suppressed within me. I knew it was due to these unwelcoming feelings I had for the woman. I attempted to brush off any thought or emotions that claimed of any concern for her. I began to focus my brain, in terms of blaming her. It was her fault I wavered because of the infinite games that girl played with me.

L glanced at one of the investigation team, directing us to the cells they supposedly prepared for us. I entered one of them; my eyes peered at them silently.

The only thing left was to forfeit the Death Note.

The detective examined the three walk off into their prison; blundering thoughts entered the genius' mind. He endorsed his mind to come up with various solutions, reasons for this sudden change that would contribute to the case. Could this be one of the schemes that they fell into? Who knows. Only time will tell. All L knew was he was ready for it, no matter what it was.

He inspected the monitors, seeing them in prison, different expressions splashed on their faces. L observed their behavior with interest, noting them, mentally in his mind. He watched Kira, having a lack of change in his expression, only with utter concentration; he inspected the bars in silence. He kept the gloomy expression, hugging his knees on the bed.

Similarly, L's pair of eyes progressed to the brunette, realizing the transformation of her cheerful attitude to one of sadness. He caught a glimpse of a notable expression, the fear displayed in her eyes, glancing at the small prison and the bars that bounded her. He sustained watching her, meditating the behavioral change. What could this cause such a thing? She hugged her knees and laid on the floor, the sweat began to build from her. Her body shook, while her eyes gawked at the white floor. The only thing the detective could grasp of this fear was of small spaces or claustrophobia, as some people would refer it to. He mentally kept this weakness in mind, knowing that this could help with the interrogation because of this excessive fear she had. She reacted to it than the average claustrophobic person.

After, his eyes keyed onto Light, but there was no change to his features. It was the same as he waltzed into the hotel room. L just stayed silent, ready to have the interrogation begin. However, the detective was interrupted by Soichirou. He shook his head in dismay.

"I can't watch this! I don't want to see my son in this predicament, as he suffers in that prison!" Light's father said. "Let me go in a cell, so I don't do something drastic."

"I see . . . if that is what you want," L said, taking Soichirou's words in. He told one of the former NPA, leading to put him a separate cell. One of them guided Soichirou in another one. He took a seat, while his eyes blurred at that moment, dazed at this predicament. He expressed a sigh, watching the surveillance camera.

"Just tell me . . . the condition of my son," Soichirou said, with concern.

All L could say was a 'yes', following the request as followed. This assured the former policeman of the NPA.

* * *

**Soul Society**

Mayuri gawked at the monitor in his usual lab from the data the butterflies have gathered in the real world. He narrowed his eyes, seeing the new set of data caused a crease of worry on his features, expressing a sigh of the new found information. It was also sent by Hitsugaya Toshiro about the ongoing battles or any information from the data he gained from the meetings between the Shinigami and Soul Society. He clenched his hands at the rising Hollow increase and the deaths of Humans, all because of this 'human boy' named Light.

Why couldn't they kill him? All because of so-called justice that the General wanted. Couldn't he see this will cause imbalance between the worlds?

Along with his team, they knew that they were gathering information as they needed to aid in the soon, coming war with Aizen. This was the first step, by having the Death Note in the real world, choosing a candidate to spiral chaos. The other was to have the numerous Hollows to tire them all, so it would be easy for Aizen to claim victory.

The next, as already expressed from the meetings was the perfect Shinigami-Hollow hybrid. From what he gotten from the real world of Kurosaki Ichigo's father killing a somewhat perfect Arrancar (as he learned).

Mayuri told his superior of the new information as he needed, but some he kept to himself, until he found further evidence that could aid or exploring these theories that were based.

What was next?

For the past few days in Karakura town, the Hollow invasion has lessened because of the contribution of the Shinigami killing them all as they could. Each of them has grown tired with each passing day, since it was so numerous Hollows that needed to be extinguished. They went to ongoing meetings for every chance they could, bestowing any information that Soul Society could use. However, there wasn't much to be investigated at the moment.

So, all they could do was scatter themselves all over the region, killing each Hollow. However, to much to their surprise, a surge of spiritual energy depicted from the one of the districts in Karakura town. It was relatively new, never surfaced until this very moment. Who could it be? Out of the blue, there were two unrecognizable people that wandered. Two Arrancar came into Karakura town, gazing at the small town with interest.

They entered from the black hole that separated their dimension from Soul Society and the real world. The two observed the town, having a bunch of eyes gazing at the unknown gust of wind and the sounds of explosion that escapade from there. They glanced at them back, one had anger and confusion etched on his face because of being stared like a weirdo. He wanted to kill them, out of instinct, out of being an outcast.

"Why are they staring at us like that?" Yammy asked, growling. "If they are going to stare at us like that, it will make them wish they haven't been born."

With one exhaled, the vast Arrancar swallowed the people's souls, their eyes widened by the sudden shock and the feeling that surrounded them in an instant. Some fell away, while others just stood there with interest. After, their bodies collapsed on the ground, no life omitted from them. Their eyes dazed and blurred, signalling this aftermath.

Ulquiorra glanced at his partner with his emerald eyes, closing his eyes in response and returning them to the lying bodies on the cold, hard ground. "It is because they couldn't see us; it's a natural response these stupid humans make."

Yammy groaned, not really caring. "Is there anyone who can put up a better fight than these pathetic humans?"

"We came here for research for Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra responded. "If there are any people that don't hold any value in any way, kill them without any regards."

Yammy smirked. "You don't have to tell me twice."

All the Shinigami and the Ichigo's group sensed the aura from afar, their eyes sighted onto the direction of the powerful spiritual energy they experienced. Most of them had the urge to dash towards to the scene of the crime and the instant death of the humans, seeing their souls drift into the sky in the same way as the powerful energy illuminated at that area. There was a few problems at this point, unable to take those measures and aid in any fallen human at risk, all because of their battles with continuous Hollows that waltzed into the streets.

There were only two that were free: Sado Yasutora and Inoue Orihime. They followed the blue lights that symbolize the souls of the people that were no longer alive. They dashed around the bodies that laid on the ground, concern plastered on their faces, since they were unable to stop the swallow of souls (they had enough with the Hollows and the Death Note, as it is!) They saw the two specks of beings in the distance. Many thoughts fluttered in their mind, the intimidating feeling omitted from they. As they saw them, their eyes broadened because they have never seen such people in their lives.

It was them.

The Arrancar that Soul Society warned them about.

One was a gigantic being with tawny skin, dressed in a white uniform worn, like the small, slender man with emerald eyes and green lines streaked down his face. At this point, Chad and Inoue were worried of both their lives, acknowledging that they were outnumbered, merely by power. All they could do was risk their lives to protect the people, despite the resonating power that came from the two perfect Arrancars.

**This was either the end or the beginning of a revelation.**

* * *

**A/N: **And so it begins!


	15. Chapter 12

**Death Trap**

**By: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame, Touya and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach, therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

* * *

**Chapter 12**

They stood in the midst of the chaos, the bodies lying on the grass with a couple of holes on the ground, as if caused by a meteor or another of those mysterious earthquakes. Their eyes enlarged when they saw one of their friends, Arisawa Tatsuki on the ground, moving in the atmosphere of the two Arrancar. She struggled to gaze at them, but only struck with paralysis of the density of the two.

Yammy was preoccupied by the black haired woman, his eyes rolled to speak to Ulquiorra. "What about this girl?"

"Can't you tell, you idiot," Ulquiorra asked, his eyes inspecting moves with his beautiful, green eyes. "You could tell by looking at her spiritual power is a just speck. Just being near you, she is already reacting this way."

"So, she was just lucky?" he asked, his eyes returning to the puny human.

"Yes." Ulquiorra answered.

"So. . .I can kill her?" Yammy replied, waiting for an answer.

"There is no use for her existence, she is just trash," Ulquiorra said, gazing at his partner, observing the situation. "Do what you will."

Yammy regarded Tatsuki, a jeer crossed his features, strutting towards her with confidence. He prey her, inching closer which each step. He elevated his arm, equipped to end the life of the black haired female student. _Say good-bye, stupid human! _Her eyes surveyed her predator, the fear in conveyed in her eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. Yammy chuckled at the wallowing human, hanging on to her fleeting existence, loving the thrill of watching his prey request to be spared. How pathetic. He threw a punch at her feeble body. She waited for the end of her life, pressing her eyes shut, anticipating for the impact of his punch.

It never came. It was blocked by Chad.

"Take Arisawa," Chad answered, scrutinizing Orihime. His chocolate eyes looked at the Caramel haired woman.

Orihime regarded him, worriedly, taking her best friend in her arms.

Yammy's eyes dwelled on the two humans that came to the destruction that the two Arrancar caused, raising a brow with interest. A sneer hauled on his lips, noticing their alarmed, frightened features shadowed their faces. He felt the amount of spiritual energy that bounded them, unlike the typical ones, plus souls he swallowed. He knew these two were able to see them. His eyes set onto his partner with his trademark smirk, "Can I kill these two?"

"Go ahead," Ulquiorra answered, observing his partner. "These two are useless and won't be of use to Aizen-sama in any way."

A smirk performed on Yammy's lips, expanding his arm once again to assault another powerful attack against the half Spanish-Japanese boy. Chad estimated the upcoming attack, his peculiar arm's reiatsu elevated and a glow of blue light demonstrated a blow. He knew he was outmatched from the immense, spiritual energy that omitted from the huge beast. However, he knew he had to fight, despite his life being at stake, if Orihime was to flee from the scene. And, the two struck each other with instant blows, leaving no opening for either person.

Inoue inspected in horror, sighted one of her friends get shredded out of her expense, sacrificing their lives to save her. Out of impulse, she dashed towards Chad's unconscious body. She loomed over him; the worry glimmered in her brown eyes. She clenched her fists, conflicting thoughts fluttered into her mind. She called out his name for some sort of signal. She could see his chest moving, up and down, rhythmically. She knew he was still alive, so that was alright for her at least (but she still felt responsible). He was no longer conscious. Eventually, the realization hit her. He knew that the two Arrancar were stronger and still fought to protect them. Why was it always like this? She thought. Her friends were always willing to protect her, as if she was a delicate object in their eyes. She had powers that were enough to protect her friends, but due to her passiveness she had that inability to resort to violence because she was kind.

Yammy sauntered towards Orihime, gazing at his partner, inquiring one of the most incriminating, repetitive questions. As always, Ulquiorra answered with a similar answer. He sent a blow at the young woman, who couldn't wait to see another dead person in his eyes that was caused by him. Oh, he loved the thrill of having his prey die within his hands, to show what he was capable of doing. Unfortunately, he was stopped by the orange triangle shield of her _Shun Shun Rikka._ She muttered the incantation of her power, "_Santen Kesshun!"_

His eyes extended out of response, struggling to comprehend the state of affairs he found himself in. What was happening? What was she? He thought out loud. He gawked at her, viewing her every move. Similarly, Ulquiorra surveyed with interest, his eyes broadened by the sight of the woman's powers. His eyes stirred to her tattered friend, while she uttered another incantation, she began to heal his arm. Flooding thoughts came into the 4th Espada's mind, witnessing the newfound information that could be of use. He established her powers peculiar that he has ever seen in his life, noticing that it wasn't just any 'healing attack'. She was able to bend time and space, making objects or things return back to its former self.

Orihime had a serious expression, scrutinizing at the gigantic man, emerging emotions flooding inside of her. _I should try to stall as much as I can, until Kurosaki-kun comes . . ._Her eyes widened, realizing her thought, before her brows furrowed, in response. _Why do I always rely on Kurosaki-kun? Everyone is always saving me . . . even then._ Memories embodied her mind, during the times when they came into Soul Society. _I haven't changed at all! This time. . .I will! _She called out Tsubaki, hollering out her offensive attack, _"Koten Zanshun!"_

Tsubaki flew, going straight towards Yammy, but he crushed him, like a bug. "What the hell was that?" He sneered. "You think that'll hurt me, little girl?"

Her eyes widened, concern filled her. _Tsubaki. . ._

"What about this girl?" Yammy asked, with a snigger, eyeing the woman. "We should bring her to Aizen-sama to show her unusual powers."

"A-Aizen?" her eyes widened at the name that was so familiar.

"That won't be necessary," Ulquiorra answered, closing his eyes, inspecting the two. "Kill her."

Yammy nodded, smirking at her with the constant smug smile on his face. He was ready to strike, once again. He jerked his hand back, punching towards the small girl, watching him in horror. He waited for it to land on Inoue.

Before Inoue knew it, a person arrived in front of her, in time to save her, like always: Kurosaki Ichigo. He blocked his attack with the huge cleaver-like weapon he carried. Yammy snarled at the orange haired boy, at the random interception of people. He narrowed his eyes at him, feeling his reiatsu struck him, harshly.

"Who the hell are you?" Yammy asked, roaring at the annoyance of being interrupted by his attack.

Ichigo didn't answer, observing him from head-to-toe, pondering his next move. He caught a glimpse of the man behind him, comprehending the power the three of them had. Their power was incredible, the aura that came from them was immense, but he was able to withstand it. They weren't as much difference to the reiatsu he felt in Soul Society, comparing them to the Shinigami he was used to.

"K-kurosaki-kun. . ." Orihime responded, averting her gaze. "I-I'm sorry . . . I couldn't protect anyone. . .if I was stronger than I-"

"It's okay, Inoue." Kurosaki replied, "I'll handle it."

Yammy and Ichigo fell back, anticipating for each other's move. Ichigo clenched his fists on his weapon with recurring thoughts. _I couldn't protect everyone! Even though I promised myself I would. . . _His jaw clenched and unclenched, his beautiful brown eyes' lingered upon the 10th Espada. He brushed off another thought, another one shot in, unable to evade them. _That's why I had to get stronger, so I can protect the people I care about and trained with the Vizards. I have to defeat them .I will see how strong I have gotten and put an end to this chaos!_

"Bankai!" Ichigo straightened his arm with his weapon and his other hand fell on top of it, narrowing his eyes.

Yammy's eyes amplified from sudden surprise at the words he said.

There was a strike of wind surrounding the excluded area, the trees swaying from the powerful surge, swirling onto the atmosphere before disappearing. Before them, it was Kurosaki Ichigo in his black Shinigami robes, slightly changed to resemble Zangetsu. In his hands was no longer the cleaver-like weapon. Instead, it was a thin, black sword.

"Tensa Zengetsu,"Ichigo answered. "Go help the others and get away from here."

Orihime bobbed her head, taking the one she loves' words into her mind and acted upon it as directed by Ichigo. She dashed towards her friends' wounded bodies, gathering her friends together, mending their injuries with her _Soten Kisshun_. Her eyes' directed to the orange, half, oval triangle shield that hovered over her friends' body. Her eyebrows met, glancing at the unconscious bodies both with worry and ultimate concentration, so it doesn't deplete the goal at hand. However, her brown eyes diverted silently to Ichigo's form, the notable stance of the substitute Shinigami. He was ready to fight the two Arrancars, to put an end to this riot, once and for all.

"Bankai?" Yammy scratched his head, bewildered. He rotated his head, calling back at Ulquiorra. "Is this the guy?"

The 4th Espada examined Ichigo, taking his image to his mind, comparing the image of Ichigo into his mind from their database. "Orange hair, Black Zanpakuto. . .there is no mistaken it. This is our target."

Yammy sneered at Ulquiorra's words, setting his eyes on his new target. "So, he spared us the trouble in finding him. How LUCKY!?" he thrusted a punch but blocked by the durable, tiny sword Ichigo had with movement of his one arm.

"Are you the one who did this to Chad?" Ichigo asked him.

"What if I was?" the thrill returned on Yammy's face, having another fight he can be involved in, once again. Except this time: one that matched him.

Ichigo's eyes never swayed away from Yammy's form, jumping mid-air and did a back flip over his shoulder. Yammy watched his movements, gawking at the boy's movements. He was too fast! He felt an assult to his arm, staggering from his steps. He strained to send another blow to Ichigo, but he dodges it with a swift move, appearing above again. He rapidly slashed at him, but was blocked by Yammy's arm.

_What an idiot. . ._Ulquiorra monitored, viewing the two in the heated battle. He observed them silently, his emerald hues never leaving the two. _He attacked before without even taking the power of his opponent into consideration. I did tell he needs to improve on his investigation skills. . ._

While the two continued to fight, many considerations flooded into Ulquiorra's mind of his observation. _However, the brat was able to slash Yammy's body as if it was nothing . . . From what Aizen-sama has told us, this boy has recently learned Bankai, yet his reiatsu is impenetrable. This boy doesn't deem as a threat to Aizen-sama._

"This is irritating," Yammy answered, releasing his sword from the hilt. "He got rid of my good arm, so I have to result to my Zankpakuto instead."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the familiar word. _Zankpakuto? _He was hit with a realization, engulfing the new set of information that he witnessed from the battle. He knew at this point, he was at a loss for words and the obvious confusion etched on his face. It began to dawn on him who these two were. His memories recurred back to the past meetings that they had often, furrowing his brows in concentration. The fear expressed on his eyes. They were similar to him and the Vizard group, the endless talk about the Shinigami-Hollow hybrids whenever he was with either groups : The Shinigami and Vizard.

The broken mask and the swords.

They were Arrancars.

Yammy noticed the distraction, placing his sword back into his hilt.

_I know I could defeat them by using my Hollow powers but I could only keep it for 8 minutes. . . _Ichigo pondered. _But it is enough to-_

Before Ichigo knew it, he was side-tracked by his next move, not discerning a blow to his stomach as he fell onto the ground by a kick. He groaned from the surge of pain that coursed through his stomach, the impact so unlike he went through. He lifted himself from the ground, staggering tremendously from the attack. He suffered the blow, but still stood up with pride, the determination set on his face. Yammy waltzed towards him, while the two Espadas noticed the fluctuating reiatsu that surrounded the carrot top.

Orihime stood up with worry, heading towards his side. "K-kurosaki-kun!"

"Stay back, Inoue!" he cried out, gazing at her with a worried expression, but Yammy sent another punch at Ichigo. He felt each blow that went onto his human body, suffering each blow, and wincing at each punch he was given. Ichigo wasn't given a time to fight back. All because of the distraction of the dawning realization and Inoue Orihime's worried look. The blood oozed onto his face and his broken body, the bruises emerged on his face. Yammy grabbed his head, like as if he was a lifeless doll, he sneered at the weak boy that caused him some injuries. He laughed, now the predator had become the prey.

Orihime rushed to his side, ready to call her _Shun Shun Rikka_ , but she was flicked back like a nuisance, sending her to the ground in an instant, the tanned man released Ichigo from his clutches. Without warning, Inoue's world fell black. The only thing left was the bunch of corpses and the injured people on the green grass. Yammy smirked at the aftermath, the destruction he caused, before looking at Ichigo, levitated his arm for another battle stance. "Say Good-bye, boy!" he thrusted his arm, aiming at him with accuracy, but was stopped by another sword.

Yammy's eyes broadened at the feel of cold metal against his fist, a red color sprouted by the weapon. He grunted, irritated by another interruption. In the midst of the battle, there was Kisuke and Yoruichi, assigning them on the line from the heated battle to protect their comrades. Uruhara looked at Ichigo, putting his cane-sword, his face hidden from under his hat. "Sorry, I'm late, Ichigo. . ."

Ichigo nodded, wincing at every gesture he did, the pain passed through all over his body, unable to feel as if it was there, becoming numb.

"Why does everyone keep interrupting me during my battles?" Yammy rumbled, under his breath. Therefore, a smirk crept onto his face. "Does this mean you want to die first?" He regarded them, condescendingly. "That's fine with me!"

"Go take care of him," Yoruichi said, while her best friend bestowed a bag in her hands, during Yammy's rant of the outcome of the battle. Without warning, he sent another punch to the two, but was met with the earth instead. They dodged the blow, instantly. Uruhara went to assist his comrade, kneeling beside the orange haired boy with the pill in his hand.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi caught Yammy's arm from the gesture made, attempting to send another one of the blows. Her eyes glanced at the 10th Espada, a nonchalant air surrounded the dark skinned woman, creating a stance by one gesture. She flipped him, flashing above and sent a kick to his head. He fell onto the ground, caught off guard by the defensive attack by the slender woman. He was unconscious, the hit took a toll on him than he ever encountered. Yoruichi scanned him, observing for any sign of consciousness, acknowledging he wouldn't move in the few minutes she calculated. She walked over to Inoue, grasping a pill from her pocket and requested her to take the pill.

Orihime took in her words, wincing at the flash of pain that welled from themovements the princess made. She unfastened her mouth, arranged to intake the pill to erase the pain she felt or heal her from the ongoing pain that sustained on her injured body. All of a sudden, rustling sounds bustled behind the dark skinned woman, knowing where it was directed from. She twisted to the direction of the vast beast, seeing his staggering, blurred actions. Taking per step, he howled under his breath by the impulse and the embarrassment of being flicked like a puny existence. His pride coursed through him, becoming Yammy's downfall at that moment, unable to see clearly, only target was to get rid of this woman. An eye-for-an -eye. His eyes narrowed at Yoruichi, his eyes unwavering on the slender woman.

"You're still moving, huh?" Yoruichi answered. "It seems you can't leave well enough alone."

Yammy pried his mouth open; a blue light emerged in the middle, becoming a vast energy onto the centre of his mouth. He created a _Cero!_, aiming at the two females, the all-knowing smirk tugged on his lips because they were likely, unable to survive such an immense attack. Despite the thought on his mind, his eyes broadened by the sight displayed in front of him. He was caught off guard, exchanging glances with the man in front of him, deflecting his attack using his zankpakuto. His attacks onto the two beings were a failure. He growled under his breath, another loss he encountered. No matter what the beast did, he was unable to attain it, all because of the various rivals that came. A smile displayed onto Uruhara's face, under the hat the straw-like hat he wore, constantly. He gazed evenly with the man, drawing his sword horizontal to the ground.

"What are you?" Yammy uttered, glancing at the peculiar man in front of him.

"It's what you see. You see, if I didn't stop it, all of us will be goners," Uruhara smiled. "So, I had to use a similar attack. Don't believe me? Maybe, I have to show you again."

Uruhara thrusted his arm back, creating a stance to end him with a blow. Uruhara shook his head, calling out, "_Sing, Benhime!"_ It sent red shots of red energy towards Yammy, but Ulquiorra occurred in an instant in front of his partner, drawing back the attack with one swipe of his hand. His cold, composed expression plastered on his face.

"Ulquiorra!" Yammy cried, shocked by his sudden intrusion, attempting to take care of the situation to no avail. Yammy was at a lost the moment the two ex-Captains entered. Ulquiorra's eyes rolled to the vast being behind him, pushing him back with his hand.

"You idiot. You're getting way over your head," Ulquiorra answered. "This is Uruhara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi. At your current level, you wouldn't be able to defeat them," he walked passed Yammy, only with a flick of his hand; a dark hole emerged out of the blue. "Come on. Let's go."

Yammy just followed behind, silently.

"You're running away?" Yoruichi chuckled.

"To use that type of tactic isn't like you," Ulquiorra answered, gazing at them. "It is obvious what the outcome of the battle was. I have already done my mission. The trash behind you that you are desperate to save and of Aizen-sama's interest, he isn't worth the attention and even worth to kill. I will report this to Aizen-sama."

And before they knew it, the two Arrancar that caused chaos were gone.

* * *

**Huceo Mundo, Los Noches**

The two Arrancar strolled through the vast, white building, passing through the beautiful pillars that retained the support of the building, not attending their attention to its intricate design. Their foot cluttered on the tiled floor, reaching towards the throne room where the King of Huceo Mundo was. They passed through large, white doors, observing at the man, who sat on the tall throne, his brunet hair brushed back and his chocolate eyes gleaming at them, the trademark, condescending look watched the two.

"Ah, Ulquiorra and Yammy." Aizen smirked; one of his hands supported his head. "Have you provided me the information that I requested?"

Ulquiorra nodded, bowing slightly at the person before him. His hands travelled to his eyes, preparing for the following monitor during their time on Earth. He pulled his eye from his face, crushing it in his bare hands, the dust scattered, mid-air. Aizen observed the past battles that were recorded by his eye; the interest sparkled in his eyes of only on the Orihime's unusual abilities. A smirk tugged on his lips, bestowing a chuckle. His eyes set back to the 4th and 10th Espada, requesting someone to care for Yammy, while he discussed with Ulquiorra, along with the former Captains of the situation.

An Arrancar guided the 10th Espada to the medical room.

"Interesting. . . you did well, Ulquiorra_,_" Aizen asked, his pose unwavering. "As for my other order, Ulquiorra."

"Aizen-sama, Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't pose a threat nor is he worth killing," Ulquiorra said. "As for the girl's whereabouts are unknown, but there is a trace of it somewhere in the real world."

Aizen swallowed the new information he beheld from the melancholy Arrancar. His attention diverted from the voice from one of his comrades, striding to the centre of the throne room, gazing upward of the Huceo Mundo's King direction. He was blind as a bat, covered by a strip of white blind, over his dark features and complexion; his hair drooped passed his shoulders.

His voice calm, while a sigh escaped his lips. "Due to her lack of presence in Huceo Mundo and her duties in contributing in our plans, it is most likely that she has changed sides," he continued, "She may have betrayed you, Aizen."

"I wouldn't worry about such a thing," Aizen smirked. "She knows that she can't be removed from my clutches."

Aizen made a gesture, dismissing the 4th Arrancar and ended the discussion.

* * *

**Light**

**Prison Cell**

For the past week, I sat in the prison cell; my mind was numbed by the condition I was in. With my brows knitted together, my chocolate eyes directed to the unknown, attempting to keep myself from getting bored. However, I was unable to. I could feel day by day, my head was draining and extracting to deteriorate from my usual, composed self. I could feel myself about to burst out; the hatred of being kept in a box, despite knowing this was only my choice. I had to save myself and Amane Misa because of Rem's threat. I also knew this was another way to have L back off me and feign my innocence by losing my memories.

I escaped a sigh; the hatred of the hard mattress I had to sleep on bothered me. I sat on the floor; the cold, white tiles touched me. I huddled in front of the bed, attempting to keep myself from bursting out in anger. This would raise suspicion more. It was possible to lose myself and L would win. I wouldn't let that happened.

L was watching, along with the rest of the investigation team. So, I had to retain the appearance I have kept. I heard the annoying rival of mine, his voice echoed through the intercom.

"It's been a week, Light-kun," L answered, nibbling on his thumbnail. "You don't seem well. Are you alright?"

I knew he didn't care about my wellbeing. His attempt on 'caring' was just a bunch of crap.

Ryuk's eyes gleaming, chuckling at the predicament, standing near the bed and I. The only company I had was Ryuk, who was also getting on my last nerve. It did get me out of my boredom, distracting myself with his company because my mind would be focused on something else than this isolated prison. I delayed for the right time to release from the grasps of the Death Note and lose my memory for my sake and Misa's. I haven't wavered for the past few days that passed, but I could feel myself crumbling day by day.

"I don't think I'm in a good condition. . ." I answered. "But all the claims I have made, all because of my pride, I will have to forfeit it."

At this moment, I knew Ryuk knew this was my signal to forfeit the Death Note and erase my memories. He glanced at me with his yellow eyes, gazing at me in his usual, peculiar way. He sneered at me, the smile tugged against his lips.

"Alright," Ryuk said, "See ya!" he disappeared at that moment.

My eyes widened, dazed in the prison cell, the revelation struck my head. The words, _I'm not Kira_, displayed in my mind. I searched the room I was in, only the company of the camera, the audience of the investigation team, acknowledging the case about Kira. However, the state I was in, I was befuddled because I pondered the reason of doing this? It was pointless. I knew I wasn't Kira.

So, why was I doing this?

* * *

**Ame**

I was on the hard, cold mattress, shaking because of the situation I was in. Infinite thoughts entered in my mind, unable to derive my focus from being trapped in a prison cell. I hated to be imprisoned, whether it was mentally or physically. I was like a caged bird, unable to attain freedom. The fear surged inside me, expanding all over me. It caught a grasp of me, clutching me to its heart's content and never planned in letting me go from this misery. I was no longer the usual person I was. I have become someone who let a fear dominate them. This held such a strong hold for me. Why was I so weak against such a thing? I attempted to keep my breath even and to retain a composed self because I was endangered in letting any information about the Shinigami being leaked.

I knew the others who were imprisoned: Yagami Souchirou, Light, Zu-zu-kun and Amane-san were doing better than I am. My vice-Captain had been in a situation like this before, after attacking that pathetic 5th Vice Captain, Hinamori. It was stupid to idolize someone, like Aizen-sama, yet allowing emotions to pry into her life, unable to believe that he was evil all this time. Trust me. Ever since then, he called himself a monster. He hated himself for it, along with having his Captain betray him.

Oh, poor him. He shouldn't have been surprised of the three Captains being evil. The part he should be surprised was the 'cause' of these upcoming plans that surrounded this 'Death Note' mishap.

Anyways, I pondered how to get out of this situation without leaking any truth because I know this is one of my prior weaknesses. The only thing I can do is to meditate and leave the real world. I rather be in my Zankpakuto's spirit's world than this. It was more alive and freer than being in such a prison that could make me crumble to pieces.

My eyes fluttered shut, trying to sleep or meditate to flee the world I was in. I thought about Howaitofennikkusu, lying on the mattress with my body on it with my hands tied behind my back. Eventually, I was no longer in the prison that I struggled to compose myself and ended exposing one of my weaknesses. I entered the world of the periwinkle sky, the clouds fluttered by, while I stood on one of them. In the distance, I saw Howaitofennikkusu. The sword was vertically on the cloud, glowing. I jumped from each cloud, heading towards him. I sat beside him, smiling at him. "Howaito!"

"Hello, my little bird. . ." he answered, fluttering his wings and gazing at me with his cerulean eyes. He searched my eyes, he was the only being who knew me so well (and annoyed the heck out of me). "You are welcome as always, Mi-chan. I have been watching you. You must be in a tough situation."

I didn't answer. He already knew without me saying. So, I glanced at the floating clouds, enjoying the view and the breeze that bounded us.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Ame searched for the perfect candidate for the plans that Aizen, the Ex-Captains and her discussed for further operations to getting the goal that Aizen wanted. She looked for months, knowing they didn't fit the requirements that were needed (in her opinion). Aizen trusted her with this duty; he was the one he decided to make use of the Death Note and the Shinigami who carried them. It was her choice to choose, she was smart enough to make such a decision. She watched Light for the past few months, observing him in silence. She chuckled with amusement, acknowledging the crease found on his features, the boredom displayed on his face. She knew that the boy had lack of a challenge; therefore, this may be of use to them, plus he was a genius; compared to the other humans she's seen. She laughed, the spark crackled on her bluish-grey eyes._

_She mused, knowing that he was the perfect candidate. How? After watching, she observed that he had a sense of justice, he was bored and this may make him kill infinite of people. He had a motive and that would be to their advantage._

_A few radiuses away, Ame sensed a reiatsu that was relatively similar to hers. "I will return Ulquiorra. Stay there."_

_She flashed off in an instant. She appeared in an alley way, her eyes glazing the black book on the floor. She was met face-to-face with Ryuk, his yellow eyes gleaming at the other Shinigami, while he grabbed the book. She smirked, knowing that everything was going according to what they planned. She crossed her arms, heading towards Ryuk. "Ah, a Shinigami of the Death Note. How convenient."_

"_Oh, it's a Soul Society's Shinigami. This is quite interesting," Ryuk answered, chuckling. "Why would someone like you be speaking to me, if it breaks the rules of the contract?"_

"_I could see that this is relatively entertaining for you,"Ame laughed. "That would be because I am an exception to all rules," she gave an all-knowing smirk, rotating herself and gestured for the scary-looking Shinigami to follow._

"_Huhuhu, this is getting fun." Ryuk smirked. _

_Ryuk nodded, amused by the situation. He flew on the bright, blue sky, his wings spread, following the young woman. Ame had heard and read from the Death Note files in Soul Society, when they hacked into the database. Their world was rotting, doing the same routine every day. She observed by his attitude he must have been bored. She jumped through the buildings, dashing until she met the rooftop of Light's school. _

_Ulquiorra stood on the roof, waiting for his superior. He was forced to listen to the woman, as Aizen instructed. The three watched from afar, while Ame stayed in an invisible form that no one but the Hollows and Arrancars could see. She wore a bracelet that the 8__th__ Espada made. _

_"Let's make a pact-" __Ame chuckled, bestowing a gaze at the monstrous Shinigami. She crossed her arms. _

_"Huhu, For what reason?" Ryuk asked, his eyes gleaming._

_Ame answered the question. "Boredom. For that will contribute to your absolute decision."_

_"Huhu, very well." Ryuk said, not caring much about the plans of Soul Society, as long as he had fun._

_"Drop the book...there." Ame pointed at the ground in a certain direction._

_They watched silently, seeing Light glanced at the book that dropped onto his school. He searched around in disbelief, wondering if anyone noticed, but to his surprise, no one did. He wasn't seeing this, was he? No. He wasn't that kind of person. He was very logical and realistic. _

_After school, he headed towards the book, grasping it into his bag._

_Ame turned to Ryuk, "Don't see him until five days. His reaction will be funny, plus, it will give us time to show what we plan to do."_

"_Huhu, this is such an intriguing predicament."_

_Ame smirked, deciding to show this to Aizen to approve of her choice. She twisted her body, followed by the 4__th__ Espada. With a gesture of her hand, she opened the black hole, proving the welcome and loyalty to Huceo Mundo._

_She headed for Las Noches, treading through the corridor and the big doors to see Aizen in his throne (as big as his ego, it seems). She sneered, giving a slight bow in respect, due to the power he held and the intimidating aura her instinct picked up on. She did all this to get on his good side and of course: for the fun of it. Despite the status she held among the Arrancar and Hollows, she loved to be involved in situations that Aizen or the Ex-Captain wouldn't like to be in. For example, having the plans issued. He issued and ordered many things in the barren land, but had 'minions' to do it. She had infinite motives, to have her tactics, 'human' experiments, whom has been viewing everything until now as a game. _

"_Here you go, Aizen-sama." Ame answered, gesturing for Ulquiorra to use his ability. He stayed silent, following as directed. He crushed the eye in his hand, watching the events play for the past months she has been there._

_Aizen allowed her to speak, gesturing for Ulquiorra to leave._

_"__Everything is going according to plan." Aizen smirked, amused by the events that they planned._

_"__He is the perfect candidate- to create chaos in this world." Ame laughed along with him._

_"__And bring down Soul Society and the spirit realm once and for all..." The king replied with._

**_And that how it all began._**

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! Please read and review! So, chapter 12 is up now to read! I hope you like it. I had fun writing this and reading it, I think it turned out well. The truth has been found out. Did any of you expect this? So, I know you may be thinking why I made Ame like this, but it was because I needed a way to tie the story together. One of my friends suggested for her to be the only Villain, but I wanted Aizen to be the primary Villain, since he's so good at it! LOLS.


	16. Chapter 13

**Death Trap**

**By: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame, Touya and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach, therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Light's chocolate eyes browsed the contained room; his gaze targeted the camera overhead. He had a determined expression, the words played currently in his mind like a broken player, the key words lingered in his mind. The brunet knew he wasn't Kira, processing any evidence that may portray the thought of placing himself in such extreme conditions. It drew a blank. The young genius had no reason by this act, so he attempted to reason with L to escape from this imprisonment.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light cried, his eyes met with the camera. "I know I was the one who suggested being in this situation, but I obviously wasn't thinking at the time. I am not Kira, so let me out! Although I know that he is a serial killer, I have no memory of doing such things; this proves I am not Kira."

"I believe Kira would be aware of whom he is. . ." L replied, glancing at the monitor. He nibbled on his thumbnail. "It would make sense, comparing with your words . . . however; your statement is suspicious because no deaths have happened. You are just hiding that you are in fact, Kira."

Light's eyes enlarged at the detective's words. "I'm telling you, I'm not Kira. That's just a coincidence. I was set up somehow. Release me!"

"No. I won't release you," L answered, inspecting him, consuming mental notes of the drastic changes of Light's behavior. "After imprisoning you, the deaths have declined that were related to Kira. . .therefore, a change of surveillance may compromise the investigation. . ."

"Then someone there is Kira!" Light countered, "I can help with investigating Kira! Just let me go!" Despite his arguments, L remained with the same answer. The brunet sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with L. "I wished I didn't suggest being here."

"This isn't like him at all." One of the members said.

"It must be because of being locked up in there that makes you act differently." Matsuda replied, blinking.

Meanwhile, L's coal orbs engaged the other images that were on the monitor, observing the other individual imprisoners, gathering any change to their usual demeanor. He noticed a lack of change to Kira Izuru, his oceanic eyes browsed the ground, the lingering depression displayed on his tanned face. The 3rd Vice-Captain drew a breath, his eyes roamed to tile-to-tile, assessing the effects of his comrade. He had been in a similar situation, being contained in the jail cell of Soul Society (but the release was made by his ex-Captain). The memory engraved into the young man's mind, sustaining the image like a movie, replaying once and restarted. He bestowed a grave sigh, feeling his nerves and his complex began to deteriorate, piece by piece. He was still coping, but he was restless by the responsibility of Ame and the others who still scattered around Kanto region.

Izuru felt helpless in his current state; unable to follow through with his duties in declining the Hollow attacks within his radius. He was stuck imprisoned, due to Ame's continuous games, leading them to such a situation. Earlier, the blonde sensed an incoming, powerful reiatsu in the distance; he calculated it was near Karakura town. It came from two powerful beings. He wondered where they came from; it came from out of blue. It held enormous power, so unfamiliar to the man. Could it be what the General-Commander warned about? The Incoming, perfect Arrancars?

It could be the only reason.

Worry stressed onto his already depressed face, attempting to keep composed, as if nothing was out of the ordinary (they would obviously pick that up from their hours of observing). He strained to figure out a way to contribute to the incoming problem that had reached in the Real World. He knew it was trouble the moment the surge of power welled inside of him, since the aura that sprouted from them. The desire to knowing the knowledge of the current news bothered him, to assist in some way because it was his duty. He couldn't. All because he was trapped.

In this cell.

L had caught the obvious worry that displayed on Izuru's face, acknowledging the brow on his features. L implanted it in his mind; boundless thoughts flooded his mind to know the sudden alteration 3rd Vice-Captain's expression. The detective knew that under his watchful eye, he would soon discover what bothered the young man (despite being in the cage, which could lead to psychological break down), his identity and his comrades, along with the connection with the supernatural earthquakes. His dark eyes gazed at the Soichirou, seeing the psychological break of the man from his expression. He knew the worry that displayed in his eyes, due to his son.

The detective decided to tell Soichirou about his son's state, the man frowning at the news that he got. His son was unable to leave the prison because of the proof that he could be Kira. There was a decline of deaths since he was in the cell. Soichirou sat on the chair, his face parallel to the floor, slumped in agony because of his son's fate.

"Poor Chief, I feel bad for him. . ." one of the former NPA members said.

After, L turned to Ame, acknowledging that the girl's behavior was the same for the past few days. She hadn't awakened in days, only lying on the hard mattress. He observed she was still alive from the movement of her chest, but her body no longer shook. Could it be that she was attempting to get out of the predicament she was in that she resulted in sleeping? L noted that the young woman must have been desperate to the point to escape such a weakness; he knew this could be of use to him later, in the future.

His eyes went to the blonde model, his dark orbs watched the woman with interest, who was still strapped against a board and blindfolded (as if it was a sick fantasy). He asked infinite questions of the young lady that was relevant to Kira, but there was nothing he could use for evidence. She responded with calling him a pervert and his interest on the dim-witted female.

* * *

**Huceo Mundo**

Aizen sat on his tall, white throne, a sneer tugged on the corner of his lips, gazing down at the two ex-Captains with a smirk. They waltzed into the room, positioning themselves in their usual spot to the Huceo Mundo King: the side of the vast, tall throne. He had the Espada graced his presence with meetings with Ulquiorra, bestowing details of the current plan that he had set on. He was waiting for the precisely the right time.

He dismissed Ulquiorra at the moment, while he strolled through the corridors, going to his own room.

Meanwhile, Aizen's cocoa orbs never left the 4th Espada's form. He laid his head on his hand. He looked down at the remaining Captains. His eyes directed to Tousen. "Kaname."

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" Tousen replied.

"Go discuss with the Hollows for them to go into the real world," Aizen said, glancing at the blind man. "In order to learn the whereabouts of that girl. I'd like to know the status she's in. Use one of them to finds her location and report to me, immediately."

Kaname nodded, bowing to Aizen before he departed from the throne room, entering through the corridor. He went through the vast doors that led to the outside. He headed into the barren desert, glancing at a bunch of Hollows from the distance. They knew the identity of the dark skinned Shinigami, while he strolled to them with the winds passed through his braided locks. He came to a halt, face-to-face with the empty creatures.

"I've come here for request in finding a female Shinigami that is usually welcomed here," Tousen said, gazing in their direction, despite being blind. "You know of her reiatsu. It is an order from the King."

"Fine," one of them said, "But what shall we get in return for our deed?"

"If you care about your life, then that will be the reward." Tousen replied, as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Days had passed within the premises of the hotel room and prison, the boredom etched on the prisoners faces, and the psychological break down commenced, slowly deterring any mask that each person had kept until now. Light sat on the floor, gazing at the tile with lack of interest, unable to place his eyes anywhere, pondering in his current mind that traced him as Kira or how he came to be in this state. His father, on the other hand, had his hands in his face, his patient running thin. He wanted to be out, his hair unarranged and the brows of sweat fell down the old man. The two Shinigami were silent, both their minds dazed in another world. Izuru's mind contemplated upon his duties, acknowledging that the Shinigami would wonder where they had disappeared for the past few days. And trouble was at the end of the finish line. A breath escaped from his lips, pondering what he would do once he escaped this confinement. He would have to disappear to discover the recent news (but he knew Ame was usually up to no good. So what could he do?)

Despite this, the investigation team has been notified by the alteration of the mass murders that began. Matsuda strode into the room, the sounds of footsteps followed behind him. A bewildered expression displayed on his face, his eyes situated on the detective who sat in his usual spot. He graced them with his presence, strolling towards the detective with the new found news.

"What's going on?" Matsuda cried. "Out of nowhere, in one day, the amount of two weeks in killings has happened! Furthermore, there is also that random eruption, meteor or a larger earthquake in Karakura town! Did you hear? Many people were killed and some people were injured because of it!"

"The return of Kira." Aizawa answered. They huddled around the detective now.

"I see . . . although I believe the deaths are connected to Kira in some way, the earthquakes are continuous despite the declining of mass murders. Therefore, this may be irrelevant to look at the moment, "L glanced at the dark haired man, observing him in silence and acknowledged his words. He nibbled on his thumbnail, his eyes set back to the screen. "We should concentrate on this case; the supernatural earthquakes would be on the side. And from the statistics I've gained from Watari, the earthquakes are a natural occurrence in that town. "

Everyone stayed silent, in taking the words of the dark haired genius, nodding at the information. They couldn't argue, he controlled their actions of the Kira case.

Matsuda pressed down the microphone's button with no arguments with the others, his voice rang through Soichirou's room. He gazed at the Chief, bestowing a reassuring smile. "Chief! The murders have begun again! Kira must have been resting!"

Everyone stayed silent, listening to the conversation.

Chief's eyes broadened at the revelation. "I know that it's still bad to hear that the deaths are still happening, but with the suspicion of my son-" He looked at the camera that situated against the wall. He drew a breath; his back faced the camera this time. "L wouldn't say 'white'..."

L thought for a second, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I will say . . . its grey then."

Matsuda's eyes lit up from the words that escaped from the detective's mouth. "Did you hear that, Chief? It's gray, not black!"

"It was black earlier, so I am a bit relieved." The chief said.

One of the other members voice peeped into the conversation. "What about the other two?" Aizawa stared at the newspaper with interest, his eyes glancing at the others time to time.

L's eyes targeted the two caged Shinigami, "No change. . .they hasn't done anything peculiar since they have been imprisoned."

"Now, for Light-kun," Matsuda replied, preparing to press the microphone key but was intercepted by the words that exclaimed from the detective's mouth and the gesture of swatting the young man's hand. L's dark orbs grazed Matsuda's form, exchanging glances with his irses. His eyes directed back to the monitor.

"We won't be telling him," L said, the usual habit of gnawing on his thumb. He pressed the button, "It's been two weeks now, Light-kun that the killings have ceased. Why don't you admit you are Kira?"

"I understand from the investigation and the evidence that you would deem me to be Kira, but this is a setup!" the brunet genius' head jerked upward to gaze at the camera, which directed the voice that rang throughout his prison cell. His brows furrowed, his arms wrapped around his body on the cold, tiled for, his back against the hard mattress. He drew a breath, arguing with his rival. "I'm not Kira! Look at my eyes. Do they look like they are lying? How many times do I have to say this? I don't recall doing anything like that! "

The detective attempted to try with Amane Misa to see if there words concided with each other. "Amane-san, you don't have any idea who Kira is?"

"This again?" Misa responded. "Kira is the hero who killed the criminal that killed Misa's parents."

L's eyes amplified by his words, bewildered by the situation at hand. _What's going on? Due to the extreme conditions and the words I have uttered, he should have admitted it. His attitude has changed. Is this an act?_

* * *

After the invasion happened, Ichigo, Orhime and Chad had discussed with the others of the events of the Arrancars. They were all in Orihime's home. They were still healing from the event, for it tattered to almost death. Most of them felt disheartened by their strength and decided to get stronger. It had been decided that Ichigo would train with the Vizards to control the Hollow for more than 8 minutes, while Sado would work along with Uruhara and be assisted with Renji.

Meanwhile, Inoue was going to gain help from Rukia.

The Shinigami and some of the Ryoka gathered around the room of the orange haired woman. They stared at the TV, waiting for a signal from the vast, black TV. Without warning, an image popped from the room. It was General –Captain Yamamoto with the 12 Divison Captain and Akon, his small eyes scanned the room of the individuals.

He noticed the lack of attendance from the Third Division Vice-Captain, Kira Izuru and his young subordinate. He knew that Ame had the tendency with her lack of attending the meetings, unlike the Vice-Captain. He was focused on meeting his duties, so loyal to Soul Society.

"Where has Kira gone?" The General-Captain questioned.

Hitsugaya spoke. "We haven't seen him since two weeks ago. He was last seen with Ame. I still feel his reiatsu but it's distant."

"Please learn what has happened to them," The General-Captain replied. "Hitsugaya, have you gotten further updates? We have been notified by the 12 Divison by the invasion of two perfect Arrancars."

Hitsugaya nodded, "Yes. We have been told by Ichigo and his friends of the invasion that got them involved."

"I see," He answered, closing his eyes in the process. "Are they still healing?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Thanks, for the update." the General answered, before the image disappeared.

The oranged haired boy entered the warehouse, seeing the Vizards involved in different activities. Most of them drifted in their own world, from Hiyori training, while the others were reading porn and sport magazines, scanning through manga, and conversing with each other in conversation. He stayed silent, his brows creased at the peculiar routine of the former Shinigami. They had the weirdest activies to past the time.

His eyes browsed to each individual, his eyes set to an unfamiliar person who sat in the far corner. He was planning a seed onto the pot, conversing with a probably idiotic topic. His jet black hair fell mid neck against his slender neck, disheveled and his hazel hues watched the plant with interest, the gentleness formed on his tanned and muscular body. He wore a fedora hat; a green flannel shirt with tight navy jeans covered by a black jacket and wore canvas shoes.

Ichigo sweatdropped. This man was probably the weirdest from all of them. He wondered who this man was.

Their eyes fell upon the boy, the reiatsu sprawling onto their territory.

"I want to get stronger." Ichigo answered, his brows narrowed. He exhaled a breath, clenching his fists because of the memory of getting pummeled and the lack of strength in protecting his friends.

"'Che, I heard," Hiyori smirked, coming down from the top, broken floor. "You were pummeled by two Hollows."

He gritted his teeth by her words. He knew that. Hiyori didn't need to rub it in.

"Hiyori, stop." Shinji answered, striding towards Ichigo, one of his hands in his pocket.

"Whatever, baldie Shinji!" Hiyori stuck out her tongue.

Shinji twitched at her comment, but brushed it off in an instant. He gestured for the orange haired teenage boy to follow him. He led him to a treadmill. "Here, run on it to build your stamina and we will fight one-on-one with you later."

Ichigo groaned. "This looks so stupid. . ."

"But it helps." Shinji said, departing from his side and watching from afar. Ichigo went on the treadmill, dashing on it with a deadpanned expression. The blonde Vizard found amusement on this, despite the truth behind it.

The unknown man went to Shinji, poking him. "So, this must be the boy you told me about," A smile graced his face, rubbing the back of his neck, due to embarrassment. "It's saddening that I didn't get to meet him the last time he was here."

"Yeah, well he's here now." Shinji said, implying for him to introduce himself.

"I'll go introduce myself!" He grinned, stating the obvious. He dashed towards Kurosaki Ichigo, waving at the teenage boy. "Hello, Kurosaki-kun! My name is Fujiwara Hatori."

"Hello. . ." Ichigo said, still dashing on the treadmill.

A smile appeared on Hatori's lips, setting him near the exercise machine. Was this the beginning of a new, blossoming friendship?

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, so a new person has entered! Hatori Fujiwara! I made him because he's there for comic relief and he's supposed to compliment Ame's character. I needed someone who could fill the role as someone as complex as her. He's merely a side character, but he plays an important part in Ame's life. I will update soon with more chapters :)!

I also forgot to mention is I use the Death Note chapters and Bleach fights from clips for guidelines, so I reread it and rewatch it to make it as good as possible, since it's canon. I have a bad memory, so I do this. I also forgot to mention that if you notice anything wrong with honorifics, please tell me. I am so bad it. . .really forget. There are so many characters in Bleach! Even Death Note, I forget.


	17. Chapter 14

**Death Trap**

**by: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach. Therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** LightxAme

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Light**

I was bored to the bone, relatively remaining in the same position since I have imprisoned. My chocolate eyes lingered on the camera, trying to convince L to be released, but to no avail. I knew he was still suspicious of me, despite our banter back and forth. I attempted to talk some sense into him, but I knew there was no point. I drew a breath; my thoughts zoomed into my mind, floating aimlessly, like particles, into my battered, bewildered brain. Ever since I have been in this state, there were no changes to the deterioration of deaths (as L said), but I have this notion he could be lying. However, my mind drew a blank, whether I was accompanying to these killings or if I was Kira. There was no evidence, but from the investigation that L acquired.

I was most likely framed for being Kira, I was positively sure that I'm not the mass murder. Someone within the investigation team must have planned this from the beginning (or indirectly). Who could it be though? I know with L's assistance, I would learn who would frame me like this.

All I could do was wait until this was over.

Without warning, my stomach growled, notifying my hunger has sprouted. "Ryuuzaki? Can I have some chips to eat?"

"Hmm. . .Very well." L replied.

A few moments later, I perceived the sounds of footsteps heading towards my cell. I jerked my head up to get a glimpse of who it was. I saw Matsuda with a bag of chips in his hands, a smile surfaced on his face when he saw me. I knew it has been two weeks since I had an interaction with someone, due to this surveillance. He was soon to open the door with a silver key. . .

Without warning, the walls crumbled from a sudden, invisible impact all over the spacious room. I was startled by the sounds of the debris breaking, my instinct kicked during that moment. I moved away from the large hole, my back met with the cold bars that contained me in the secular room. I could see the outlines of the vast figures, hearing a growl omitting from it. I saw faded images, gazing at the peculiar, supernatural beings that stood in front of me.

It happened once again. Why did it come here? It seemed to target those two. Kira Izuru and Asaguwa Ame. I was frightened, the chill danced across my back, the words _Run away_ came to mind, once again. My chocolate eyes caught a glimpse of something under the rubble. It was Matsuda. I browsed his form, the concern expressed in my eyes. He wasn't moving. He was injured. My eyes dawdled at the camera, my ears perked up by the sounds of a distant disintegrating of the walls. "W-what's going on, Ryuuzaki?"

I heard L's voice rang through. "I'm not sure . . . but it seems the earthquakes have come here. It must be because of those two. . ."

I had nowhere to run. What was I going to do?

All I heard was a voice from one of the gigantic figure. "I didn't come here for you boy, but I wouldn't mind eating you. . ."

The voice sent chills down my spine. I felt the sense of Déjà vu, the reoccurring familiarity situated inside me. It was as if I have been in this state before. I vaguely remembered being in this position, a blur of a speck of brown and black, dangling with a long metal-stick of some sort . . . The image only recalled that. I wanted to know what my mind was attempting to tell me. There was also the circumstance at school.

L watched the monitor with interest, recognizing that keeping the Shinigami under surveillance would result with something like this, but it would bring them closer to learning their identity. He saw nothing on the screen, but had a notion something was in the midst. He nibbled on his thumb, breaking the panda cookies with two fingers on either hand, placing the delicious cookies into his mouth. He brushed his tongue over his fingers, the crumbs still on there.

The investigation team watched in horror and interest, seeing the chaos in front of them.

Soichriou was confused, eyes enlarged and the fear expressed through them. He was merely worried about his son; the random earthquake performed, startling the old man. He could see the holes in the walls, confusion etched on his face. He questioned what was going on. He huddled onto the corner, struggling to analyze everything, but his son's safety distracted him.

The detective's eyes never left the screen, lingering on the Shinigami for any change of behavior. However, he psychologically distinguished that they weren't surprised by the supernatural earthquake. Therefore, they were used to this outcome. Kira's eyes constricted, his eyes sighted the Hollows, unable to take his eyes off the monsters. He growled under his breath, as if he could see the supernatural earthquakes. He struggled to remove himself from the ropes that kept him tied. Eventually, he escaped from it. He took a marble from his pocket, engulfing it into his mouth, releasing himself from the false body that contained his soul in.

One of the Hollow's eyes directed to Ame's form, the lingering yellow eyes drawn the image into his mind, in order to present the whereabouts of the double agent. Unbeknownst to the female, the Hollow sauntered to her unconscious body, gathered Ame's body into its gigantic hands. He crushed her, unconsciously wincing at its action. She looked so delicate against the horrible monster she was encased from. She still hasn't roused from her meditation, her presence remained in the floating clouds and the comrade of her silver phoenix Zankpakuto, the bliss dominated her inner core. Frightened of she escaped into reality, she would succumb into trouble. She desired for the taste of freedom, she could feel it on the tips of her fingers but she was never able to obtain it. So, this was the most taste she could have to attain that craving she wanted so. It was because of a certain brown haired man, unable to escape from his clutches.

His strength. His power was too overbearing. So, intimidating.

So, the young woman stayed in the imaginative world that she reserved for her own.

Kira, on the other hand, his eyes trailed the direction of one of the Hollows target. It was the unawaken brunette, dozed off into her own world. Immeasurable thoughts wavered into that mind of his, questions reigned through his complex mind, uncertainty filled his eyes. Why hasn't she reacted to the Hollows or even intercepted to exterminate any incoming Hollows for the past few days? As if she was avoiding to battle in any circumstances. What was she hiding? What made her like this?

Kira felt the sensation surged inside of him of the power that surrounded the monsters within the Kanto region. He felt the soothing familiarity of the reiatsu of his friends, scattered all over the area. He clutched his sword with his right hand; his eyes never left the two monsters in the room. One of the Hollow's eyes scouted the environment, sneering at the damage he caused. He saw a body in the rubble. It was Matsuda, his injured body wounded from the sudden force of debris. He dug through the debris, the dangling body in the grasp of his hands. He was soon going to eat the poor, pathetic soul in his hands.

Without warning, Shuuhei flashed into the scene of the destruction, his eyes scanned to every individual. His eyes fixed on his best friend that lay on the other cell in the arms of her captor. A Hollow of average power was able to capture someone who was beyond its level. His stricken orbs expressed concern, vexed about her safety. The similar questions that filled through Kira's head floated upon the 9th Vice-Captain's head. Could it be she detest into getting into fights, like he was? The Hollow sneered, glancing at the two with amusement, expecting their next moves.

"Kira, go handle heal the two. . .I will handle it from here," Hisagi answered, releasing the sword from his side. The Hollow prepared for the upcoming attack, positioning himself in a stance. He predicted the Shinigami would hit his weak spot of his body: his head. He kept the body in one hand, shielding himself with the other. He pried his mouth open, to use it as an offense attack. He lunged at Hisagi. Before he knew it, Shuuhei slashed the first Hollow in graceful movement, giving no time to the monster to defend itself from the Shinigami. Kira caught Matsuda in his arms. He proceeded in healing him, using the Kido called Palm Tiger. It took a few minutes to heal aspects of the body. So, he concentrated on his part, his eyes never strayed from the man's body.

Hisagi moved to the next monstrous being. He flashed off, materializing in Ame's cell. His brows creased, still kept his calm self, despite the tension in the midair. He raised his Katana, hopping off the ground to send an overhead attack to the Hollow's head. However, just like the other one, predicted it, dodging him and slammed its body against Hisagi. He was slightly startled but vanished, appearing from behind and purified the next Hollow with one move of his Katana; the monster vanished in an instant.

He caught Ame in his arms, glancing at her injured body. Infinite thoughts came upon his mind. He drew a breath, placing his best friend onto the cold, tiled ground. He gazed at her with ultimate concentration, utilizing one of the demon arts that were generic for a Shinigami (like Izuru used). He used the Palm Tiger, healing infinite parts of her body that was damaged by the impact of the crush the Hollow did. He knew it would take a while before she would be healed. His mind drifted off to the unknown, pondering how it all came down to this.

Kira broke away from the wounded body, laying Matsuda beside the curious genius. He vanished in an instant, reappearing beside Hisagi.

Hisagi twisted to his friend, "Why are you guys being held captive in these cells?"

"Ame," Izuru drew a sigh; his eyes fell upon the unconscious female. "She hadn't taken her duties seriously; therefore, we were led to this predicament. She made Hideaki Ryuuga suspicious of us, leaving clues that could result in having our cover blown as Shinigami."

"Why would he be doing this?" Hisagi asked.

"He's also doing an investigation on Kira," he answered. "From what I've seen, he's a detective. He wants to stop these killings, just like we are."

"Ok," Shuuhei said, "I'll go tell the others that and report to the General."

Kira nodded, bestowing a grave sigh. "I'll watch over her . . . I know if I left with you, she'll cause more trouble."

Hisagi agreed, his eyes browsed to Ame's form, immeasurable emotions plastered onto his face. His brows furrowed because of his concern for her. After, he flashed off in an instant.

What they didn't know was. . . .A Hollow from afar watched them with a sneer, before disappearing through the dark hole.

* * *

**Light**

My eyes amplified in disbelief of the vision I saw in front of me. How could this be? I have begun develop aspects of myself that I recently discovered. It all began when those peculiar students entered my life and it was downhill from there. They were part of a supernatural disturbance that I haven't acknowledged yet. I couldn't grasp this matter; it was an illogical state of events. I was able to see faded outlines of two tall males, the familiarity of their shapes dug into the corner of my mind, attempting to remember it. I couldn't trace my finger on it.

They were humanly shaped by the contours of their silhouette, both males I could digest from their appearance or what I could remotely see. The past event was somewhat a blur; I was attempting to digest everything at that moment. I heard the voice of the supernatural being, its chills went up my spine, while the outline that hovered Matsuda's body, appeared out of nowhere during the chaos. I could see from the distance that a surfaced blue glow on Matsuda's body.

I was hit with realization, the memory of the voice of the distinct, familiar voice echoed in my mind over and over again, like a broken record. I knew who it was healing Matsuda. It was Kira Izuru. What was he? How could be able to do such an ability? Now, from what I witnessed, they weren't human at all. They were different. All I had to figure out what their identity that they are entitled to keep a secret of. I knew there was more to them than meets the eye.

I was close to figuring it out. Could they be the one that framed me to be Kira? That was illogical. After all, they saved us from the monstrous beings.

My eyes caught a glimpse of a brown speck in the distant, omitting a blue glow, like Matsuda. My eyes trailed to the distracting detail. In the distance, I saw the other contour line, the interest increased per minute. However, an emotion that I have encountered a few times, but brushed it off, washed into my inner core, becoming my dominant emotion.

It was a mixed of worry and fear, due to the wounded woman. Most of our interactions were games and a false portrayal of her; I admit I have taken a liking to her. I find it quite refreshing of her attitude, concerning me. Most girls I have met have fawn over my looks, my athletic ability and my intelligence. I was like the perfect package to them. Ame, on the other hand, treated me with a patronizing and condescending attitude (which was kind of upsetting and annoyed me at some points). Ironically, she had fallen in love with Ryuuzaki (I have no idea; she really had strange taste in males). A memory of a sad, guilty state came into my mind. I remembered her confessing to L about her feelings, but it was unrequited.

However, the majority of L's decision of not accepting it was because of the case. I understood that. It was considered a liability. That's why I brushed off these feelings that made me feel that towards her.

I watched her in silent; I had hoped that she was fine. Since she was a pawn in our investigation (well, L's). She suffered enough from being in the cell, I remembered her being claustrophobic.

* * *

**L**

My eyes never strayed away from the monitor before me, processing the circumstances that had happened a few minutes before. The images came into my mind, recalling within my mind. I had seen an outline on the screen, which was shaped like a monster, it seemed. I had gained evidence from keeping them under our clutches and learn their connection to Kira. I knew they were connected to the supernatural earthquakes or Kira in some way.

However, they attracted these earthquakes it seemed. From what I witnessed, they always seemed to be in the picture. I didn't have enough evidence to prove this theory but it was interesting. Just like the Kira case, hence why I took it in the first place. I knew the Kira case was a supernatural of some sort, but these 'earthquakes' were on another unfamiliar territory.

This made me more suspicious, despite the supernatural earthquake being a secondary case. I had to keep these two under surveillance. Therefore, I could obtain their secret. I could release them from the binds of the jail, but I have to watch them. During their leisure time, they could contribute to assisting the Kira case.

The memory floated into my mind, still etched onto my brain, unable to evaporate. All I had was for evidence was the event that had happened a few minutes before, the statistics that I've gotten from Watari that it mostly occurred during Karakura town and that it scattered all over Kanto region, ever since Kira had appeared. It seems from what I've seen; there was a force at work here. Whenever these 'supernatural earthquakes' happened, we always seemed to be fine after, despite what had happened.

This position I had seen felt so familiar, but it drew a blank. I nibbled on my thumb, processing my thoughts further. I saw the incriminating detail of the two wounded bystanders; both Matsuda and Ame were suddenly healed.

This proved my theory that there was someone at work here. Even if we kept them under surveillance, bringing danger to them because of the 'earthquakes', it would be alright because there would be a force to keep us from getting injured.

I wonder what that force was.

"W-what just happened?" someone asked me.

"It seems that we are driven to more evidence for the secondary case," I replied. "We should keep this as proof of what may be in store in the future. We are close to figuring out their secret, their link to the case and those supernatural occurrences."

Hisagi materialized in the room of Orihime's house, presenting himself in the corner, gazing at the dark TV for another round of a Shinigami meeting because of the current updates of the real world. His thoughts dazed off, the guiltiness and the concern for his best friend. He desired to protect those that were important to him, he also wanted to make up for their past, unable to be there for her.

They had grown somewhat distant.

The rest of the Shinigami waited for a signal. He escaped a sigh, the black TV had a clear image of the 12 Divison Captain and the General-Captain.

It was the usual updates that they scattered all over the region, no change, until the words that were claimed from Hisagi.

"I have something to say, General," Shuuhei answered. "I have learned the whereabouts about Kira and Ame. Both of them are under surveillance because of L, a detective who is also doing an investigation of Kira and is suspicious of our role in this."

"Hmm, is there a reason for this slip up?" General asked. "I know that Kira wouldn't have done something to expose of our existence."

Everyone whispered amongst them, already acknowledged who was the cause of this.

"It's probably that annoying girl!" Ikkaku growled, rolling his eyes. "She was trouble from the start!"

"This is why we didn't want her to come . . . she only caused more problems." Renji replied.

Shuuhei had to be honest; it was his duty, after all. The conflicting thoughts burned in his brain, the image of their past claimed in his mind. The guilt passing through. Despite that, he still released the information because of his duty, indirectly ca. "The detective is a genius, that's why he figured it rather quickly."

"I don't like this updated information," the General closed his eyes, replying. "But at least we know that by this status, we will learn further about their actions if they are working together . . . and if they are involved with Aizen's plans."

He continued, "Good work. Bring more news to us if you have any."

The TV went dead.

* * *

**Huceo Mundo, Las Noches**

The Hollow that escaped from the clutches of the Shinigami waltzed through the dark pathway, seeing an entry in the distance. He found himself in his territory, safe from the dangers of the real world and being purified by the Shinigami. He was smart enough to watch in the distance, to observe the scenes and the whereabouts of the brunette Shinigami the Ex-Captains searched for. He touched the sand that sunk around his claws. He strolled through it, the familiarity surged through him, and his eyes browsed at the tall building.

In the distance. The location of the new Huceo Mundo King: Aizen Sousuke.

He knew Arrancar always surrounded the building with a watchful eye, surveying for any suspects that trailed within the premises. The Hollow skimmed at the vast building in the barren desert, deciding the best thing to do was tell one of the body guards that he came to Aizen with bearing news.

The Hollow weaved through the building, conversing with any body guard and allowed him through (since they were notified by Tousen). Eventually, it went through the corridors that led to the throne room. He stood in awe at the tall throne in the spacious room, the Huceo Mundo King sneered at the entry. His eyes sparkled with amusement, his head supported by his hand.

"We've been expecting you," Aizen answered, "Have you gotten the whereabouts of the girl?"

The Hollow nodded. "Yes, she is in a huge building . . . she was surrounded by bars. . ."

Aizen smirked, "Interesting piece of information. Anything further details I should know of?"

"Well, there were other five people that I saw," he answered, "The majority were males. One with black hair and the other with brown hair. The other two were a Shinigami. . ."

A smirk heaved on Aizen's mouth, hearing the description of the brunet male. It was Yagami Light.

"So it seems that Ame has been doing her job," Aizen chuckled, amused. "I knew she would. She would never disobey me."

After, the Hollow was killed by Tousen.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Soul Society, During Pendulum arc**

_After the experimentation of Hollowification , to border between the Shinigami and Hollows, Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen left the scene with a deflected Kido attack. Some of the Shinigami had been caught in the field that crossed the two, due to Aizen's antics. Aizen was also interfered by Uruhara and Tessai to stop any destruction._

_But that made it too easy for him. Uruhara was going to get framed for being there._

_He left the area without any wounds. He was powerful, despite people underestimating him by being under Hirako Shinji (who was now going through the process of Hollowification). He sneered. Everything was going according to plan. _

_As Aizen passed, he heard a rustle in the bushes. The three traitors scanned, taking a precaution of the sounds, countless thoughts fluttered in their heads. They remained silent, to see what it was. What if it was someone who caught the battle and would announce it? The person would be killed. If the person told, they wouldn't be able to accumulate Aizen's plans._

_A head popped up, passing through the bushes, the little girl exchanged glances with them, and the curiosity got the better of her. She remained silent; her misty eyes lingered on theirs for a long time. She analyzed them to retain the image of them in her mind. Aizen noticed the girl hadn't cowered from the scene or she was too young to comprehend what had happened. She was a risk though to keep alive, she could announce this whole deception._

_The little girl spoke, pointing at Aizen. Her instinct got the better of her, she usually followed her senses. It was mostly correct to certain points. The other two allies that stood behind him weren't much of a threat. Her eyes made contact with his coffee eyes, in taking his image in. He had short, chestnut hair with cocoa eyes behind his glasses, a polite smile expressed on his tanned face. A shiver sent down her spine, the chill and menacing vibe she felt from this man. There was more to this man than she thought. Her mind pointed out he was dangerous, more than anyone she encountered. She didn't want to test it, which was unlike her (she lived for experiments). Despite that, she felt many emotions about this man, from admiration to fear, ". . . I saw you with that blonde man over there when passing through the streets, sir. . .but he didn't feel like you. He didn't have the same gestures or the same aura that omits from you."_

_Aizen sneered, comprehending that this little girl was perceptive for someone her age; she was able to identify that the illusion wasn't him at all. His Captain didn't trust him either, he was perceptive, but he didn't have the ability to tell the individual that followed behind him wasn't him. He was just an illusion. This girl probably saw the whole battle, so he had to make sure. She could be of used to him. She seemed smarter than she had performed (and probably over the years, she would develop that mind of hers)._

_Tousen's hand connected to his sword, glancing at his leader. "I will kill her. She knows too much." _

"_Don't," Aizen answered, "She may be of use to us. She's smarter than she appears . . . she could tell that the illusion wasn't me."_

"_But sir-" Tousen argued._

"_Kaname." Aizen replied, his chocolate eyes pierced to the core of his subordinate. "Did you not hear what I said?!"_

_Tousen felt shiver from the piercing look from Aizen, the immense power surrounded Aizen, unable to take. He cowered, petrified by his leader. He bowed, nodding, not want to trouble Aizen again. "S-sorry, sir."_

_Aizen's eyes travelled to the little girl._

_The girl stayed silent, surveying them._

"_So, little girl . . . what's your name?" Aizen questioned. _

"_Asaguwa Ame. . . " she replied. _

"_Did you see what just happened?" he inquired._

_Ame nodded, her eyes dawdled on his chocolate ones. Aizen consumed her answer, noticing that she didn't cower in his presence (or struggled to hide the feelings she felt about him). He sneered, amused by her actions. He could see that she acknowledged his strength and power, just by analyzing the battle and illusion, along with this instinct of hers. There was the fact that she had good instinct and could define the difference between people's level of power and character. This meant that she could distinguish spiritual energy than most. She would be a great asset, he thought. This girl was stronger than she appeared. He also sensed her reiatsu, the aura that surrounded her gave off one that was stronger than plus souls. She could become a Shinigami._

"_Hmm, interesting," Aizen smirked, closing his eyes with a laugh. "Why not join us, Ame? You would become a great asset in our plans . . . you have enough power to become a Shinigami."_

"_I will take that into consideration. . ."Ame answered, her body situated on the ground."I have been deciding to enroll to the school, so I can become a Shinigami. It would be an interesting opportunity compared to this regular life."_

"_Ame," Aizen replied, "You don't really have a choicein joining us."_

_Ame knew what he meant, if she didn't do as he directed, she would be killed. Despite not fearing death, it was too short not to have some fun. So, she agreed. It could be fun, she thought._

_This was the turning events for the girl, her interacting of Aizen made her in the clutches of the man she had become intimidated by Aizen Sousuke. She had assisted with his plans and the beginning of her becoming a Shinigami._

* * *

_**A/N: Fixed this chapter. I fixed any inconsistencies and forget what I wrote in this bubble before. I may have given a spoiler DX.**_


	18. Omake: Childhood Friends

**Omake**

**Childhood Friends**

* * *

**Ame**

My eyes browsed through the crowds of people that engaged into their own world, waltzing through the streets of the district of Soul Society. I sat on the roof of a wooden, ancient home that resembled Feudal Japan, processing data into my mind of the current setting. I was drawn to the world around me, the desire of knowledge brimmed inside me with enormous power; curiosity got the better of me. I approached my surroundings with logic, always analyzing with intricate detail, in order to increase my intelligence and comprehend the way the world worked.

I could feel the smell of the foul air, the busy noises of the crowds of people and the battles that happened often. I exchanged glances with some individuals, whispers drowned out by the incessant noises. However, the lips moved, their eyes lingered back and forth. They were probably speaking of the consistent stares I sent, always lingering on them, without drawing back when their eyes made contact with mine. I was rumoured as the 'creepy girl' because of the constants stares, analyzing them to full extent, without gazing away from the subject of the so-called interest.

I didn't mind the nickname I have gotten; it was quite amusing because it meant I have won in the unknown battle. I wanted a reaction from the actions I caused. I had boundless reasons for my actions. From what I witnessed, every cause that is done, there is a reaction. So, I had this become a practice. Despite that, 'watching people' had become a favourite past time. I was usually alone with lack of friends, due to my continuous watching (not that I cared, they would get in the way). My cousin had left from our daily routine, his mind determined to become a Shinigami, so he could improve our lives. He rarely visited, so I was left to fend for myself. Whatever. It didn't cause any problems; I was smart enough to handle my own life and gave me a sense of responsibility, in order to survive.

Eventually, we must fly away from the nest. So, this didn't make any difference. A lot of children had to live alone or fend for themselves.

My eyes drifted away from the crowds, heading towards a group of children. They gathered in a circle, playing all kinds of games. I watched silently, observing their actions. I watched with amusement, their laughs echoed in the distance. A few minutes later, their eyes traveled to me, still lingering, before they conversed within the group.

I didn't even have to know what they were speaking about. It had something to do with me by the looks they sent me. They seemed quite frightened or uncomfortable, which was fun for me.

* * *

**Shuuhei**

My friends and I gathered in a circle, conversing about the female that watched us from afar. They felt uncomfortable under the lingering gaze, hearing rumors of the said girl, mostly watching passer bys. My friends wanted to leave, to disappear from her constant looks. She had that reputation. Our eyes exchanged gazes, while I attempted to comprehend her. I was unaffected by her nor did I hold an opinion about her (despite what I heard).

I assumed that she wanted to play with us, but from the rumors, it seemed that it was an activity for her. I felt kind of bad for her. Maybe she was bored, lonely or that she had nothing better to do. I always found her by herself. I remembered she used to have someone she lived with, some person with short, ebony hair that fluttered over his hazel eyes; wearing a green kimono and lack of shoes (it's a small and a poor district. . .). I decided I would invite her. She was harmless enough. If she wasn't, she would have acted upon it somehow.

I waltzed towards her, noticing a smirk tugged on her lips. I wondered why she did that. It was like she was up to something. My friends protesting from my movements. I looked at them.

"Hisagi! Where are you going!" one of them asked. "Why are you going to that creepy girl?"

"She seems like she wants to play with us," I said. "She looks lonely. . . She has nobody. . ."

I headed to her, taking her image in. This girl had wavy, light brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders; her grayish-blue eyes returned my glance. She wore a worn-out periwinkle kimono. Her feet bruised from the constant walking, the injury shown there. She was a mess. I gave a smile, waving at her. "Hey! Do you want to play with us?"

"Alright," Ame nodded, "I'm Asaguwa Ame. What's your name?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei!" I cried out, a smile plastered on my face.

And from then on, we were inseparable.

My friends were reluctant to trust her, due to the reputation she had gained. She wasn't that bad of a person, she was just misunderstood. She was very calm and collected, unflinching from their comments, annoyance or prejudice of her. She was quite mature, spoke in a polite tone, even when she would smile and laugh. They struggled to tolerate her for my sake. My friends and I were together since we were found in this district.

A few months or weeks later, we were caught into some mishap. We gathered in the exact spot that we played, waiting for everyone who were involved. However, Ame hadn't shown up. I assumed she was busy with her own things, like retrieving food for us or something. She was given that duty, since we're all poor. I was interrupted from my thoughts because of the sounds of screaming and the roar. I felt a sudden chill fluttered across my back, feeling frightened about the thought. It had an immense spiritual energy. I glanced to see the cause of this feeling, seeing a vast Hollow in front of me.

I was frightened, shaken completely at that moment. I couldn't move and I couldn't scream. I glanced at the ground, seeing battered clothes of my friends settled on the ground, near the monstrous being. It hit me with realization. It ate my friends! I clenched my fists, still shaking. I gazed at my other friends, telling two of my friends to dash off from the scene.

We all dashed off, attempting to move away from the Hollow that came after us.

I grabbed a nearby stick on the dirty ground, dashing towards my target, to defend ourselves. My friends stopped to a halt, since they were worried about my wellbeing. I directed them to run away from the danger, they reluctantly agreed, heading towards the upward path. I hit the Hollow with the twig, endlessly, but the Hollow dodged it and encircled its tongue around my puny body. My eyes widened from the thought that fluttered at that moment. It dawned on me, I was about to die in the hands of this monster, just like my friends. I let out a scream, the fear only emerged.

My eyes fluttered shut, anticipating for losing my life. However, I was saved by a Shinigami, slicing it off by the tongue. I could feel myself fall from the ground; unwinding myself from the slithering tongue. The Shinigami headed towards me, telling me to get to safety. I nodded, dashing away from the scene. All I could do was watch the condition I was in. I tried to process the event that happened; the experience was too much to bear for someone my age. I was frightened and I thought I would lose my life.

A thought fluttered in my mind. Then there were my friends, the ones who were gone. I was still shaking, dazed by the Hollow attack, crumbling onto the ground, the tears flowed down my cheeks. I was saved and I was grateful for that, but I was sad because I have lost valuable friends. They were important to me. I didn't have the ability to protect them. It was too much to take in. It all happened in an instant, like; it was gone in a blink.

The Shinigami went towards me, telling me to stop crying, but I couldn't help it. I sobbed; the tears unwillingly fell down my cheeks. He smiled at me, struggling to comfort me. I was caught off guard by his smile, speechless by the expression he had on his face. It was kind of scary. . .

The leader of the Shinigami gave instructions to the other Shinigami.

I heard his name was Kensei. . .but that's it.

I watched this man in awe, the strength he carried and the ability to protect everyone that surrounded him. I glanced at him with interest, taking the image of my hero. He had grey hair, slicked up, while he wore a sleeveless Captain uniform, his chest had the tattoo '69' on it.

He left with his men. And that was the last time I saw him.

* * *

**Ame**

Many years passed by, when our friendship began to drift apart. Just like my cousin, my childhood friend, Shuuhei, he went to the Shinigami School. I enrolled a few months after, but only because it would seem highly suspicious, especially after the case of the missing Shinigami and my conversation with Aizen-sama (just in case if someone was watching). I calculated the right amount that would seem probable. I had joined him in his plans (with partially lack of choice, but this would make an interesting turn, if I followed him). I always wanted to become a Shinigami, after my cousin left me; I saw those people in robes and they seemed to have an interesting life. If I entered the school (along with my alliance with Aizen-sama), things would be really interesting and entertaining, compared to the usual life I lived. Due to this, I could take my experiment to a further level.

Despite that, I hadn't seen my best friend, the moment he enrolled into the school. I had some classes that taught us aspects of abilities that we need as Shinigami. For instance, mixed martial arts, Kido and others, I found this simple to retrieve, while others struggled with some areas. It didn't mean I was the best in the class; I matched those quick learners, not that I would admit that. Nevertheless, I had to maintain average personnel because of Aizen-sama and his plans. The normal ploy would also contribute for me to observe people, discreetly. I could gain reactions by other ways. If they discovered the truth about my intelligence, then they would put up a guard. That was how people work.

It's not good to leave these newfound skills as they are. Everyone always train, as a drive to become stronger than they are, to prefect the weakness they have. I don't really see the point, since they are your weakness to begin with. It's not gonna get any better. Anyways, if you leave them offhanded, you would be shabby and rusty. Therefore, I must practice so I could be stronger than I am. So, it could be of used in the future when I need it (when I want to expose the truth about myself). The only problem with this idea would be that I need a place where it is concealed and away from civilization. I wanted to practice what I gained in class with no one around. I need to search for a place.

After, I hid my reiatsu, it would be harder to find me at this rate. I waltzed through the trees, unwinding in a random path, taking the image of my surroundings into my mind. I took mental notes of landmarks, so I don't get lost on the way back. Eventually, I found a way to a beautiful waterfall that skidded off away from a passed pasture. I jumped from rock-to-rock, inserting myself into the cave.

I have found the perfect place.

This is where I practiced my skills.

As days passed, we had to do a mission class, so we could learn the way of the Shinigami and get the feel of the whole thing. It was exciting. I haven't set foot away from Soul Society. I could see Shuuhei from the distance, standing on a platform, gathering the new Shinigami. As I observed, it seemed he was the one who was going to guide us to the real world. There were rumors about him, despite being in regular classes, he was doing missions that an assigned Shinigami would have, and not an academy student would do. He was an 'elite' and well respected by everyone. I chuckled with amusement, acknowledging this fact. If only they knew how he was years ago. I do acknowledge his intelligence and that he had gone up the rank, despite being the cry baby he was. He wasn't as smart as me though. I was on a range farther than he was, when it came to intelligence. I could see why he was respected though. Shuuhei had matured over the years, he had strengthen from the pathetic boy I knew of (not that I would ever admit that to his face, I rather keep that to myself). Yeah, yeah, I know. I have a lot of pride. Whatever. He was still my best friend, he had become precious in my eyes, but I still acknowledged that he was like everyone else that hold of my theories about mankind.

Shuuhei was of the same basic stature as humans: the values, norms, laws, that it became so predictable. Many thoughts of our past fluttered into my mind, a sigh escaped my lips. I remembered the boy with dark mangy hair, his light purple kimono and the memories that came with it. The laughs and the fun embedded in my mind. We weren't as close as we were before; we drifted apart because of our different priorities. Shuuhei 's was bound to Soul Society and his missions, whereas, I was bound to Aizen-sama. I did miss my best friend and his friendship, but I must put that aside. Otherwise, emotions would cloud my judgement, causing problems that could affect my future.

_You will always be my first friend . . . but I have to let that go. . ._

* * *

**Shuuhei**

I gazed through the crowd from the platform I stood from. The restless Shinigami spoke amongst themselves, the excitement etched on their faces. My pair of eyes caught a glimpse of the one person I missed. She stood in the crowd, her eyes met with mine. She wasn't conversing with the people around me. She just watched me . . . like she did years ago. I drew a sigh, the desire to mend our friendship still hold grasp within me. However, it was incapable of mending, due to our statuses. I wouldn't let that stop me, though.

She was an important person in my life, a precious friend.

I reminisced the years as they went by during their childhood years. She wasn't notable; she was famous for her stares, her lack of ability as a Shinigami.

I shook my head, refraining from thinking about the past. I had other duties to attend to. It began with this mission test, so they could comprehend the idea of what the real world was like. Along with the Hollows. I gestured for them to follow me, while I guided them through the gate.

They went to the real world.

* * *

**Ame**

We set our eyes on uncharted territory, glancing at the world of the humans; I took in their infrastructure, compared to the ancient world I succumbed to. I gathered along with the Shinigami, my eyes never left my surroundings, mentally comprehending any information I could. This would be an interesting area to explore further.

My thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of Hollows. Most of the Shinigami panicked because we weren't used to such terror nor have enough experience to fight such beings. I could probably beat them (but that could be my pride talking, not that I would ever admit that). Everyone dashed towards the entry way, struggling to get away from the dangerous path.

Without warning, my eyes roamed onto my best friend's form. He stood in the distance, struggling to fend them back with the power he had. I watched him with interest, the memories of my best friend flooded into my mind, comparing the past and present Shuuhei, he had improved a great deal. He had proven of everyone's respect, he was calm, mature, despite his appearance. My brain blurred, my eyes enlarged by the scene. The Hollow slashed with its sharp claws, striking his face with an attack. I felt concern emerged inside of me, overtaking my senses. I rushed towards his side.

He took something from his pocket. Gauze. He wrapped it around his face.

Before any of the Hollows could strike us (since we were outnumbered), we were protected by the power of the Captains. They entered through the gate; their immense aura surrounded the two, while I gazed at them from the corner of my eye. They expressed concern, directing us to leave the situation at once, so we did as we were told. I followed behind everyone into the gate; my eyes travelled to their form from the corner of my eye, a smirk also revealed on my lips. I was behind Hina-chan (Hinamori), Zu-zu-kun (Kira) and Eyebrows (Renji).

After the commotion, I visited my best friend where he was resting. "Are you okay, Shuuhei?" I whispered. "That must have taken a toll on you." I almost lost my best friend; he was one of the most important people in my life. I slowly reached for the wrapped wound, the concern expressed, both from my actions and my features. I knew that I had to deteriorate any emotions that could affect me in the future or in my mission. If I let emotions create my judgement, I would lose more than one thing.

I had to let everything go. Even this 'developing' friendship.

All I could do at this point was detached myself from recurring feelings that I decided to conceal away with a lock and key, for infinite aspects were at stake. Many thoughts fluttered in my mind. My mind went to past memories and processed data. I didn't have anything valuable to me; I have learned from the past, while gazing at people, you couldn't trust anyone. Everyone would always leave you or people would use their friends to their advantage some way. And that is something that I don't want to be a burdened with. You would be filled with pain. So, what have I gotten to lose, whether if I don't indulge in it? Due to many obstacles that are value in our own perspective, is there isn't really a point to this friendship?

As you already know, I am skeptical about the world I live in, the inhabitants and more. Everything I've seen was in a negative way. Everyone is selfish, succumb to the rules and laws of society, it's pathetic and boring. I could feel the hatred emerge from within, becoming my dominant emotion. Before I knew it, I found myself beginning to indulge in this hatred.

I had many conflicting emotions at this moment, since I knew I would continue to care about my best friend, deep down. On the other hand, I couldn't trust him. Despite our own set goals, he had proved to me that he couldn't be trusted. I comprehended that his duties as a Shinigami caused him to be busy, but even when I enrolled, he still didn't give me the time of day, nor had he visited me.

He was just like them.

All I could do was pretend, just like I do with everyone. I won't show all of myself. Just a side that could co-exist with people and could adjust to my own experiment. Any amount of caring feelings, I shall use that to some advantage.

How?

I will pretend that our friendship was still intact. Pretend that I was still good, even if I wasn't who they thought I was. I was a traitor in so many ways. Pretend that I was this cheerful, upbeat female, not someone with a pessimistic personality. I was going to place an image of myself that was the shallow side of me.

I was just going to see my best friend and everyone as a pawn. That's all I could see him as now, despite what my heart and my Zankpakuto said. I had to. I had no choice for many things were at risk.

Hisagi gave a soft smile, oblivious to my thoughts. "Yes. . .I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"You should be careful, Shuuhei," I replied, expressing my concern. The amount of caring feelings I had for him been directed to be on his good side (despite my lack of trust with him). "I don't want to lose you."

Hisagi sighed. "I know. . .you shouldn't be here, Ame. You could get in trouble."

I laughed, knowing he was right. Everything was going according to plan, "Right!" I rubbed the back of my head. "You know me! Act before I think!" I gave a peace sign. "I came on impulse because I care! I feel kind of stupid, now. Thanks, Shuuhei!"

The sarcasm reached his ears. I stuck out my tongue, playfully.

The mood had lightened.

Shuuhei chuckled, smiling. "Thanks Ame, for caring."

I could feel the guilt rush through me, but I ignored it. There was no point to it. At this point, everything changed. I had let go of my past, for they would cloud my judgement in the future, therefore, I had become someone that was cold, distant and uncaring. I hid the valuable parts of myself, only for Aizen-sama's plans and the fun. It was all because of the views I have seen. There was no one I could trust.

All I did was for experiment, entertainment and more. I could only trust myself. That's what I was taught.

As years passed, I took the exam, finding myself in the 3rd divison, becoming an average Shinigami. Meanwhile, my best friend had taken the role of the Vice-Captain of the 9th divison. Our distance had become even further. I am not really surprised.

**Will this friendship mend?**


	19. Chapter 15

**Death Trap**

**by: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame, Touya and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach, therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Pairings: **AmexLight, the rest is unknown, but they will show up, eventually.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**L**

My dark eyes watched the screen with interest, recalling the past events that happened a while ago. I scraped my thumb over my pale lips, any linger taste of the sugary goodness I had. The coffee wallowed on the desk, the sugar dissipated over the dark drink, leaving lack of evidence that it was there. Only the taste of the sweetness prevented that statement. I pondered about my next move, while many thoughts of the aftermath of the collision from the supernatural quake, the words uttered from the suspect made me bewildered. It didn't add up, compared to the evidence I have progressed with. I didn't let the doubt run through of his innocence, I didn't believe him. I knew he was Kira, despite what he debated.

An idea rushed into my mind. Could this help prove the evidence that I have lined up behind me? I decided that this was the best choice to follow.

With two of my fingers, I lifted the cup onto my lips, drinking the coffee. I laid it on the table, nibbling on my thumb. Due to it being an abandoned facility in the midst of the city, I wouldn't have to deal with further problems that would abide to cost and repair. However, this contributed for evidence of that it wasn't just an earthquake.

I gathered more data about this side projected. As long as we investigate upon Kira, we would find the solution to the identity of the students and the secret they hide.

I must request to have pictures taken of the facility and the wreck caused by the supernatural. Matsuda was also there, so he had to send someone else to get him. I had discussed with the rest of the investigation team about the plan I had entered in my mind that would contribute to this investigation further. And it would prove more evidence.

And the plan would soon begin.

Misa could only see darkness from her blindfolds; her resolve began to deteriorate for the past days. Infinite thoughts rushed through her head, missing her beloved, only the imagery and his voice marked in her mind. She escaped a sigh, faltering in every aspect; the diminishing hope of escaping this confined situation slimmed, in her perspective. The part that kept her insanity was her 'obsessive love' (as L referred this as) for the brunet. She lowered her head, the tingling numbness traveled through her body, like an expanding virus, dangling mid-air against the strapped board. How long will this go, before she was at the door of insanity?

Light, on the other hand, his mind rolled continuously of the past events and his condition, pondering the days he's been locked in the dark cell, only the accompaniment of the cold tile floor, the security camera and L's voice (much to his annoyance). He lay on the ground, his resolve battered. His biological clock printed the time he's been locked, which would probably a few weeks at most. He estimated the time of his release, but knew there was no possibility. L was stubborn, despite Light's remarks of his innocence; the brunet had a possibility that whoever 'Kira' was, he knew of his situation. He pondered that the students could have been the cause, since they were introduced during the rise of Kira. So, they were involved in the plot of his demise. But, what could they gain from it? The only think he knew was that they were involved in the earthquakes. He doubted this theory. His mind backpedaled to the past events, the memories engraved, unable to deteriorate away. He remembered that they protected Matsuda and healing him too. They also did that for Ame. So, this meant that they were good (unless they were placing a front, but that didn't really seem likely.) He knew he wasn't dreaming. The hole in the wall was proof of that. He has been hearing things that the percentage of the population hadn't known of. He remembered that they were doing selfless acts, like at the school. His memories of the incident at school returned to his mind, he knew he had forgotten it. How was that possible? All he knew, Kira had saved them!

Could there be another force at work that is causing this, instead?

Despite that, Light screamed this to the detective that 'Kira' knew of his situation, yet he wouldn't listen to his reasoning. It was on L's terms, not Light's. It could be a ploy to lead him off track and release him into the depths of more killing and worse, to the detective's own death. He wasn't that naiveté to fall into the clutches of a trap; he was too smart of that. Therefore, he moulded into his next plan.

His initiation called that he was _truly_ Kira.

All Light could do at this point was wait.

Kira escaped a sigh, counting the days before he was released from the chambers of this prison. He was sure that he hadn't been in a prison for this long. His eyes lingered onto his surroundings, his inner clock revealed he had been about a few weeks (but it felt longer). He detested having to be caught in this trap, unable to work alongside his comrades. He wasn't able to help them. However, he was still stressed and bored to the bone, only his wandering thoughts fluttered in his mind (and this didn't help, it depressed himself). He cursed Ame for placing him in this position, for revealing the truth about them (she had been playing all this time, giving hints!) The blonde knew that this was important cause, since people were at stake, along with the world. The anger rose inside him, his brows furrowed from the current emotion he couldn't displace. He detested the female; she was an annoyance, a bother. She didn't do much assistance, but only caused more trouble.

Nevertheless, he was able to rest and relax, which could contribute in the future in the battle, but his friends must be exhausted from the constant purifying of the Hollows. He felt the guilty dash through him, he could feel that the invasion hadn't faltered, but kept to a steady medium. He jerked his head up; hearing hopeful sounds fluttered the ground. It echoed through the hallway, stopping at his cell. It was one of the investigation team.

Was it, Aizawa? He didn't know . . .He was silent, his blue eyes stayed on the man. He had a silver key in his hand, opening the door, in an instant.

"Follow me," the man replied. Kira could only do as instructed. He knew there was more to come; he was released from his captive, but for how long?

Izuru waltzed through the hallway with one of the NPA, stopping to a halt. He gazed at the cell, pondering who was in the cell that was being released with him. The man opened the cell door, entering the room. He could see that it was Ame, laid on the bed with her hands tied to her back, just like him. He observed that she hadn't changed position since she was ensnared into the prison cell. His memory recalled during the Hollow invasion, she hadn't even attempted to save herself from it, nor did she snap out of her sleep or mediation. He knew that from her expression, she wasn't detested this . . . her eyes glossy and the depressed emotion plastered on her face was proof of this.

_At least we would be out of here and we could go help with our duties . . ._Kira thought.

Or so he thought.

The moment the three headed back to the previous location in the small, ancient car, which was when they were in for another unsettling situation. They entered through the familiar doors, seeing the detective at the nearby monitors with the microphones trailed in front of him. L heard the sounds of footsteps clatter, the aura of people came through the porcelain doors. He turned in the revolving chair, nibbling on his thumbnail, getting a better look at the two.

Ame's eyes lingered on the squatting male, the memory of the unrequited love and confession, reverted back in her mind. She averted her eyes; the sadness plastered in her misty pools, clenching her fists with million thoughts running through her mind. She struggled not to cry, all she felt was numbness at this point. Her emotions that were dominant, L was oblivious (nor did he cared), he had other priorities that were more important. Nevertheless, it was peculiar to the female that with her hatred for humanity, this situation should have made her hate humans more. Why was it that he was able to obliterate that? Ame still detested the humans, the change had affected. It became slightly. What made this so different? The detective unconsciously wound himself into her heart.

She knew the reason. Ame knew that a risk of lingering in the real world, they would gain emotions that they enclosed (and this was bad, in her case) in the depths of their heart. The young woman had shed away her emotions, due to the guidance of Aizen and her mission to complete his task. There was also her hatred for humanity, the perspective of the world she observed since she was little, and the distrust she felt for her surrounding comrades. She couldn't accept it. She shook her head, struggling to prevent the thoughts that rushed into her mind. Unfortunately, the young woman stood there dismayed, the dwindling interest fell, all because of her unrequited love. Her emotions became a weakness and that was something she detested.

Conflicting emotions and the flooding of thoughts circulated, unable to detach from her. She was left from her thoughts, the distinct, familiar voice of her Vice-Captain spoke.

"From your actions, does this mean we are released?" Kira began, "We have proven our innocence, haven't we?"

L nibbled on his thumb, watching the blonde carefully. "Hmm, Yes, you two are released from the prison, but I believe that you are linked to those earthquake, which are linked some way to Kira, from the evidence of the camera. Therefore, I cannot let you go. . ."

"What?" Kira said, exhaling a sigh. He didn't like the circumstances. His duty as a Shinigami was at stake. "Isn't this against our will? We proved our innocence!"

L watched him through his coal eyes, the blonde didn't flinch from the continuous observation of himself. ". . .Not completely, the data suggests that you are connected. . ."

"So, what are they going to do for the time being?" one of them asked. "Letting them know about the investigation is a risk!"

". . .Well, they've been involved since we monitored them. . ." L replied, brushing his finger against his lips. "As I said before surveillance, they would assist with the case. . ."

Izuru knew he was defeated at this point. He couldn't argue with L. It would be suspicious, since of their identity (but at this rate, he will find the truth of their secret, being a Shinigami). A sigh flew from his lips, the gloomy expression still present.

". . .Zu-zu-kun. . ." Ame clasped a hand on his shoulder, sending a look towards him. Kira twitched at her nickname for him, but he tolerated the said words, since the tension surrounded the room. He had other things on his mind than to find with a fellow comrade. Meanwhile, she knew that there was no escape from the detective; his intelligence was more superior, compared to her intelligence. His was on a higher range. Her Vice-Captain exchanged glances, acknowledging her thoughts. They both knew there was another way, which was leaving a substitute behind, while they worked their duties.

The two just agreed to L, since they had no choice.

"So, what are we doing?" Ame said, nonchalantly, strolling towards the detective. He glanced at her, the tomato color returned to her cheeks, expanding on her whole face. She averted her eyes, gazing at the security camera, acknowledging his eyes still observed her. _Damn, not again! Why does he have this stupid effect on me? _

L nibbled on his thumb, his eyes returned back to the screen. "This is the next phase to gain more evidence whether those two are suspected as they are. . ."

A few days passed, while the investigation team watched the monitor to see the faltering people in the cells. They sympathized, detesting seeing their friends in the state they were in. Ame, on the other hand, her eyes lingered on Light's self. The hatred for the man expressed in her eyes, the expanding amusement sparkled on her features. She was amused by his situation, she loved to see him falter (since he was the ideal human of her theory that she despised), plus, there was also the fact that he would harm her first love.

He deserved all the punishment and torture he got. And he placed himself in the situation. She acknowledged that his plan was intelligent (she didn't know all the aspects of his plans; she wasn't there to see it). She only observed from the facts she's seen with her own eyes. She knew that he lost his memories because the lack of Ryuk's presence. She knew he forfeited the Death Note. All of the Shinigami knew the secrets behind the other type of Shinigami (the general part). The female was grateful to be out of the hell hole, she was always weak against enclosed spaces.

Izuru engulfed the Soul Candy, detaching himself from his false body. He left his fake body with a substitute soul (he knew it may raise suspicion because the personality of the marble-like contraption were random). He directed that Ame would have to stay behind, in order to watch over the substitute soul, despite his reluctance. She knew she would cause more trouble. However, from what he's seen, she was smart enough to come with a believable excuse of his strange attitude. He had his duties that over scaled his decision; he must keep an update of their status.

The two could help later in decreasing the Hollows. The recent plan that he plotted in his mind was his dominant decision. He strolled towards the window, but the realization hit him. He knew there would be questions of the random opening of the window and flying rumors of the hotel being haunted. Kira pointed to the window, gesturing for her to open it.

Ame shrugged at his instruction, her legs carried her to the farside of the walls that held a window. She latched the window open with her hands, a smile breached across of her face, while the blonde haired Vice-Captain disappeared.

He was on his way.

Nevertheless, L had gestured for a discussion with the Chief of Police, leaving the said room with Soichirou met him where the investigation was hold. L waltzed into another empty room with Soichirou, not too far behind. They were only surrounded by pure white furniture and walls, taking a seat at a nearby chair that was close to a window view. He squat on the chair, nibbling his thumb and observed the old man. He anticipated for Watari's entry, which carried tea. The old man poured some tea into the cup, lifting it with his two forefingers. He sipped, not one saying a word.

He told Soichirou about his son and his new called plan. The man only watched, in horror.

* * *

**Light**

I lay in my usual position, my thoughts only accompanied me. I questioned how many hours that passed by, even weeks. I exhaled a breath, keeping my composure, but I knew my resolve began to tick away, like the floating days that passed. I looked at the floor, attempting to derive my attention to another object of interest, but it was futile. It was hard with nothing, but the metal bars and the cold, hard floor. When will I get out of this hell? I hadn't shown anything suspicious with me staying in this secluded place. I was innocent! But, Ryuuzaki doesn't seem to get that.

Without warning, the hope returned. I heard the sounds of the footsteps clatter against the floor, my head jerked up to see Aizawa. He held silver in his hands to open my cell door, a smile reached on my face. I acknowledged I was about to be released from the depths of the hell, but I pondered at what cost. Could it be that L came to his senses and realized that I wasn't Kira? Or was there was another reason of my release?

My breath escaped my lips, I will learn in a few moments.

I left with him, following his movements. I waltzed through the hallways, pondering what was going to happen after this release. All I knew was that I would contribute to finding Kira and learn who was framing me. I passed through the stairs and eventually made it to the parking lot. I saw a familiar car that headed straight for us. I gazed silently, seeing my father behind the wheel and my girlfriend, Misa in the back seat. I entered the small, puny, ancient car, greeting both my father and my girlfriend.

The next event caught me off guard.

"Light-kun! Misa's been waiting to see you! "

I acknowledged her presence (despite me having no feelings for my girlfriend). "Misa. . ." I turned to my father for some answers. "Father? I believe we are released because we have proven our innocence?"

Misa's voice rang, a surprised, yet ashamed expression plastered on her face. "Ah? Father? Light-kun's father? Oh. ..Misa is embarrassed! Misa called him names, like stalker and pervert. .. "

We ignored her words.

"No," I heard my father replied, gazing at me through the review mirror. He furrowed his brows, the seriousness etched on his face. He started the car, "I will be bringing you to the execution chamber."

"W-what?" My eyes widened in surprised. How could my father say such words? I couldn't comprehend the situation. The tension grew a ten-fold, bewildered beyond comprehension. This seemed so farfetched. Could it be my father believed that I was Kira or that he has sided with L? I processed my thoughts, struggling to figure out the cause behind this.

I also heard exclaims coming from Misa.

"He believes that you two are truly are Kira and the Second Kira," the car began to move, leaving the abandoned facility, going to another different institution. "L said that if you two are executed, then the murders would stop."

"B-but didn't the murders stop?" I asked, bewildered and frightened at the moment for my personal life.

"No, they didn't," My father replied, his eyes never left the road. "Hence, L's absolute decision. It was approved by the governments and those above."

"I understand that the evidence has led to this, but it isn't truly confirmed that I am, in fact, Kira. . ." I began, unable to engulf the new found information. Will my death come to this? "This doesn't sound like L at all. He wouldn't make an insane decision just like this! He would confirm with definite evidence."

"I trust L's decision," My father replied, "He has handled difficult cases, like this, therefore, the reason why the governments have approved."

I felt the pang in my heart, the realization that my father had trusted L than me. "You would trust L than your own son?" The emotion expressed on my eyes, struggling to convince my father, but it was futile.

"How can you do that? He's your son!" Misa cried out.

"I am doing that as a detective and the chief of police," My father said, "And L said that if he were wrong, than he would take his life too."

Many questions were swirling my head. I knew I wasn't Kira, how could this be possible? Before I knew it, we stopped to a halt. I browsed my surroundings, gazing back to my father with our whereabouts. We were far away, only radius was the grass and metal that surrounded the area and an over top high way. "What are we doing in an area like this?"

"Are you going to release us?" Misa asked, hopefully.

"I know I was supposed to bring you to the execution chamber. . ." My father gazed at me, furrowing his brows. "We'll die here together, Light."

My eyes widened at my father's words. "W-what are you saying, dad?"

"It would be better if I killed you with my own hands, than someone else. . ." he replied, glancing at my girlfriend. "I won't be killing you, Misa, but there will be someone who will find this car and will escort you to the execution chambers."

His focus returned to me, raising the gun, which was headed towards me! I could feel the nervousness arise from within me, knowing that my life was going to end at this moment. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

Except, there was nothing. No bullet, no pain. Nothing.

My father escaped a sigh. "THANK GOD!" He dropped the gun with no guns. I quirked a brow, pondering the moment that had passed. Was this a test? I was hit realization, that this was one of L's tests. It made more sense, compared to the execution incident with L's absolute decision. He wouldn't do something spontaneous, unless he had confirmed definite evidence. I stayed silent, the nervousness still impaled within me, I attempted calm down, taking slow deep breaths. It was completely, nerve-wrecking.

"I did this son because I believed you were innocent," My father said, glancing up, his eyes made contact to something I don't know. "Did you see that L? Despite what happened, my son can't be Kira because I'm still alive."

I just heard the sounds of L's familiar voice. "If we are thinking of Kira's terms, if Light-kun was Kira. . .he would have killed you, even if you were his parents. . ." he continued. "And, in order to escape this incident, if Amane-san was the Second Kira. . .she would use the method by just seeing to save Light's life and kill his father."

I anticipated for the conclusion.

"I will lift their release from the confinement. . ." he said, "Amane-san, you will still be under surveillance, but you shall have your own room." He continued. "As for you, Light-kun, I shall look forward to your assistance with the Kira, but only if I am with you 24/7."

I nodded. I wanted this to end. Kira was only causing trouble for me. He is a murderer and he even framed me in this position, so I could get killed instead.

"Yes." I replied, "Let's capture Kira together."

Izuru hovered his legs over the window, entering through, since it was the only way in (it would seem strange if no one was there and he opened the door) to see his fellow comrades surrounded the dark TV. He saw his General in the screen; his small, intimidating eyes watched him. He bowed, slightly. They felt his spiritual presence, the expression of relief etched on their faces. However, confusion surrounded them of his release, but they came with the conclusion that the detective had allowed him to leave. Unfortunately, it wasn't said for the female, she was nowhere to be seen.

Hisagai was the first to speak, "So, he let you go, after he found out that you were innocent?"

Izuru allowed his breath to escape his lips. "No, he has released us from the confinement, but that's probably only because of the damage caused by the Hollows. And, we aren't allowed to leave his sight, until he figures out that we are Shinigami."

"We can't expose our identity!" Renji cried, growling. "These humans are causing more problems. With all that is happening, they are creating more obstacles!"

"I know. . ." Izuru said, with a sigh. "But these two are incredibly smart and look at the perspective of logical and realistic findings, rather than something supernatural. If they question it, they will look at it. That's the way humanity is."

"If this gets worse, "Hitsugaya replied, closing his eyes, then reopening them. "They will eventually gain spiritual awareness and we'll be exposed, since they are around us and the Hollows. Erasing their memories is futile. They will eventually remember."

"So, the only thing we could do would be to kill them," Kira sighed, taking a seat on the floor. "That's a bit too severe."

They all turned to the General, waiting for his conclusion of the whole situation.

"At the moment, it isn't fully confirmed of their roles with Aizen," the General replied, gazing at the rest of the Shinigami."It seems that L is not a threat, since his goal is to learn of Kira's existence, in order to put an end to him. He's just merely curious of us, since we play a vital role, due to our own investigation and the deaths. So, it would explain his suspiousness. "

The man continued, while everyone listened. "Therefore, the most primal focus is Yagami Light," the old man turned to Kira, "Is there anything else to report that could be of service of us?"

"There was one part that, I couldn't feel the Shinigami around Yagami Light," Kira said, "I believe he may have forfeited the Death Note, since the Shinigami would be around him. He was there, and then his spiritual energy disappeared. . After a while, it was found a few radiuses away."

"That's a good piece of information," the General said, "Well done. As long as you are within their grasp, you may cover more information about that boy's role in all this. Report any new findings that could contribute to this case."

"Yes, Sir." Kira bowed. He knew that it would be easier to waltz through the two areas, so doing his duties weren't a problem, as opposed to before. He was confinement, not anymore.

And the TV went black.

All of them thought in silence, infinite ideas fluttered into their mind that dissolve any peace and tranquility (like could be one, due to the consistent, overwhelming event). Without warning, they all felt a jab of a powerful, surging energy that were unfamiliar to them. There were at least five in the almost dark evening. Could there be more Arrancar that slipped into the real world?

* * *

**Ame**

I watched beside my first, unrequited love, my cheeks flushed because of our near proximity. My direction interchanged. My eyes lingered on the screen like his, the uncurling smirk tugged on the corner of my lips. I was amused by the situation of Light and his girlfriend, fretting over about the execution chamber of L's apparent next phase. I got to admit, it was genius. I give credit to L's ingenuity and creative plan (the difference is I would admit this to my first love, compared to other people, I could care less about them). It was a well thought-out plan; he pretty much got the idea of Kira's (Light's) personality down. I probably could have thought of one like this because I am pretty calculating. That's a different story. The point is I loved to the entertaining reactions the male had drawn. He was so predictable, while I watched the boy, in silence.

He had forgotten the truth of his God-like complex and the Death Note, so he went back to his 'innocent and boring, perfect man phase'. He was so predictable, but that was only because I have observed him for several of months and I noticed a pattern. So, I comprehended every inch of the man (although I don't know intricate details, just the general. I'm not a mind reader, but I'd like him to believe that. It's so funny.). How boring. Seriously, there was no one that was like this! Humans were meant to be imperfect, no matter how they try to change this way of life. However, I could lure him into another game of mine that would test out his emotions and whether they fit to my hypothesis. There was also Amane-san, which was a kill two birds with one stone (I really hate this impression, I really like birds) because I could see the feeling of jealousy.

There was a list of possibilities of things that I could do. I was thinking of them right now and trust me, it's fun!

All of a sudden, my thoughts shifted to another idea, a man with light skin, his brown hair slicked back and his sneering smile that was plastered on his handsome face came to mind. I saw his intimidating chestnut eyes, the shivers went up my spine. I escaped a sigh, while my mood had changed, drastically because of this man I was caged for.

I averted my eyes, gazing at the dark clouds that were free, unlike me. I knew that Aizen-sama would be pondering of my absence, since it has been awhile since I have given an update. Despite that, I could feel reluctance that surrounded my whole body, as if it glued my feet on the tiled floor. I wasn't able to get out of my body with the blue marble, even if I wanted to. Why? It was due to my sudden change of perspective. Ever since I had met L, the one human who changed my mind, but also gave me a purpose, other than that theory I had. I had something I wanted to protect. It was him. He had completely softened me up to someone that I detested.

I knew I did horrible things. There was nothing I could change. I was forced to do all that I can and Aizen-sama knew that. I wasn't able to leave his clutches. I would be killed in the end and I would no longer have fun. But that's not what bothered me, I could care less about that. Since the beginning, I knew I was just kept because of my intelligence and to keep quiet, once I have no use, he would kill me. I didn't want to see the one I love die. All I could do was continue Aizen-sama's request. I knew that if I betrayed him, he would kill L. I knew either way, Aizen-sama would know whether I had a change of heart. His intelligence surpassed mine, even more so than anyone I've met. Despite that, he wouldn't care. Since I would follow him, since I was under his clutches and I cared about L. He could use this as my weakness, blackmailing me to help him.

That's what feared me the most. The guilt dashed through me, the emotions I had piled up inside of me that I had locked with a key and thrown away had returned in a rush of a tidal wave. What was going on?

I shook my head; I had to get my act together. I couldn't let this get to me. This was the only way I could protect L.

So, I had to go see Aizen-sama and continue my duty as one of his subordinates (that worked along with the other Captains, we're about in the same level of power). The only problem would be how could I leave without being noticed? I did have the small band that I kept in my pocket from hindsight, so I could go between Soul Society, the Real world and Huceo Mundo and no one would be able to see me, but the Hollows. It was made by the 8th Espada .

I could leave through the bathroom, since that is one of the possible places where L wouldn't scrutinize us. However, the investigation team would notice me being there for quite a while, which makes it suspicious. The other way was to leave my body with the marble-like substance, but my fellow Shinigami would notice my reiatsu. They could catch me slipping off into Huceo Mundo. They would assume I am assisting with the decline of the Hollows, but that wouldn't be the case.

I needed a way where they wouldn't come for me. . .and I got my answer.

In the distance, I felt the familiar reiatsu of the 6th Expada, Neko-chan and his Fraccion. At times like this, I thank Neko-chan's stupidity of impulsiveness and interest of a battle. He would get in trouble, but it would create a diversion that would help me leave.

I smirked, digging my hands into the pockets of my dress, swallowing the Soul Candy. I separated from my body, grabbing the silver band and slipped into my arm. I headed for the window, flashing off in the distance.

With the flick of my hand, I opened the dark hole that led to the world of the Hollows. I was off to Huceo Mundo.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Huceo Mundo**

_Ame chuckled, strolling through the doors to meet with the other Captains, the smirk plastered on her phase that was about on par with the Huceo Mundo's King. She gave a slight bow to Aizen, having another meeting that would cause more harm and contribute to the plan to succeed in getting the King's Key. She gazed up at him._

_"They won't know what hit them."_

_"Go. Gather the Hollows and persuade them to attack this part of Japan." Aizen directed the female, gesturing for her to leave._

_"I would love to see humanity and the spirit realms fall to their own demise." Ame replied, with a laugh, the insanity twinkled in her eyes. _

_She bowed once again, before she disappeared through the doors and headed into the barren desert of Huceo Mundo. As she walked a few distances, she was met with a few Hollows, her spiritual energy caused them to be drawn to her (wanting to eat it, but of course they couldn't, she was working under their King)._

_"I would like to negotiate with you on an offer you can't refuse." Ame said._

_"And why should we listen to you?" the Hollows questioned._

_"You go to Kanto region, instead of Karakura town and you'll never go hungry again." Ame pointed out._

_The Hollows looked confused._

_"Most of the Shinigami are posted in Karakura town. A lot of souls are dying in the Kanto region, therefore, they are walking aimlessly. This is the best way to get stronger." the Shinigami explained._

_They nodded. "We accept the offer."_

**And that was how the whole Invasion started.**

* * *

**AN: **So, here is a new chapter. For some reason, I feel my story got a little predictable because it is following the canon events, however, there will be some surprises along the way.

The battle will begin between the Arrancar and the Shinigami! I know Light is kind of OOC, but that is only because he lost his memories . . . Please tell me if you see things that I can fix. I don't mind.

Thank you!

Read and Review!


	20. Chapter 16

**Death Trap**

**by: ****The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame, Touya and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach, therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Pairings: **AmexLight, the rest is unknown, but they will show up, eventually.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

After the Shinigami meeting, everyone went back to their respective houses and to their former duties.

However, the Arrancar had dispatched into the real world. They monitored the small town, crawling with humans and their powerful auras. The leader stood with a sneer on his mouth, his jaw was covered by a broken mask on corner of his left mouth. He was a muscular, soaring male with his cobalt, spiky hair; his light azure eyes had green lines beneath them, while he scrutinized his team of Arrancar. He wore a traditional white hakama, an ebony sash with a jacket over the upper torso of his body. His collar upturned and the sleeves rolled up to reveal his well-built chest, the hole on the area of his abdomen.

"Kill anyone with any form of spiritual energy,'' he said, turning to his Fraccion. They distinguished all the powerful reiatsu that resonated on the town below. "Got it? Go!"

And off they went, ensuing the targets they had set.

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened, detecting the incoming surge of massive aura that arrived into the real worldThe raven haired, diminutive female held the small cellphone-like Hollow detector; six resonating marks fell onto the grid.

"Rukia! That's . . ."

She nodded; her dark eyes scrutinized the device, "Arrancar. There are six of them . . ." she looked at Ichigo, "But it seems that they aren't really targeting us, specifically," she gave a worried expression, "They are going after with anyone with any source of reiatsu."

"W-what about Inoue?" his eyes widened, concerned. "I know Ishida is fine, but what about Chad?"

"Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are near her, so she's fine," she explained. She followed the trace of familiar reiatsu of her fallen comrade that had been injured from the last battle, "But. . .there is one heading for him right now!"

Ichigo's eyes enlarged, a horrific expression came upon his face.

Sado, on the other hand, shifted from his bed, fluttering his eyes open. He winced slightly, struggling to get up. He felt the immense presence that surrounded the small, wooden room, disrupting his rest. He closed his eyes, hearing the voices of the two flower-like faeries.

"Sado-san, don't move! You haven't fully recovered!" one of them said.

He clenched and unclenched his fists to get a feel of his arm. Chad remembered the time from the last battle and how badly he gotten hurt. He escaped a sigh, gazing at the two. He acknowledged their worry, but brushed it off, politely. "It's okay, I'm fine. Go back to Inoue."

They gave a concerned expression.

He left from the room, dashing outside to be of help in anyway.

Unfortunately, he was halted by a powerful surge of energy. He heard a voice, rotating his head of the direction it came from. The curiosity got the better of him, but the intimidating pressure was menacing and he held a small fear. It was another Arrancar. Before he could react, the puny Arrancar with a crooked smile and a broken helmet covered a part of his face, his shaggy blonde hair seen. He wore a standard uniform of the Arrancar, taking out his blade and hurled his sword at him.

One hand stilled him. Di roy's eyes extended, seeing Ichigo, before he smirked, "Huh? Another one? Who cares. I'll kill you all!" he laughed. "My, my. . .this is getting interesting!"

Sado examined in silence.

Ichigo interchanged his body to face Chad, "Go, Chad. I'll handle it from here."

"B-but Ichigo, I'm fine," he said, trying to convince him that he wanted to participate and assist him, "I can try to h-"

"No," he said, "Go to Inoue and the others, and see if they are okay."

"Okay, Ichigo," Chad said, dashing off in an instant.

Rukia dashed from the corner, yelling out, "Sado! Are you-"he just sprinted passed her, not giving her a second thought. She gave a concerned expression, pondering what happened.

Sado's thoughts plundered through his mind, a conflicting emotion surfaced inside of him. The memories of their bond to always fight beside each other. He clenched his fists; his auburn hair covered his coffee pools, allowing his thoughts to run into oblivion, due to the pained emotion he felt. _Does that mean . . .I won't be able to fight beside you anymore, Ichigo?_

After, Rukia waltzed toward Ichigo.

"What did you say to him?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just told him that I didn't want him to interfere in case he might get hurt," Ichigo shrugged.

Rukia's eyes fluttered shut, pulling something from her pocket, "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll take it from here. Go help someone else."

"But-"

"I'll be fine," she said, grazing her puny hands into her dress pocket, pulling out the so-called rabbit dispenser. A small marble-like substance released, popping into her mouth and she was released from the state of her fake body.

Di roy sneered, "You'll wish that you hadn't met me. Bring it on!" he flew straight at her with his sword in hand, causing her to react rapidly by defending herself with her own Zankpakuto, drawing her back. She was unfazed, deflecting his sword back with a push and then did a flip mid-air, using the telephone pole as leverage.

After, she leaped onto the ground. "This is- "

"I don't care much about your sword." He smirked, heading towards her. "Or your name for that matter, since I'll kill you!"

Rukia escaped a sigh, while she called out, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she flipped her zankpakuto, revealing a beautiful, thin white sword in its place with two white ribbons streaming from the hilt. "_Some no mai, Tsukishiro!**(1)**"_

All of a sudden, a light enclosed the two of them, as the ice activated to form below the two. Eventually, the light disappeared. His arm and leg crept with ice. He lept away from her, trudging toward the sky. He sneered at the petite Shinigami, "What the hell? You think a little ice will stop me? It can only reach around the ground!" he laughed, "The air is truly my battlefield! Your ice can't reach me here!"

Rukia shook her head in disbelief, "That is where you are wrong. Anywhere within this circle, whether the ground or the sky, it can reach."

And a pillar of light surrounded the icy circle, freezing Di roy. The ice encircled him, frozen like the statue at a museum. It cracked, scattering bits and pieces of the remaining Arrancar. Only death was what followed him.

Rukia sauntered toward her and the false body. Ichigo was astonished by the raven haired female, inspecting her during the battle. He knew that she had gotten her Shinigami powers, but he hadn't seen her release it at all.

He underestimated her. She was stronger than he thought.

"That is Rukia-sama's Zankpakuto," Chappy said, in awe. "It is said to be the most beautiful ice sword in Soul Society. The hilt, the blade . . .everything. It's so pwetty."

"Okay, that ruined it," he said, flatly, turning to the substitute soul in the gigai. She quirked a brow, jumping on him and began to twist in his arms out of his response.

He grumbled, struggling to get her off him. Chappy wouldn't listen, however. She was annoyed of his words. Meanwhile, Rukia's sword reverted back to normal, placing it back in her hilt.

It was time to go back into her body. However, she was stopped. . .

Without warning, an strong pressure encircled them, gazing at the sky to see. . .the leader of the raid of Arrancar.

Grimmjow.

"I see that he was killed quite easily," he smirked, hoisted up in the air. "Well, he wasn't that great of a warrior anyways."

What will happen? Will the two survive? Or will they be taken down, easily?

* * *

Ame stepped onto the barren lands of Huceo Mundo, the circulating emotions swirled inside of her, all because of dread and familiarity. Her role in this position had been compromised, all because of her love for a human. She had transformed from a cold and negative perspective of humanity and the world she resided in to of one that she wanted to protect. She was trapped in this endless void of Aizen's plans. She unstrapped the band on her wrist, placing it inside of her Shinigami uniform, her aura noticed by the inhabitants of the Huceo Mundo. She gazed at the dome building with two towers overhead. She went to Las Noches, anticipating her impulsive return.

Swirling thoughts fluttered in her brain, pondering her next move and of course, the update of her mission. To keep watch of Light and the progress of his plans, along with the updates of the Shinigami. She was playing on both sides and had lack of consciousness that the Shinigami were playing into a trap that Aizen, the Ex-Captains and her created.

She figured out the words that played into motion, dashing to the entrance, gazing at the white doors that stood between her and the important moments of her life. Ame exhaled a breath, nervousness rang through her. She knew it was futile when it came to her position since Aizen was intelligent beyond Ame's years, able to analyze every intricate detail. She knew that Aizen would be able to depict that Ame had doubts of her actions and that she had begun to reform.

When she entered through the doors, she gazed at the towering height of the throne, gazing at the brunet male with his hair slicked back; his chocolate eyes fell on hers. His head was supported by his hand. The familiarity of the menacing, fear and immense aura crept back to her from the time she read by instinct when she was a child and lingered. She was on alert, making the back of her hair stand on her skin. She waltzed toward the throne. The sneer left the King's face, the condescending expression was plastered upon his face.

All eyes were on her.

"Aizen-sama," Ame said, bowing out of respect. "I apologize for my absence. I have been scrutinizing the acts of Yagami Light and the progress of his plans. Unfortunately, I gotten myself into some positions that I was unable to get out of."

Aizen coaxed her to continue.

"So far, the genius has also gotten into some obstacles that halted the murders," Ame began. "Due to a detective named L," She slightly winced, the spreading of guilt tugged at her heart strings.

Aizen noticed the slight emotion that wasn't on the usual female he has taken advantage of. The one that assisted with his plans. He sneered, amused by the sudden change. He pondered how she shall evade the inevitable, especially to protect this 'L' and from his grasp. He acknowledged that her intelligence was beyond most and she was quite perceptive of someone of her stature. He knew that the Ame would know that he would depict this. After all, he was very intelligent compared to infinite individuals they laid eyes on.

He wasn't worried because she was trapped in assisting him. He also was aware that Ame knew that she was used for the time being and will be thrown when she was no use to him. She may have been unpredictable, but she was easy to read, unlike many who were unable to pick up this.

Only Aizen could.

She continued in her explanation, "He had no choice, but to forfeit the Death Note . . ."

A bunch of gasps echoed through to the room because of the change of the events. Does this mean that all they had accomplished was going down the tubes? Every person whispered to each other, growling because of the girl. All she did since she had joined was causing nothing, but problems.

"Aizen-sama!" Tousen broke the chatter, "This woman has obviously ruined our plans. She must have changed sides! This is proof. She must have persuaded this Yagami Light into forfeiting the Death Note! This means that the deaths will decline eventually and make it easier for them to stop us."

Ame snickered at his outburst, rotating to face the dark skinned man, "Tousen, I am not that unwise to pick a candidate that would provide problems in our plans. I have not changed sides either. I have been stuck in a circumstance I was unable to avoid," she continued. "You doubt me, which I am not surprised. I have contributed a lot to this, even Aizen-sama will agree to this."

She looked at Aizen. "Am I correct, Aizen-sama?"

"Carry on," Aizen replied, making a gesture. "You seem to have more to share."

"The detective, otherwise, known as L," she said, still wincing at the name. The guilt still lingered in her. She attempted to brush of the feeling, "He has gotten suspicious with the spiritual world because of the increase of Hollows, or as the humans call it, 'earthquakes,'' she continued, "And how they play into the role of Kira. He only cares about the identity and the case of Kira, in order to stop the deaths."

They just listened.

"He used Kira Izuru and me as evidence to prove our role," Ame explained, "This made it easier for me to monitor Yagami Light and his progression. As I said, he had gotten into obstacles because L had gotten more evidence of him using causing the increase of deaths. This was from the mistakes, Amane Misa, the Second Kira caused. Therefore, to throw L off his tracks, he lost him memories by forfeiting the Death Note."

Aizen chuckled, "Interesting to hear . . . I have gotten news of a Hollow and your situation. I wanted to hear to observe whether the story is the truth."

"But it seems the killings have begun again. They had chosen another person to continue, so that it takes off the scent and that Light would be named innocent,'' her brows furrowed and her mind dazed, falling into deep thought. She inwardly kept her emotions she contained, a mixture of feelings resonated inside of her. She closed her eyes, laughing as a strong thought came to mind.

_He'll never be innocent, no matter how he deemed himself to be. He's a pathetic, egotistical bastard that wants nothing more to feed his selfish needs. _She was going to use the emotions that she has, twisting it to part of her acting, so people will be more convinced. That's how it always is.

That's not how the King monitored. Despite the ploy she placed, Aizen acknowledged the emotion she felt, the hatred and anger, despite the cold air.

Aizen nodded, giving a dismissive wave, gesturing for her to leave. She bowed, passing Ulquiorra and the Ex-Captains, her mind distracted by the human she loved. She escaped a sigh to relieve the stress. She couldn't allow a human to occupy her mind. She pondered ways to evade the circumstances and the emotions that dominated her usual logical self. There was either acceptance or denial, but she had come to engulf her feelings for the detective and the beginning of reformity. All because of the lingering stay in the real world. She knew the consequences, which she was in a position in. Her hands fell into her pockets to hide her clenched fists, struggling to contain her feelings.

Ame felt the vulnerability, the weakness and the shreds of humanity that she had traits of, but prided herself to be in another plane higher than humans. She tended to brush off any aspect of herself that traced back to her origin, or she was ignorant of it. Now, she had succumb to such emotions, such predictability, such. . .vulnerability. She desired to feel that invincibility and that dominant power that she had been surrounded after being cohorts with Aizen.

So, she made a decision, going to see the Espada because she was of a higher status. She had the thrill of fights, arguments and annoying those that follow her thoughts of the being, whether her hypothesis is correct. If they knew the truth of her interchangeable self, they would acknowledge her weakness and take of advantage of it, somehow. She hadn't had 'quality time' since her last update. By using her inner clock, it was a few months, but time ran differently between the dimensions and the real world.

A lanky, lean man with long, raven hair that fell down his shoulders, one of his eyes covered by a black eye patch and a hood that circled around his head, wearing a similar uniform of the other Arrancar. He had large mouth, his teeth bared. He felt the presence of Ame, his teeth gritted, and the hatred reflected upon his face.

Nnoitra strolled to the female, following her aura that he sensed in the distance. How he hated a female having more power than him and a higher status, like the slender, tall woman who was gorgeous, having turquoise, wavy tresses that fell passed her shoulders and hazel eyes, while a broken helmet mask on the top of her head. She carried a sword around her waist.

Ame saw the incoming 5th Espada, a smirk formed on her face. Things were about to get interesting. "Hello, spoon. I am honored that you came to see me. Have you accepted me, you sexist bastard?" she smiled; her misty eyes twinkled with excitement. She gave a condescending expression, despite the polite tone.

"Shut up, woman," Nnoitra growled under his breath, drawing the twin half-moon staff that he held, attacking her out of provocation. He detested the expression that she always gave, the condescending, familiar look, aware that she was of higher status than him. He'll show her that he had more power than her. He will wipe that smirk off her face.

She drew her sword rapidly, blocking his movement in an instant. She chuckled with amusement. _Too easy. I know he is capable of a lot of power; otherwise he wouldn't be an Espada. But his movements are wild. His rage being his weakness. There was always an opening._ She had observed him for a long period in the past, when he was practicing, already aware of his predictability.

"Damn, you woman," Nnoitra thrashed, using one hand to strike her, not caring about her status. And then he sent another when she dodged. He didn't allow her to hit him. She defended herself, twisting her wrist with her Katana, halting per attack he sent. She was rather quick and reacted quickly to his strikes.

Ame was trapped, feeling the back of the pillar. He sneered, striking from above. She had only one way to get out of this. She dodged him when Nnoitra was in near proximity. The pillar overhead took the plunge instead, disintegrating and soon would collapse. She jumped rapidly from the fall to her left, while she focused on the falling pillar, he used the small period time of her lack of focus. He gave her no time to react, thrusting his sword down.

Her eyes widened, using her instinct to defend herself. She lifted her sword, barely making the move in time. He took her out of her reverie. The two struggled in a motion of protecting themselves, attempting to throw a person back, using their strength. She found no point in releasing her Zankpakuto from its sealed form in this pointless battle. She could handle herself without the means of the release. She loved the thrill of dancing with the Arrancars, but she had other people to see.

Without warning, she kicked Nnoitra in the stomach and did a backwards flip. Nnoitra stumbled, but got his wits quickly. He lunged at her, but she flashed off, appearing from behind and placing her sword on his throat. "Now you see the difference between me and you. You are just an eyesore."

"I hate you, just like I hate _her_," Nnoitra answered, narrowing his eyes, lifting his weapon, "Your presence disgusts me. Always thinking that you are better than me! Men were meant to be powerful and dominant creatures over woman! It's sick to see such females playing higher roles than us!"

"What year are you living? Those ideals are so conservative," Ame laughed, "Don't let your small insecurities get you. It's quite pathetic really."

"I don't have any damn insecurity," Nnoitra growled under his breath, pulling himself away from her clutches. He turned around, "You thinkin' that you're better than me, do ya? Let's battle again and see who wins! I know I am freakin' more stronger than you!"

"I don't have time to speak to you, Spoon," Ame's tone quite cold, "I have other duties that have to be met before I leave this world again." She waltzed past him, "If you attempt to provoke me or attack me, I wouldn't recommend you to do that. I have enough power to end your life," she released her spiritual energy to intimidate him or to at least stun him.

She headed to the next Arrancar. Ame had a period time of time before Grimmjow returned.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to show the relationship with Ame and the Arrancar. Hopefully, I kept everyone in character. . .and I didn't make her so Mary-Sue. I get so worried over that :/ I know it has been awhile, since I last wrote a chapter. I have been quite busy and that I was editing my story. I had a hard time writing the next chapter. This was the best I could do. I look forward hearing what you think. Read and Review!

I think my writing has gotten rusty a bit.

**Things to know:**

**1) Some no mai, Tsukishiro- This is one of Rukia's attack, meaning, "First Dance, White Moon."**


	21. Chapter 17

**Death Trap**

**By: The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame, Touya and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach, therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

* * *

Chapter 17

Toshiro sat upon the roof of Orihime's house, gazing at the dark, eerie sky, due to patrolling. The young captain felt the immense aura surrounded him when the Arrancars have drifted into their world. He engulfed the Soul Candy, releasing from the depths of the false body. He gestured to the false body to leave, due to safety. With a quick nod, he dashed off to the unknown.

Rangiku came outside, using the rail as leverage, jumped onto the roof, "Captain!"

"Where is Inoue?'' the white haired, young Captain asked.

"She's alright, my gigai is monitoring her," she explained, "That way, she wouldn't be part of this fight."

Hitsugaya anticipated the two Arrancars' arrival, the spiritual pressure intensifying as the two beings drifted closer to their direction. With a halt, the two Fraccion materialized before them in an instant, the lack of surprise plastered on either of their faces. Matsumoto and her Captain, furrowed their brows in concentration, pondering their next move.

Only tension filled the air.

A soaring, lean man stood in the midst of the air, his oblong, slender face had little emotion, and only a smirk befitted him, analyzing his opponents. His ebony, braided hair fell upon his back, his mask buried over his head with a spike-like design directed to the right, while a left portion covered his eye. He wore the standard, white uniform of the Arrancar.

And the other plump, colossal Arrancar stood beside the thin one with tan skin, his short, dark hair styled into a bob, matched the movements of the other Arrancar, making the first move with him. He threw his fists up, pounding the roof into broken debris.

Rangiku and Toshiro dodged the attack with no effort, swaying away into different directions. Toshiro lept onto another roof, the early roof had no use for him. While, Matsumoto was a few stories below. The two furrowed their brows, gazing at the enemies that disrupted their town.

The tall Arrancar emerged in front of Toshiro, plunging at him with his Katana, causing the petite Captain to block, barely in time. His quick reflects took over, acting in an instant. He narrowed his eyes, growling under his breath._ They were faster than they thought._ He sneered at the little boy, amusement expressed on his face,"Looks like I hit the Jackpot."

"No, you are the most unlucky one," his familiar cold features displayed on his handsome, youthful face. The reiatsu surrounded him, lifting the sword that was held in his hands. "Stir up the sky and the heavens, Hyorinmaru! Bankai!"

On the other hand, Matsumoto blocked the movements of her opponent, flashing off to fled away from the vast man. He used his fists as weapons, instead of the sword he accompanied with. He was too fast for her to keep his pace. She summoned her Katana, releasing it from the sealed state. She panted, her heart pounded against her chest, infinite thoughts swirled in her mind. How were they able to keep this stance for long? Her opponent barely broke a sweat, while she was losing momentum, the energy seeping away from her. If she continued in this type of battle, her survival will only conclude by death. He sent quick punches, smashing the ground when she dodged. He faked a punch when the beautiful Shinigami lept to escape the attack, but sent another in a different direction. He alternated in different, unpredictable attacks.

Before the female knew, she fell to the ground, the blood traveled across her goregeous features.

Renji felt the immense spiritual surge that surrounded the sky, narrowing his brows. More trouble it seemed. One after another. He stood up from Uruhara's house, engulfing the small marble and got out of his false body. He lept onto the sky, meeting face to face with a lean, soaring man with a white hakama of the standard Arrancar uniform, his blonde hair fell past his chest and bangs that came across his left eyes. He gazed at Renji with his scarlet eyes.

He turned, sensing the death of one of his comrades, "Hmm. . .Di roy has been defeated," he remarked, turning to the crimson haired Shinigami, "Whoever was his opponent is lucky. He wasn't a great warrior anyways."

"Cheh," Renji growled, unsheathing his sword from its hilt that came around his waist, "Howl, Zabimaru!" He slid his hand on the top of the blade, releasing it from its usual state. It became a long winding teeth-blade, while he flung it back and swirled it to his opponent.

With no effort, IIforte flung it back, as if it was nothing.

Renji growled under his breath, surprised by his power.

Ikkaku and Yumechika sat near the dining table, the struck of immense power swirled inside their cores, a sneer appeared on the bald Shinigami. He was bored to the bone from the continuous in annilating the Hollows, the lack of his passion for battle had decreased, unable to locate an equal opponent since he was stationed in the real world.

"Here they come!" Ikkaku smirked, the sparkle expressed in his eyes for the lust of the incoming battle.

Yumechika chuckled at his friend's happiness.

The two swallowed the Soul Candy, heading through the open window and traveled to the closest, unfamiliar reiatsu, but instead. . .

It found him.

He was a large man; towering over the two Shinigami, having long red hair with the other half shaved and ebony hair covered his head. While, the remains of his mask was around his eyes, plopped around his nose. He wore the white uniform of the Arrancar, his jacket left open to reveal the Hollow hole.

With his arms crossed, he turned when he felt the loss of his comrade's spiritual pressure, "Hmm, looks like he's dead. I'm not surprised, since he was weak and wasn't technically considered as an Arrancar, due to this reason," he sneered at the two, plastering a condescending look, "But you two are unlucky to be battling me."

Ikkaku turned to Yumechika, exchanging looks with each other, voicing that he'd handle this. Just as Yumechika thought, waltzed towards the sidelines, crossing his arms to watch the entertainment. Without warning, the vast Arrancar sent an attack at the moment, during the distracted Ikkaku.

He was flung back with utmost, immense force, crashing into a wall with crumbling concrete. The vast Arrancar dashed rapidly, gazing at his foe with a sneer, the victory thought flashed through his face. However, Ikkaku shook it off, swiping the red, oozing blood on his mouth, brushing any injuries he had at the moment.

The lust for desire of battle and his joyous self had proved the worth in a while. The excitement coursed through his veins to feel such adrenaline, struggling to get up from the dizziness of the powerful punch. He laughed with the tint of joy that sparkled in his eyes. "What's your name?"

"I'm End-" he shook his head, a flash thought had changed his mind, "Never mind. It's not worth it, since I'll be killing you."

"It's not about worth, it's proper etiquette to introduce yourself during a battle, so you know of the person that defeated you," Ikkaku quirked a brow at his answer, his brows furrowed with seriousness, arranging himself into his stance. His scabbard held out of his left hand and his Katana on the other, "I'm Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd Seat of the 11th divison of Captain Zaraki."

* * *

**Huceo Mundo**

Ame strolled into the lab. She saw the Espada 8th, wearing the white uniform of the Espada, his beautiful, pink mane halted around his shoulders with his bangs fell across his forehead. He had two lines with no hair on the left side. He wore a similar uniform, a long shirt from his neck to his torso with three line- design that ran vertical with a similar pants, but shorter length. He also wore gloves on his hands. His amber eyes gazed at his devices and science experiments, attempting with multiple tests. He sensed the presence of the female Shinigami, the disgusted features emerged from his face, all because of the hatred for being a non-Hollow, despite being an alliance with them. He turned to see her at the door way, she crossed her arms, smirking. "Hey, Pinky-chan, I see you are quite busy. Have you made more inventions that would a_ctually _make some use for us?"

Syazel twitched at his nickname. The smug expression displayed on her face. She tilted her head in wonder.

"I see you came to welcome us with your _wonderful _presence_,_" he replied, the condescending tone fluttered into his throat. The sneer plastered on his face, "You've know what good I've done, since you use that device I gave to you, personally," he laughed, thrusting his arms for emphasis, like his usual dramaticness," Otherwise you'd be in trouble with your _kind _if they learned the traitor you are."

"Oh, is that so?" Ame brushed off the guilt that streamed in her. She knew he was right, but she wouldn't admit that, she also had pride. The two were so _alike. _She laughed, "On what criteria? Your Fraccions who are created by you, who of course are probably bias or that insane mentality that says that you are awesome?"

"Aizen-sama, of course," his aura swirled around him. He knew he got to her from her response. He sneered, "You wanna see?"

"Oh, sure," Ame smiled, passing through the large laboratory he had. She saw some chemicals on the table, while Syazel gave her a tour of his new inventions. He monitored her silently, acknowledging the young female that rarely came into the world of Hollows, but her 'visits' were of bothering them. He knew she must have something up her sleeves, like always. Her eyes trailed on the lab, nonchalantly, engulfing the words of her ally. An idea flowed through her mind of how she could annoy the 8th Espada. She waltzed passed the chemicals in the tubes, 'accidently' tripping on her feet and used her hand to keep leverage, but the chemicals tumbled. . . mixing.

And a huge _boom_ came from the laboratory. Everyone turned hearing the sounds. They knew what it was. The troublemaker.

Ame.

"AME!" the 8th Espada cried, his eyes narrowed in anger. He growled, "Look at what you did to my beautiful inventions!"

"Sorry?! I'm such a klutz!" she laughed, heartily.

Szyael clenched his fists, thoughts fluttered in his mind for revenge, the spewing of hatred boiled his core. He always hated the female, not only for her annoying existence, but also her useless, potrayed role. What was her role that Aizen could use of her? She was nothing. Just a messenger.

"See you!" she had flashed off, supporting herself with the use of her arm, while she clutched her stomach, chortling, "Too funny."

Ulquiorra saw Ame in the distance, waltzing towards her to his targeted destination that she stood beside: his room, "Asaguwa-sama, your actions are inexcusable. Tampering with the daily lives of us will cause problems for Aizen-sama. And you will be punished severely for interrupting the progress of equipment that will contribute to Aizen-sama's plans."

"Aww, don't be such a spoil sport, Ulqui-kun!" Ame said, cheeringly, "I just wanted some quality time with the Espada! I do it once in a blue moon!"

He closed his eyes, the usual, lack of expression displayed on his face. He identified the fact it was futile to argue with her. She moved freely to her inhibitions, unconcerned about the consequences that she plagued with her actions. She wasn't intimidating in the slightest, her power diminutive compared to the Espada and the Ex-Captains. She only held power supported by Aizen, performing her role as accustomed to their leader. She played the part of a double agent, the one who contributed to the demise of Shinigami and the watchful eye of the import aspect of the plans. In his opinion, who he held no regard of, who was about equal as some of the Espada, unlike the three Ex-Captains.

The fourth Espada only followed orders of Aizen. Unfortunately, this also involved in carrying the duties of the orders of the useless woman.

Ame monitored him with interest. Effortlessly, she distinguished his thoughts of her and the condition. She chuckled with amusement, leaning against the wall for support, and crossed her arms.

_I know he thinks of me as useless and equal of those below him. He also holds no regard for me. Like most of them. I know the majority of Arrancar despises me, including the Espada. That majority have mostly underestimated me. No need to show them, I rather have this perspective kept. I love having people have their guard down when it comes to me. I know he is emotionless and analyzed my actions; I already acknowledged he only followed her orders because of Aizen. However, from what I analyzed, he is the kindest individual from the Espada._

"It is not in my position to order you, Asaguwa-sama, I have merely drawn the outcomes," he continued, "Aizen-sama and his interests are my priority, which your actions would cause a liability."

She chuckled, smirking. She crossed her arms, "Wanna hear a secret?" she whispered, and his words amused her. Even his words brought kindness. "You are my most favourite from the Espada, Ulqui-kun. Because you are more logical and non-reactive to my actions. From the majority, you're the most kind, in my perspective," she attempted to get a rise out of him with her words. Though she doubted it, she knew he wouldn't react.

"You have reached the wrong conclusion," he said, entering into his room, "It seems that your perspective has turned to the trash."

Ame chortled, following his form when he entered his room.

* * *

Light returned to the hotel with his father and his girlfriend, gathering together in the investigation room. A breath escaped his lips, his current thoughts whirled inside him brain like a raging river. He had limitless questions to his condition. Why was the mass murderer using him as a pawn? He was nothing but an innocent bystander (or so he thought). What has he done to Kira that he must manipulate Light and frame him? He wasn't a criminal. Kira had caused so many problems by placing Light`s father, the NPA and him into this circumstance. So much people were risking their lives.

Light wanted to bring Kira to justice to end these mass murders.

Trapped in his own thoughts, he felt cold, hard metal strapped around his wrist. He gazed down . . . seeing the handcuffs, which led to the detective. "So, this is what you meant, Ryuuzaki? Is this really necessary?"

The substitute souls turned from their spot. Their attention reverted to the voices, assuming that this was important in some form, due to the fact that everyone was gathered away from the cameras and other technology found in the room. They acknowledged each other with lack of response about their next move, deciding to join them, so they don't appear out of place. And to contribute to the temporary disappearance of the two Shinigami.

"As long as we are together, I can monitor you 24/7, therefore, I could gather evidence that you are Kira and also tied this way, we share the same fate."

The brunet knew there was no point in arguing with the detective, since they both had the same goal and that was learning the identity of the serial killer. He just brushed off L`s plan, no matter how ludacris the idea was.

". . .If Light-kun and you are stuck together, how shall Misa and Light have a date?" Misa asked.

"It'll be three of us," L said.

"Misa knew you were a sick pervert! But that's even worse!" Misa cried, pouting in defiance. All Light could do was sigh, once again. The argument was futile. "So, that means if Misa were to kiss him, does that mean you''ll be watching?"

"I never said anything about kissing, but I'll mainly be observing," he replied, nibbling on his bottom lip. He turned to Light. "Can you tell Misa-san to be quiet?"

The brunet escaped a sigh, observing their discussion. Multiple thoughts seeped into his brain about the situation. He comprehended his girlfriend's one-sided affection for him, but couldn't she understand the condition at hand? Light was being framed as Kira, along with this serial killer creating chaos by killing people and sever the ties with his family, which was a more important than dating or any other reason.

"Misa, you are lucky to be released from your captivity," Light explained to her, so she could comprehend the situation. The two geniuses knew only her boyfriend could make her see reason. And this was the time for it. They had other important issues than the current, shallow problem she had at the moment, "Since you were the one who sent those tapes."

"How can you say that to me, Light-kun!" Misa shrilled, while punching Light`s chest with her fists. "Misa is your lover! Is that anyway to treat to your lover?"

"Well, you were the one who fell in love with me first," the brunet replied, in a kind way as he could, "And pursued me."

More questions filled the brown-haired genius' head. He couldn't identify how Misa loved him, when they didn't know each other that well. She fell in love with him, instead of vise-versa. There were many confusing things about their relationship and how they reached this status. He wasn't the type to play with someone's emotions, especially a girl's because of Light's morals and values. It wasn't right to do that. She was determined to win Light's heart; therefore, he must've reached a breaking point or attempting to reason with himself by this so-called explanation.

"In the subject of your meeting, you went to Aoyama. . . " he was in close proximity to Misa, his eyes gazed at her with interest. She held onto Light's arm, struggling to distance herself from L. "But, what was your reason for going there?"

The moment L reacted this way, a thought clicked into Light's mind. He was focused on the situation at hand with the Kira and the dating issue of his girlfriend, but another thought interfered into his swirling views.

His eyes flitted to Ame momentarily.

Curiousity and concern filled the brunet genius because of the woman who loved L so much, pondering about her feelings at the moment. He remembered the past events that happened, pitying her, since she fell for someone that was unlikely to portray such feelings, like L.

_There is no expression on her face. As if. . . she's over him._ Light thought. Relief coursed through him. Instead, she was silent, watching the discussion at hand. _It seems that she's over the rejection and moved on; otherwise she'd have the heart-broken expression. However, it is peculiar that she has been silent for this long. Usually, she would have made some smartass comment . . .was this another reaction to the rejection? But, this girl never ceases to amaze me; she's so hard to analyze. I think one thing and then she somehow changes that thought._

_Ame's _eyes made contact with his chocolate orbs, feeling someone's gaze on her. She tilted her head in wonder. Why was this human boy staring at her with intensity?

Light could feel his heart beating rapidly, while he gazed at her, attempting to analyze her. He had determined what these emotions may have been, but he wouldn't indulge such an idea without further monitoring. He began to comprehend these feelings formed when she began to be his tenant.

More banter broke out of his reverie.

"Misa told you already!" she narrowed her eyes, annoyance expressed in her eyes. "Misa went there on a whim. Must there be a reason?!"

"Yet, when you returned, you fell in love with Light-kun," he continued, "But you didn't understand how you came to know his name."

"Yes," My girlfriend replied.

"What if Light-kun was Kira?" he asked.

"That would be the best! Misa is a fan of Kira because he killed the person who killed Misa's parents," she replied with a smile, "I would love him more, but my love for Light spans beyond compare to the point he can't be love any further!"

She tightens her hold on Light, snuggling into his arm. He escaped a sigh, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the public display of affection.

"Hmm, it seems that you'd be in the way than be of use," L answered, "The unfolding events that you are indeed the Second Kira. Although, it is obvious, I rather not believe such an idea. We'd still have to keep you under surveillance though."

"Misa's room is connected to this room. . . "the detective continued, "So, she would be able to see Light-kun. . ."

The detective's hands were in his pockets, glancing at the investigation team with interest. He silently analyzed them, before his eyes halted to Matsuda. "Your manager will be Matsuda, assisting what deems necessary."

"Misa doesn't want this man to be assisting me!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong with me, Misa Misa?" Matsuda asked, frowning.

A voice boomed in the room, their attention diverted to Aizawa. "Stop it with the kissing, the dating or whatever! This situation is serious! Can't you see that? We are all risking our lives!"

"Light-kun, let the three of us-" Before Misa could answer Aizawa outburst in completion, he began pushing her to her room.

When she was gone, L gazed at the two so-called caged guests that he also added to the mix, all because of the secondary case he held interest with. He also knew their contribution to the case would be easier to conduct, plus they had no other choice. .It would deem suspicious to the investigation team. He looked forward learning the truth in both cases because the balance of the world had been compromised. The changes were going for the worst. It was also another mystery that he dealt with in his life, besides about the mass murderer, Kira. It was the lack of knowledge that motivated him to learn. And he knew that they intertwined. He assumed the two Shinigami knew the truth about the serial killer, but attempted to keep the identity discreet. For what cause? Is Kira black-mailing them? It didn't really seem so. Was there another reason?

"Your rooms are over there," he guided his finger to two other rooms that also connected to the main one. The two nodded, but never moved from their position. Silence filled the room, which was strange for them. _ Ame_ and _Kira _usually had some kind of input, as L had analyzed in their past actions. They were expressionless and motionless. Only silence and monitoring the events. As if. . .they were empty shells. All they could do was let the behaviour go, despite the peculiarity of it.

However, the questions rang through the raven haired genius. What made them like this? Was it the change of environment? The resentment of being kept under surveillance? He didn't comprehend it, since he was obviously socially lacking.

Without warning the two stood up, strolling past the geniuses to their own rooms.

"They are acting peculiar. . ." L conducted, "I wonder what caused such actions. . ." he voiced the questions that filled in his mind. He acknowledged his partner in the case could have some idea.

"Did you do something?" Light questioned. "I assume they aren't released and kept under supervision, since they are still here. There is also the fact because of their connection to the Kira case and the mystery of the earthquakes."

L nodded, "Yes. . .that is correct."

"They may be angry about the circumstances," Light suggested. "They may need to cool off. They will be fine later."

L took his words to account, nodding. They had other issues that were important than them. So, he changed the focus of the topic to the Kira case, an idea had formed in his mind.

"About the case, I am wondering whether you are serious about Amane-san?" he asked.

"It's just a one-sided love," Light sighed.

"I see. . . ." L replied, nibbling on his thumb. "Would it be possible for you to pretend to be serious about her? Just for the case? I know she is connected to Kira some way, due to the tapes she sent."

"No, I can't do that," Light answered, his brows furrowed,"It goes against my morals and values. It is wrong to play with a girl's heart. Especially, just for a case!"

L scrutinized his partner, acknowledging his answer, but past images formed in his mind to debate this. "It didn't seem the same case for Asaguwa-san,'' nibbling his thumb, carefully analyzing his reaction. "You suggested the same as I did."

"I knew she loved you, but I don't exactly remember why I suggested that. There is a momentary lapse about it. I know it was for the Kira case, but I knew it was to cover my good intentions for her sake. If I suggested directly giving her a chance, you wouldn't accept it," Light sighed, remembering the scene, "Anyone could fall in love, so it is possible for you as well. I know it would be a liability with the case and all, so I'm glad you gave her an honest answer, it would have hurt her in the long run . . . but at least form some kind of relationship with her, even if it is friendship. It would be good for the two of you. Alright?"

L engulfed his words, noticing an underlining to his tone. He wondered what it could mean, but he came with the most general theory, "Do you have feelings for Asaguwa-san?"

Light knew the blunt question was coming, but he was taken back. He didn't know how to answer that nor did he want to answer it.

"I care about her," he said, averting the question. He knew L expected an answer, so this was all he could give.

"We shouldn't be discussing stuff like this!" Aizawa cried, "Let's back to the Kira case!"

The two briefly glanced at Aizawa, before returning back to the monitors and computers.

* * *

A/N: Well here is the chapter! I tried to give the best response for when Light suggested L to date Ame in the earlier chapters because in this one, he said that it was wrong to play with a girl's heart. Whatever. He is such a hypocrite. He's dating Misa for crying outloud! EVEN if it is one sided. And yes, if you ask time and time again, I HATE the guy.

And I apologize if any characters are OOC. Light's innocence side is something I'm not really used to, but I knew he was more different. He was more _human _before the Death Note corrupted him.


	22. Omake 2: Ray Penber and Naomi Misora

**Death Trap**

**by: The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or Bleach. I wouldn't be able to do a good plot like them or come up with a good creative idea like this. I just own Ame and Hatori and this story.

**Author's Note: **I felt sad what happened in Death Note, both for the death of Ray Penber and his fiancee, Naomi Misora and their tragic love story. So, I decided to try to make an Omake of what happened after their deaths.

**Pairings: RayxNaomi**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**The After Life of Ray Penber and Naomi Misora**

_He didn't know._

He knew the woman he loved died, possibly in the hands of Yagami Light, the supposed 'Kira'. After his death, he knew his fiancée would attempt to learn the truth to avenge his death. To finish what he couldn't.

_He wasn't there._

So many questions swirled in his brain. He wasn't there to witness her death and he acknowledged that was for the best. If he witnessed her death, infinite turmoil would swirl inside of him. Why did he take such a case, if it would bring him to such a situation?

His death.

And furthermore, the death of the other FBI and foremost, his soon-to-be wife.

Naomi Misora.

Where was she? How was she? Was she also like him? Waltzing in the real world aimlessly, like the other dead souls?

_He didn't know._

He heard the sounds of a roar echoed around him. He searched for the sound of the shrill that confused him. His eyes widened at the huge monster. It had a large mask with a dark, shadowy body. It crashed through the subway building, the eerie atmosphere plagued him. He stood there, frozen, attempting to escape the being. However, he was trapped with a base of a pillar.

What was this?

He never saw it before!

Better yet, what was going on?

The frightened expression never dissipated, waiting for his incoming death. He could see the excitement and the hunger in its eyes because of his discomfort.

Before he knew it, he was saved, by the so-called 'SHINIGAMI'. After following them because of their own investigation of Kira (or other ideas that were beyond reason), he explained that Light was 'Kira' and he was the one who killed him.

After the interrogation, he was sent to Heaven, or other words, Soul Society.

_He didn't know._

_She was no longer the same person._

_She was an aimless empty soul._

_A Hollow._

_The one that attacked him._

He walked aimlessly for years, finding himself in a district in Rugonkai safer than the other Shinigami have been to. He escaped a sigh, acknowledging his position at the moment. He had to begin a new life, but this was something he wasn't succumbed to. This was another era than the one he grew up in. Neither a city nor a metropolis. He ran a hand through his hair, welcomed by an old man that allowed him to live with him, but having him do other chores and buy food.

He had the desire to find his one and only love, but where was he going to start? Could she be here? Or was she also taken by that monster?

After years being in Soul Society, he learned about the Shinigami and their duties in the real world. Could they have saved her in time? He felt the impending sadness never left him. He shook his head; he knew it was merely impossible because a lot of people couldn't find their love ones. They eventually forgot their past as well.

"Are you alright, sir?" a familiar voice asked, the concern hinted in her voice.

He looked up, his eyes widened at the sight. Was his eyes deceiving him? He saw the woman with beautiful, long ebony hair, her porcelain skin radiant in the sunlight and her beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled in the bright light. In her arms, it was some food that she must've bought. He stood up, in his happiness. "Naomi?"

She blinked, "Ray? Is that you?" she smiled; "I thought I'd never see you again!" she jumped into his arms, dropping it onto the ground.

The two chatted about the last thing that happened since they parted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll end this once and for all," she said, with a smile. "They have L and the investigation team, along with the Shinigami to end Kira."

He agreed, "Even if this isn't the ending we wanted, I'm glad we're together again."

**And begin their life anew.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here it is! And please review! I'd like to know what you think. I usually write more in chapters and omakes, but I thought this was enough. I didn't want to go into over excruciating detail.


	23. Chapter 18

**Death Trap**

**By: The Heart of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Death Note or Bleach. I only own Ame, Touya and Hatori. This story is inspired by Death Note and Bleach, therefore, it will have cross references from both with my plot ideas into it. So, I'm warning you: This has some alterations to the story because it IS a fan fiction.

**Summary:** Two types of Shinigami co-existed peacefully. However, an arisen of death rates and Hollows have increased in Kanto region. Now, Soul Society must find who is behind this. Crossover between Death Note and Bleach.

**Pairings:** AmexLight

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Ikkaku sneered at his opponent, lunging at him with a simplistic method of attack. Meanwhile, Edrad opponent blocked the attacks, propelling his legs to kick, but Ikkaku dodged it. He flipped mid-air, distancing himself.

The sounds of their swords clashed, evenly matched.

Edrad attempted to analyze him, noticing a familiar pattern to Ikkaku's movements. He used his Zankpakuto to attack and his scabbard to defend. The 11th Arrancar sent a reiatsu-punch, when he found an opening. The bald man was sent flying onto the asphalt road, unable to detect it.

The 13th Arrancar attempted with the same move and his enemy dodged it. Instead, the blow of the immense punch landed onto the road instead. Ikkaku clung to the air, rotating his body. The 13th Arrancar tried again, but Ikkaku smirked, deflecting the attack by switching the Katana and his scabbard without his opponent noticing.

Edrad fell onto the ground with impact. While, Ikkaku plummeted on the ground, doing a somersault after and getting back on his feet, all because of the help of his scabbard. And the result of the attacks had loosen the Shinigami's molars and he slashed the Arrancar's mask off, a trail of blood splashed on Edrad's features. He smirked, acknowledging the fact that he caused such a hit and thrown the gigantic man off balance.

The Arrancar stood, acknowledging his foe, analyzing the past tactics of the man. His eyes widened, getting hit with the realization. He took the image of the bald man. _He's not fighting for his life; he's fighting me for fun! Does this mean it's only a game to him?_

Ikkaku stretched, creating a stance before him, confident that he'll make the Arrancar release his Zankpakuto.

Edrad smirked, amused, "I misjudged you. There is no point in holding back on people like you."

"So, you see how tough I am now?" Ikkaku sneered.

"No," Edrad replied, placing the sword in front, stroking the top of the blade, "People like you, who love to battle, it's best to show you what true fear is. . .to the point that you will realize that you've never should have went against an Arrancar."

Edrad summoned his sword, _"Erupt, Volcanica!"_

All of a sudden, the 13th Arrancar was surrounded by the crackling fire, the concrete broken from the powerful ability of his release. The fire created outlines upon his silhouette, both his arms and head. Ikkaku's eyes widened out of surprise, taking in the new circumstance that he was in. He stood with interest, pondering many thoughts that waltzed into his head. What was going on?

The fire expanded, perishing after the change. The man transformed into something different, something more sinister and powerful. His mask moulded into two wings on both sides of his face, his arms are bulky, extending past his shoulders with holes on either side.

"What is that?" Ikkaku asked, confusion set on his face.

"This is what an Arrancar looks like after they release their Zankpakuto!" he explained. Ikkaku's eyes widened at the sudden revelation. "You said that during a fight, the person who gets killed should know the name of the person who defeated them, right? I'm the 13th Arrancar, Edrad Liones!"

Ikkaku stood motionless, still in his stance, wondering what to do next.

"The true power of an Arrancar is in the form of a Zankpakuto," Edrad explained. "When we 'release' it, our power is at its maximum. Therefore, Volcanica is my true power."

Fire surrounded Erad's arm, striking towards Ikkaku, who was unable to dodge it. His eyes enlarged, stunned by the change of events. He was engulfed by the flames, feeling the vast temperature increase and the feeling of burning heat that came welted onto his body. It streaked down the lane of the street.

Meanwhile, Yumechika's brows furrowed at the ongoing fight and assumed the possible outcomes. He brought the phone out of his pocket, hearing a voice on the other end. "Ayasegawa Yumechika-sama, what are your orders?"

"The Arrancar are more powerful than we thought," he explained, "Please place a spatial freeze around Ikkaku and the others. I'm afraid some souls will get involved this. Protecting the souls is more important than anything. I predict that the other Arrancar shall get stronger too. I assume that the budget for repairing the buildings will be addition to it."

And he gazed at the ongoing fight, "Prepare for Ikkaku's funeral as well."

Yumechika heard the sounds of Ikkaku's anguish cry, groaning at the feel of the hard impact of the road. He looked up, his eyes grazed at his fallen friend. Ikkaku winced, feeling the pain circulating around his body. He swayed a bit, but didn't have time to dwell on the pain. He was punched by his enemy, giving him no time to react. His body flung through mid-air, smashing against the side of the building, as he soared through the air.

Edrad laughed, enjoying the power he held now and the low outcome of his defenseless opponent. "Do you see the difference in our power? Once an Arrancar's Zankpakuto power is released, his abilities increase! So, someone like you wouldn't be able to stand a chance in winning!"

He lunged at his opponent, leaping onto the sky with ease.

Ikkaku sensed his aura from behind, flipping around mid-air and attached both sides of his scabbard and his sword together, _"Grow, Hozukimaru!_** (1)**_" _twirled it, revealing his shikai form of his sword. Edrad's eyes enlarged, surprised by the appearance of the transformation of his sword. Ikkaku lunged at his enemy, but the Arrancar released fire from his fists, aiming at him.

The bald Shinigami was once again engulfed by Edrad's fire, the fleeting burn expanded around his body. He felt the swallowing heat lingered on his body, plummeting onto the ground. It dissipated, the familiar feel of the cement returned to him. As he moved, Ikkaku felt the reminiscing pain course through his body.

Edrad furrowed his brows at his enemie's action, "You don't need to get up. A lot of warriors know when to admit defeat," he said, encouraging him to. "You fought well. We don't have to end with our deaths."

Ikkaku searched for his sword, grabbing it in his hands, the determination visible in his actions. He attempted to stand up. Meanwhile, his enemy waltzed towards him, as a sigh escaped his lips, acknowledging that only death would satisfy him. He could see it in his actions, the deterimination to fight until the end. He wanted to see one of them win or die. He wasn't the type to admit defeat. He couldn't comprehend the reason, but Edrad decided it was best. "Ah, well. . ."

And a large explosion rang through the air. However, Edrad's eyes widened, surprised evident on his tanned face. Ikkaku had halted his attack, one of the vast Arrancar's arms was on his back, his Naginata split in both hands. The pain and the strain on his physical body was shown. "Heh, who knew there was a difference in our power . . .I didn't want to bring it out in these conditions, but everyone is fighting, so no one is really going to notice," he smirked, "Watch closely, but don't tell anyone."

He chuckled, attaching both sides of his sword's released state, "BANKAI!** (2)**" A gust of wind surrounded his weapon, his eyes glowing white and a red aura surrounded him. The air crackled with energy, exploding into a fit of a mini tornado.

Edrad furrowed his brows, glancing at the sudden change of aura in the air. Confusion written on his face. He must've heard wrong. Right? Did the Shinigami before him really said Bankai? "Bankai?"

"Did I stutter?" Ikkaku asked, sneering at the man, while the smoke cleared out, revealing two enormous blades attached to its own pommel with red horse hair tassels, both linked to a chain and the center piece that looks like an axe. He directed the huge weapon at Edrad,"Bankai. Ryuumon Hozukimaru **(3)**!"

"Impressive," The 13th Arrancar replied.

"Heh, don't bullshit me," he said, a smirk plastered on his face, "I didn't even use enough reiatsu to impress you." A red aura surrounded Ikkaku, increasing steadily. The Arrancar's brows furrowed at the change of atmosphere, clenching his fists and fire lingered around his vast, white arm. "Decide whether it is, when you are dead!"

The two lept into the air, focused on each other with intensity. The battle had gotten more tense. Smoke flew out of Edrad's arm in one of the holes, like an exhaust, the fire crackled around his arm. He pulled his arm forward, preparing to strike, but he was caught off guard, the cold, hard metal of Ikkaku's weapon on his arm, the stinging pain of the splitting cut, as the blood flowed out like a river. His eyes widened, stunned by Ikkaku's ability to drive through his armor.

He threw him off his arm. It only left a crack on Ikkaku's axe-like weapon.

The 13th Arrancar monitored silently, questioning the ability of his enemy. He acknowledged that it was just pure power. No kidou-like ability nor increases his speed. But come in contact with it, and creates undeniable damage. However, he believed that the power of the Shinigami would be resistance to his attack. He came up with one idea: use all of his power, before Ikkaku would be able to counteract or used an offensive attack.

_He's not crazy, he's fearless. _Edrad thought.

His eyes enlarged, seeing a change in the Shinigami's demeanor. He smirked, swirling his gigantic weapon in the air, his reiatsu increasing. The dragon engraved on his weapon growed a bright light, gradually growing as he spun it around. What was going on? What did this mean? Why was his reiatsu esculating?

Ikkaku chuckled, "Heh, you noticed? You see, unlike me, Hozukimaru is lazy. In order to use his full power, I have to wake up up. So, doing this, his power will be at it's greatest!"

Edrad's eyes furrowed, as Ikkaku reached Hozukimaru to its full potential. The two headed towards each other, preparing for the finale of their battle.

**Who shall win?**

* * *

Grimmjow landed onto the ground with a surging reiatsu that impaled around him. A sneer plastered on his face, he gazed at the two, both at Rukia and Ichigo, pondering which of the two was the strongest. He chuckled under his breath, the amusement and the excitement sparkled in his eyes.

Rukia's eyes amplified, stunned by the immense strength of the reiatsu that pulsed around the Sexta Espada was too much to comprehend, knocking off with the truth of the matter. He was powerful, unlike the others she sensed, his reiatsu was beyond measure, stronger than any reiatsu she felt.

The ebony haired Shinigami turned to her comrade, "Run, Ichi-" She felt a sharp jap of pain and cold hands in her abdomen, dumbfounded by her circumstance, both at his speed and the lack of ability to counteract her enemy.

Ichigo's eyes broadened, concern flooded on his face. "Rukia!"

Grimmjow smirked, "Yeah, thought it wasn't you."

Ichigo stood speechless, the mix expression of fear and anger upon his face. He had to beat him, therefore, in an instant; he dashed towards the Sexta Arrancar.

* * *

The other three Shinigami panted from exhaustion, unable to lessen the strength of their opponents.

Renji 's bankai that resembled the skeleton of a snake, swirled around him. He threw his weapon back and enforced it straight to IIforte in a rapid matter, but a smirk plastered upon the Arrancar's features.

"That's a pretty fast Bankai, despite how big it is, bro. . ."IIforte smirked with a condescending tone, dodging the snake skeleton.

IIforte blocked it, skidding in the air with his reiatsu summoning around him. After, he counteracted the strike, using his sword to flung it, effortlessly. His enemy, the red haired male Shinigami furrowed his brows, acknowledging it wasn't an easily battle, attempting to overcome his opponent but to no avail.

The Arrancar vanished, appearing before him and slashing him through his torso. Renji cursed under his breath, the pain seeped through, feeling the gash upon his skin, as the blood seeped through his now ruined black kimono. He strained, using his hand to strike him with irritation.

However, IIforte distanced himself.

"That's all you got, bro?" he laughed, manically. His sword aimed at the red head, "And you are a Vice-Captain! It goes to show how the 13 divisions have fallen!"

Renji growled under his brows, the annoyance expressed on his face.

Concurrently, a petite, black haired girl lay in her room, her bangs across her tanned face, and her hair tied in two pig tails. She tossed and turned in her sleep, the sweat dripped down. The reiatsu she sensed throughout Karakura town and the danger of her allies, her thoughts blurred from any sense of reason. She was no longer in control of her body, only the after effect of the circumstance.

_Danger. Danger. Danger. _Her mind said repeatedly.

The red haired, small boy stood on the roof, engulfed the aura that resonated beside him, as he perceived the battle that was held in the skies. His brows furrowed with his arms crossed his chest. He rotated his head, his eyes amplified by the sudden appearance of the young girl.

"Ururu?" he questioned.

She glanced at the skies, only her focus strayed upon Renji and the Arrancar he fought. She hadn't heard his voice. As if she was hypnotized that her senses were blurred of her surroundings, only concentration held of IIforte.

_She's reacting to the Arrancar's reiatsu! _Jinta replied.

IIforte and Renji commenced the battle, clashing of swords resonated through the air, while the red-haired Shinigami struggled to injure his opponent. How was he going to beat him in this difficult battle? IIforte was stronger than he thought. Renji, on the other hand, his power was held in restriction, the only option he had was too stall as long as possible.

IIforte felt a presence come from behind, his eyes amplified at the little form of a girl, striking him across his head with a kick. He was pummeled with immense strength; his body flew across the sky. The blood streamed down his face. He growled under his breath, shaking his head to relieve himself of the punch that blurred his thoughts and his surroundings. He didn't have to react; Ururu had clasped him by the neck, choking him. His breath tightened in his chest. He winced from the lack of oxygen.

"You are a danger. . .to us all. Threats must be eliminated," she said, whispering. She punched him, continuously.

However, the blonde Arrancar struggled to strike her, as she dodged his moves. "Damn, you! You'll pay for what you did!" he continued, "I'll kill you! _Gore, Del Toro!_** (4)**_"_ He angled his sword towards her, his reiatsu glowed around him, expanding.

He had transformed to a bulky, white –like bull, his blonde hair streamed behind him. "This is the result when an Arrancar uses his Zankpakuto!"

Renji was stunned by the sudden events, scrutinizing at that moment. Without hesitation, the Arrancar lunged at Ururu, sending her flying through the air, but Jinta had caught her in his arms. He aimed for the bull-like Arrancar with the baseball bat weapon, however, he was incapable of cutting through his armour.

Jinta stood there in shock, surprised by the outcome. He was powerless against the powerful enemy, gazing down at the emotionless Arrancar, as if he was some bug. Before he knew it, the Arrancar lunged at him, incapable of stopping him. He was too fast. Too strong for him! He acknowledged his power. How will he escape the Arrancar's wrath?

Renji flashed in front of the two children, blocking the attack with his Bankai, but was getting cut through by the horns of IIforte, "Go, Jinta!"

"Y-yeah!"

And off he went. Jinta sat on the roof of the Uruhara's shop.

"Do you think you can stop me?" the Arrancar asked, as his horns cut through the skeleton of the snake, and send him soaring through mid-air, the debris of the Bankai scattered.

Renji cursed, furrowing his brows, while he narrowed his eyes at the 15th Arrancar. His Bankai moved in motion in the air, while he sat upon the dark sky.

The 15th Arrancar chortled, manically, recognizing Renji was imparting his doom. The Arrancar's reiatsu surrounded him in a yellow frenzy, "Before you die, I'll give you my name! IIforte Grantz!"

* * *

Toshiro's cerulean eyes traveled away from his opponent to Matsumoto, his Vice-Captain. His brows furrowed at the scene before him, his expression weary and concerned for the state of Rangiku. She was unconscious from the fight between her and the other Arrancar. He cursed under his breath, incapable in assisting her because of the one-on-one battle with the 11th Arrancar.

Nakim loomed over Rangiku, smirking at his easy win.

Hitsugaya's eyes returned back to Shawlong. His icy wings had vanished slowly, helpless in maintaining his Bankai.

"A Captain that is able to use Bankai and this is it?" Shawlong asked, a sneer displayed on his lean, tanned face. "I'm quite disappointed."

The 10th Captain felt the pride he held within had dissipated from the words of Shawlong. He didn't know what he was capable, so how should he come with that assumption? He only knew from the perception the 11th Arrancar gathered in the battle they were involved in.

Shawlong's attention diverted to the alteration of IIforte, perceiving the result. _It looks like he Either he got bored and lost interest, or he was caught off guard by a powerful force and had no choice but to go to his full form._

He was pulled away from his thoughts, the sensation of a powerful being lunging at him with rapid speed, caught him off guard, and angled his sword in front of him. The ice formed around Shawlong, but he deflected the attack, only debris of the ice was only left.

Shawlong's eyes pierced him, perceiving the movement of the spiky-haired Captain.

"I'm not done!"

The tail of Toshiro's Bankai extended behind the Arrancar, struggling to leave a dent on the Arrancar. He panted, his brows furrowed. He believed that he had inflicted pain, but to his discretion, Shawlong remained unscathed, as the smoke billowed away from the battle scene.

"Even sacrificing your tail to attack me in a desperate attempt is beyond pathetic and rather disappointing," he continued, "I see that the flowers behind you are disappearing. Therefore, I assume that it is some form of countdown and your Bankai will surely disappear. Although you are a Captain, you are too young to fully master such a thing."

Toshiro furrowed his brows.

"Bankai rather takes a toll on a Shinigami, even if you are a Captain with high reiatsu. . ." Shawlong stated, "But to treat an opponent, such as yourself in a weak matter is considered rude, despite you being weak. . .and it'll be no longer interesting if I just killed you after your Bankai is finished, so as a final courtesy, I shall battle you with all of my power."

The gold reiatsu glowed around the Arrancar, strengthening as he held his Zankpakuto to his face. "_Slice, Tijerta!" _**(5)**

Hitsugaya monitored silently with curiousity, while his opponent transformed before him. He never witnessed the Arrancar variation of his kind. He blinked, surprised by the term of events, as the reiatsu expanded and revealed the change. . .

The white armor covered his arms and chest, his hands altered with extended claws and his broken mask lengthened on his left side, while a claw-like tail attached to the back of his mask.

"I'll tell you my name. I'm the 11th Arrancar, Shawlong Koufang!" he said, "Pleased to meet you, Captain."

Toshiro panted, flashing off and lunging him with his speed, but the 11th Arrancar vanished and effortlessly scratched him with his lengthy claws. All Toshiro's eyes widened, feeling another slice upon his petite, lanky body.

His wings reformed once again.

Nakim watched, facing above.

Without warning, Hitsugaya felt his wincing pain on his body, his eyes amplified at the realization. The Arrancar's power increased and he was unable to counteract the offense strike.

"Not a surprise for a Captain," he replied. "Despite the differents in our abilities, I admire the fact that you are able to withstand me."

Toshiro furrowed his brows in anticipation. "I have something I'd like to ask. . . You are the 11th Arrancar, so you must be the 11th strongest?"

"No, we aren't ranked by our strength, but the order when we were born from Hollow to Arrancar, after the use of the Hygoyoku," he continued, "But that is only 11 and below. The ones that are ranked by power are the Espada from 1 to 10, by strongest to weakest. However, the one we came with, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is the 6th Espada."

Hitsugaya glanced at him, his eyes amplified by his explanation. He flew in front of the powerful reiatsu that came from in the distance. He murmured under his breath, furrowing his brows, acknowledging the state they were in. "What's taking them so long? At this rate, we won't be able to last. . ."

Nakim's attention diverted to an immense reiatsu.

_They are late. .._Matsumoto clutched the walkie-talkie in her hand, struggling to move from her body. Nevertheless, Nakim sensed movement from behind, noticing her. He headed straight for her, decided to place her out of her misery.

All of a sudden, a voice echoed from the walkie-talkie, "Vice-Captain Matsumoto, they have accepted to release the limits from your request."

Nakim's raised his foot to kill her, but she deflected her with her hand.

And the three got the release from the conformity, their reiatsu enlarged around them.

* * *

"_Akon-sama, the request for release by the Shinigami in the real world is taking too long. . .and they are struggling in their battles!"_

"_There's nothing we can do, but wait. . ."_

* * *

Many thoughts flooded through the mind of the detective, pondering the circumstance at hand. He couldn't comprehend the peculiar personality change of the brunet genius. L had many theories, either the two were being manipulated by Kira or if Light was acting to feign innocence. He nibbled on his thumb, taking a seat near his laptop.

All Light could do was follow, due to the handcuffs that were linked between them. He took a seat near him, a sigh escaped through his breath. He scrutinized the monitors with interest; his chocolate eyes peered at the three individuals. No suspicious actions displayed between the three, the strange behavior of the Shinigami remained and Misa was used to her usual antics.

A sudden thought pressed into Light's mind. He rotated himself in his chair, glancing at his ally, "Must we keep moving hotels? I think it's best if we stay in one place."

". . .You are correct. I have been thinking about that for quite a while," L answered, swirling his lollipop in his coffee, before plopping into his mouth. He sucked on the candy, while he used his other hand to reveal a vast building on the monitor of his computer.

Light's eyes amplified because of the majestic structure, drawn in by its beauty. "That's pretty impressive. . ."

"I see that you approve," L began, continuously nibbling on his thumb. "Although it looks like a general skyscraper, this building can't be observed from outside. However, the roof is spacious enough to have helicopters land and so forth. Inside, the security is very high; therefore, it's hard to get in. It also has high-developed technology that isn't used often in everyday lives. Each floor has at least four rooms, so you'd be able to live comfortable. . ."

"How are you able to afford this?" Matsuda asked.

L's eyes remained on the screen, "It proves how much I would like to defeat Kira and to solve this case."

"That's not answering the question," Aizawa replied, noting the lack of answer.

"I agree with L too," Light answered, "I want to beat this mass murder to any extent, especially what he did to my father and I."

"That's why I said you should be intimate with M-" L attempted to persuade the brunet genius.

"No, Ryuuzaki," Light replied, quirking a brow at his partner. "It's not in my nature to do that."

L exhaled a breath, "Very well. . ."

"I'm excited for this!" Aizawa cried out, "I'm sure with us together, we can beat Kira!"

Everyone exchanged glances, silently approving with Aizawa.

* * *

Footsteps clattered on the marble floor, the sounds of a door creaked open. A group of men sat in a circle in a room, scrutinizing each other in silence. They sat in their business suits, as a tense atmosphere plagued around them.

It wasn't just a meeting that happened at that moment in their company. To others, it would seem so.

Meanwhile, Rem sat behind the new Kira, observing the band of men. _Humans are horrible creatures . . ._

And the eight of them continued discussing who should be killed next. From all of these men, who was Kira?

* * *

**A/N:** This is what we've been waiting for! Now it is the beginning of the Yotsuba arc! I wanted an introduction for the Yotsuba arc. And I got this. I also wanted to finish the fight of the invasion in three chapters, so that's why this one is a little long. I hope I did my best. As I said before, I am using the reference of the manga for Death Note and the anime for Bleach to make all this work. Look at my disclaimer. I own this story, but I don't own the original works. This is just for fun! I'm not gaining profit, plus, I would never write something better than them.

**Word Meanings:**

**1) Hozukimaru-**Demon Light

**2) Bankai**-Final Release

**3) Ryūmon Hōzukimaru-** Demon Crest, Demon Light (Bankai form of Hozukimaru)

**4) Del Toro- **Of the Bull

**5) Tijerta**- Five Pincered Insect, Ear Wing


	24. Author's Note

**Death Trap**

**Author's Note: I apologize to everyone who read this story. I will not continue this on because I lost the want to finish and I am busy with my own life as well. Have a good life and thank you for reading this story. It meant a lot to me. I also ended up getting writer's block. **

**Please delete me off your author's alert, your favourites and story alerts as well. Since I won't be using this account or writing any more stories.**


End file.
